The Blade of Tribulation
by gingericus19
Summary: Despair is seeping through the cracks of America . Super High School Level Despair has relocated to America, and they're coming for you. At Rising Stars Academy, disaster could strike anywhere... anytime... Get ready to despair like you've never despaired before.
1. Prologue

**Greetings wonderful fandom of Dangan Ronpa! Gingericus19 here and ready to present the first ever SYOC for this fandom. In this interactive story, you get to create your very own character to be subject to the trials of Monobear and the mastermind. My profile houses the character form for your submission, so make sure to message me that. This may seem like an original idea, but I actually got the idea from a fantastic writer of the Hunger Games fandom, Hoprocker. She was contemplating writing one of these over the summer, and I liked the idea so much, I stole it. I just happened to post mine first. But make sure to look for her story! And here's the prologue for you guys! Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a Super High School Level Day.**

"Pain. Suffering. Tears. Blood. Complete and utter despair. It is my sole duty to ensure the diffusion of suffering. I will stop at nothing to achieve this goal, realizing that death is just an enhanced form of suffering. In fact, I desire death, but only after widespread suffering has been achieved may I attain it. In my not so humble opinion, it would be with blissful despair if re-launched that program. Think of all the tears to be shed. Think of all the lives to be lost. Just think..." An icy voice expounded cruelly; then was followed by a sinister chuckle. Another, sweeter voice penetrated the laugh.

"Yes, yes, this all sounds delectably melancholic, but Hope's Peak Academy is located in Japan, where the Future Foundation has settled. Something about this plan seems unwise if it is launched in the optimal destination." The sweet voice testified. At the snap of the first character's fingers, a spotlight turned on, illuminating a short, teddy bear-esque creature. This teddy bear's fur coloration was split down the middle, being white on the left side, and black on the right. Clearly, it was not a naturally occurring species.

"Perhaps you are correct. In fact, I know it to be true, hence why I have a plan. In the barren wastelands of Alaska, I have successfully seized and taken over a boarding school known as "Rising Star Academy." The former students and headmaster have been relocated, and the closest town hasn't a clue what's happened, nor do the students and headmaster. In fact, I have already made all the necessary arrangements to begin the school year by September. The despair induction is closer than you think." Confidence filled in the logical holes in the argument. Obviously, whoever had these nefarious purposes was going to follow through with their plan like a coyote looking for its prey.

"Oh my... it certainly seems like you have a handle on things. You're sure all the logistics have been taken care of?" The becoming, yet enigmatic bear inquired, clearly dubious of the first character's notions.

"Yes, Monobear; I'm as sure as ever. Such skeptical looks and tones tempt me to dismantle you. But then, who would be the facade for my evil schemes?" The bone-chilling voice said jokingly, but the pitch of the utterances prevented it from sounding comical.

"Great! So I suppose once you've collected 15 pupils to attend this "Rising Stars Academy," I can resume my role as the oh-so-lovable Monobear." A less than whole-hearted Monobear snarked.

"If you think my motives are jocular, then you aren't the proper bear for this job..." The voice cut through the air like a blade.

"Alright, alright. I'll play along. After all, despair is the new pleasure." Following his non-clever retort, Monobear burst out laughing. At least he had amused himself...

"And this is why you're the social one. You can't endure the seriousness of setting anything up..." The sharpness of the voice was now jabbing at Monobear.

"Hheeeheee, no I'm the social one because you have no sense of humor and aren't very charismatic!" Monobear teased back gleefully.

"Whatever. You're but a pile of metal and fur." The chilling voice was starting to become irascible. Monobear's charade was pesky.

"You're but a pile of metal and fur blah blah blah!" Monobear mocked his acquaintance rudely. "I may be man-made, but under all that metal and fur, there's a heart. A heart you don't seem to have." Monobear seemed to be undergoing a very playful mood swing.

"I hope you retain this playful demeanor. It could set unrealistic expectations for the students, and the sadness attached with death will be an even heavier blow. Heehee, it makes me giddy just thinking about it." The figurative knife of a voice softened a little bit. Tension flowed out of it like blood from a gushing wound.

"I suppose it may! But we can't discuss our disposition with the children without having actual children yet. And you call yourself organized..." Monobear blended agreement with another shrill comeback.

"Hey! I am very organized! And regarding students, I'm steps beyond you, yet again. For the past two years, I've been thoroughly searching throughout America to find fifteen of the most talented young individuals in High School. I have arranged quite the collection of young prodigies, only to squander them with depressing thoughts and events! Oh how turning them on one another will be exhilarating." The tension returned to the voice at once! This time, it was mixed with pride and excitement. The lust for blood was as obvious as the sun in a cloudless sky.

"Oh! If that's the case, then I quite look forward to the next school year. The inaugural class of Rising Stars Academy will be quite a _killer_. Heehee, I'm so punny!" Monobear chuckled satisfactorily.

"Indeed. They will be quite the killers. Mwahaaha. Mwahahahaha. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The frightening voice began to laugh maniacally in a way such that it was almost comical. And with that, the school year was ready to begin.

**Once again, thank you for reading, and the Character Form is on my profile. Thank you, and seeya when all 15 characters have been created! **


	2. Classroom A Introductions

**Thank you so much for the deluge of profiles, everybody. :) I feel so loved! Unfortunately, because there were more than 15 profiles, I had to make cuts. Thank you for your interest everyone, and if you didn't make it. Perhaps Hoprocker's SYOC will be a different story. I feel this will better the story. 15 is a really small window when you think about it, so please don't be too upset if you don't make it. There's also the fact that some people are adamant in having their character fill a certain role, and that isn't exactly possible... There needs to be a relative balance among the culprits, survivors, and victims. So yeah, rant over. I should show you the chapter now. You should know that I've decided to do things a little differently for the orientation, so don't be alarmed if your character isn't in this chapter. I'm splitting up the introductions for the sake of keeping the pace going for the story. It also gives you guys more time to process the characters. It's a busy time of year for all of us, and you guys deserve updates. Consider these comparable to the reaping chapters of SYOTs for the Hunger Games. The normal chapters of this will be longer. Don't worry. :P **

*Yaaaaawn* The tiredness was unanimous among the five teens who had just been rudely awakened by a scratchy intercom.

"Good morning, you bastards. It is 7 in the morning here at Rising Stars Academy. It is recommended that each of you gather in the Auditorium for orientation at 8. But first, it would behoove you to introduce yourselves! Make a new friend or two! Have some laughs! But anyways, I will see you talented idiots at 8!" A cheerful, yet somehow creepy voice enunciated.

"What the hell was that?" A tall, lean boy growled. Silence responded as a group of four other teens looked around the room, surprised at the randomness of the situation. They weren't wrong to feel that way. It isn't typical for a teen to wake up in a classroom with four others arranged in a circle.

"FREE HUG!" A brown haired girl yelped before running to the first boy and jumping on him. Shock riddled his fair skinned face.

"Honey, I just woke up. Don't touch me without my permission, PLEASE! Also, we have to do something about those pigtails, dearie. They're horribly messy." The brown haired, doll faced girl laughed at the first boy's retort, then settled back down to her seat. As she did so, someone else spoke up.

"Hey everyone! What's up hahaha!? This is one strange circumstance..." A cheery, pale girl with strawberry-blond hair muttered. A grinning boy with gelled, spiky blue hair chuckled.

"My, my, isn't this group quite the pallet of colors. Y'know, I think it would be fun to bring color to that pallid face of yours, blondie. Mix it up a little bit." The nonchalant tone he spoke with seemed to instill a state of zen among the group momentarily. Still, however, silence creeped throughout the room; as you might imagine, the awkwardness of five teens meeting was rather immense. Then, the silence was broken.

"So...what're we supposed to do? We can make small talk as much as we'd like, but I think we need to accomplish something..." The slender boy spoke up once more. He twirled his red hair in his fingertips, before suggesting something else. "Maybe...we should introduce ourselves. I'd say that beats the awkwardness by far."

"I concur! We have an hour until orientation anyways!" The strawberry-blond girl squealed.

"YAYAYA! NEW FRIENDS!" The childish little brown haired girl roared! She began to do a joyful jig in the middle of the circle. A dark haired girl with green eyes started humming a tune.

"Um... Do you want a song to go along with that jig?" The delicate, dark haired girl muttered.

"We're getting off topic. We need to introduce ourselves." The slender boy twirled his floppy hair in his fingertips in a very impatient manner.

"Heehee! Let's not get flustered! We've only just..." And the strawberry blond girl's cheery voice trailed off as she looked off yonder. Fascination struck her eyes.

"Well, well. Just like that, she's gone. I can see the attention span here is like a broken light switch... It never really turns on." The relaxed boy commented to himself.

"Okay, well I'm starting off the introductions whether you guys like it or not. My name is Allen Coiffeur, and I'm a Super High School Level Hair Stylist. Need a new hairstyle? Need advice on your looks? I might give it to ya, that is if I like you." The skinny, tall boy said confidently, thus snapping the others to focus. "How about you, sweetheart?" He gestured at the dark haired, dark skinned girl who was rather short as well.

"Um... I'm Monica Bonillia... And I'm a pretty good song writer I guess. If you need something to play, then you can count on me! I don't really know what to say though... But yeah, I'm glad to be here I suppose. Um..." Monica squeaked. An awkward silence followed her introduction.

"Darling, you're supposed to indicate the next person." Allen cooed.

"Oh, um... I guess you can go next." Monica nodded at the girl with strawberry blond hair.

"Goody! Thank you Monica! Teehee, I'm Yuko Ichihara, and I'm a Super High School Level Occultist. Isn't that just dandy! Haha, you with the blue hair! Go ahead!" Yuko blurted before anyone could blink. Instead of asking questions, the blue haired boy who was slumping in his chair spoke up.

"Rayne Firebrand's the name; Graffiti's the game. Hey, that wall has been white for far too long, man. Gotta fix that..." Rayne trailed off with a sinister grin engulfing his face. He pulled out a spray can.

"HEY! I'm next! Don't forget about meeee!" The childish, brown haired girl giggled. "I'm Abigail Beasley, and I make toys! I've made them ever since I was little! Daddy and I run the shop together..." And then Abigail started to cry. "DADDY! I MISS YOU! WAAAAHHH!" She wailed. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Darling, you didn't have to come to this school... Accepting your admission was a choice. Now suck it up and be happy." He growled. Abigail's obnoxious wails reduced themselves into simmering sobs.

"Guys... What do we do now?" Monica chimed in.

"Sugar, we have a good 30 minutes till we have to be in that Auditorium. The least we can do is get to know our classmates a bit better." Allen snapped.

"Okay then..." Monica yielded to Allen's more aggressive personality.

"Oh my! What fun this is already! Heehee!" Yuko smiled at everyone, and the introductions slowly melted into small talk.

**So yeah! There it is, the first third of the cast! Tell me what you think! Speculate! Enjoy yourselves! **


	3. Classroom B Introductions

**Hey! I couldn't resist writing more so soon. I kept thinking about the cast during school today! So yeah, here's the second batch of 5. At least it's easy to write these shorter chapters, so you guys can see them more frequently. I'm loving the speculation too! Ah, this is all so exciting! Thank you all! XD**

"Good morning, you bastards. It is 7 in the morning here at Rising Stars Academy. It is recommended that each of you gather in the Auditorium for orientation at 8. But first, it would behoove you to introduce yourselves! Make a new friend or two! Have some laughs! But anyways, seeya soon!" The irritating intercom roused all of those in the next classroom over.

"Good morning everyone." A droning voice settled in the air, and seemed to make the group more tired. "I will be your inspector today. Please line up in an orderly fashion for roll call." The monotonous voice of a burly boy blathered. The rest of the group was too drowsy to understand.

"Guys, guys. How's it going!?" A more upbeat voice coming from an average built boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes sounded as he woke up a tad more.

"Not too bad... But a bit curious as to how we got here... Why are our desks arranged in a circle?" A calm girl with grey eyes and a crooked jaw said as she began writing things down on a notepad. "Hmmm..." She zoned off...

"Desks arranged in a circle, and... one loudspeaker sounding at 7 in the morning. What to do now, what to do now...?" Another droning voice came from a Russian boy with brown hair and eyes which were analyzing the room around him thoroughly.

"Teeheeheeehee! This is really fun!" A blue haired girl squealed. She had odious yellow eyes which made those around her wonder if she were wearing contacts.

"It would seem to me that you aren't a high schooler. I would infer that those yellow eyes are a birth defect as well. And the hair is dyed blue? You're quite the interesting case I see... What's your name?" The Russian boy mumbled to the childish girl.

"My name is Charlotte Chester and I'm a Super Duper Extra High School Level Butcher! You're right about the birth defect! Isn't that just the coolest!? My hair is naturally blue! It's another birth defect hahaha! Isn't that weird? And what's your name?!" Charlotte screeched louder than the group would've liked during their drowsy moments.

"I'm Niko Levitsky. Super High School Level Chess Player front and center. And you're sure you didn't dye your hair...?" Niko asked Charlotte with a dubious tone.

"Yes big brother Niko! I'm quite positive!" Charlotte gleefully shouted!

"ENOUGH!" The boy who had called himself an inspector earlier interjected. "This conversation is entirely too chaotic! Someone could get hurt! Now, why don't the four of you each go to a separate corner, and I'll stand in the middle. We can introduce ourselves calmly from there." He commanded.

"Haha, man, don't you think this is a little harsh? I mean... they were just being social." The brown haired boy said to the inspector.

"Being social, no. Getting a read on my classmates? Yes." Niko muttered. The bluntness in his voice resonated throughout the room as an awkward silence replaced it.

"HAHAHA! Big brother Niko is so funny!" Charlotte squealed, unphased by the rudeness.

"AHEM! Please remain in your corners until further notice. I will begin the introductions. I am Inspector Javert, but you will refer to me as "Inspector." I, as you may have guessed, am a Super High School Level Police Inspector. I will ensure no wrong is done to any of you, and I will lay down the law on those who deserve it." The Inspector said brusquely. "You all may introduce yourselves now."

"Hello everyone. I am Okami Carlon and your Super High School Level Journalist. I take wonderful notes! I love making stories from them as well. Like just now, I've noticed some interesting things about you all, some of which, you probably don't even know about yourselves. Like you, Inspector; are you aware that your left ear is slightly longer than your right ear? I bet not. But anyways, that's who I am!" Okami blew her dark hair out of her face, revealing smug grey eyes.

"Let us not make any bad habits of mocking the Inspector." The inspector said, slightly rattled.

"Hahaha! That's pretty funny!" The brown haired boy said. "I'm Josh McGuinn, and I'm a Super High School Level Videographer. Those of you familiar with YouTube probably know me." Josh began tapping his foot.

"Oh yeah! It's really cool to meet you! I use YouTube for research on stories sometimes. It's easy to get distracted on there." Okami spoke as she made the connection in her head. She flashed Josh a smile, which unfortunately looked crooked because of her jaw.

"I prefer a nice book about the social behaviors of humans and some classical music to an unintelligent video sharing site. No offense or anything..." Niko looked at Josh arrogantly. Just then, Charlotte decided to chime in.

"YOUTUBE! I watch butchering techniques on there sometimes! That is... I used to. I got too much pig blood on my keyboard, and now it won't work..." She said without breaking character. The rest of the room got quiet, and she smiled at them, oblivious to how grossed out they were.

"Little girl, how can I be sure to trust you if you speak of blood so sparingly? It's scary. Please don't do it again for our sake, or I might taze you." The Inspector said flatly. Okami continued writing things down on her notepad, and all went quiet for a moment. She looked up, and flipped over her notepad.

"Everyone, I'm making a map of the school, so it's easy for us to find our way around to our classes and such. Speaking of classes, don't you think it's weird we're the only 5 in here?" Okami muttered, attempting to unite the group.

"I think it's some sort of orientation system. Maybe they've separated us into small groups so that we can each have some fellow classmates with us from the start. What I think is weird is that whole waking up in a circle business..." Josh replied to her swiftly.

"I'm assuming they had to undergo a medical procedure to insert the Student ID chips into our arms. Didn't you read about it in the packet they sent us with the entrance letter?" Niko blurted out.

"No, I think you're the only one who read that. But that's understandable, as you prefer reading to my unintelligent video sharing site. To each their own." Josh rolled his eyes, and received another subtle smile from Okami.

"Yes, they warned us about the sedation process. It is admittedly odd that we woke up in a classroom, but... I guess it was easiest." Niko said, ignoring Josh's sarcasm.

"Mwahaha! They're tracking our every move! Big brother Niko sure is smart..." Charlotte decided to chime in once more. Her childish realization of the truth again made it clearer to the rest of them. If Charlotte says it, it has to be obvious. The group continued to make idle chatter for the next 30 minutes until they had to head off to the Auditorium.

**There you guys go! These characters just get more and more fun to write! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Classroom C Introductions

**Are you ready for the final batch of characters? XD I must say this is going swimmingly so far. Thanks to everyone for being such a great audience! I don't really have a lot of blathering to do today, but you should be excited for the executions. That is, if these morally correct teens actually decide to kill each other. But that won't happen, right...? Anyways, on with the show! **

"Good morning, you bastards. It is 7 in the morning here at Rising Stars Academy. It is recommended that each of you gather in the Auditorium for orientation at 8. But first, it would behoove you to introduce yourselves! Make a new friend or two! Have some laughs! But anyways, I will see you talented idiots at 8!" The obnoxious crackling of the intercom woke the five teens in the room with a start! Each had a look of shock written on their face. Stares and confused murmurs were thrown around the room until one person spoke up.

"Ah... so that's how it is..." The calm, yet mysterious voice slashed the air like a sword slashing the enemy. Faces with curiosity written all over them turned towards the girl speaking.

"And just what would that be?" Another girl's voice cut in. This one was riddled with confusion and slight annoyance. "But before you continue, I'm Aria. I'm one hell of a Hockey Player, and my hair is always messy." It was true. Aria's long, brown hair was horribly tangled. A short period of silence ensued before the first girl spoke up again.

"...Anyways. We can assume that our classmates are in different parts of this school since the headmaster would've spoken to us directly had we been the only ones. We cannot make inferences as to how many other classmates we have, but I would assume that it's more than two classrooms full, as the headmaster still could've spoken to us directly with only two. We were arranged into a circle by somebody, most likely to promote social interactions the minute we woke up. That is just a theory, however, and has not been confirmed such as the other two statements I made." She spoke with confidence, yet she spoke so matter-of-factly as if what she said was obvious. Her piercing blue eyes shot around the classroom, trying to get a good reading on her classmates.

"Whoa there... Slow down. Some of us don't think that quickly. I believe we should introduce ourselves before we go off investigating our situation. Aria, it's nice to meet you. I'm a fan of Ice Hockey myself, so I'm happy to have you as my classmate. I'm Tristan, and I'm a Super High School Level Barista. I'll make your coffee whenever, wherever, and however, and I'll make it good!" Tristan had a calm demeanor as well, but he lacked the enigmatic flair of the first girl. He stroked his stubble which was a lighter black than his jet black hair, and gestured at an awkward boy who had been silent the whole time. He had been twiddling his thumbs, half paying attention to what was going on. "And just who are you?" Tristan inquired.

"Uh... Oh! You surprised me... I'm Bertie Bernstein... Super High School Level Chemist. Um... I guess I kinda like Chemistry... Yeah! Chemistry! That stuff is pretty interesting I guess..." Bernie timidly stroked his curly, sandy brown hair.

"I suppose I'll introduce myself as well. I'm Saya Namika. Super High School Level Detective in the flesh. Oh, and I've made another realization. There are no windows in this room, but there is a lot of natural light. Isn't that strange? After all, Alaska rarely has such bright daylight. Perhaps the lighting system here is rather advanced. We're truly lucky in that regard. Still, this is all rather odious... Time will have to tell us the answers to this mystery." Saya once again made a brilliant observation with those calculating eyes of hers. Anyone caught in that intimidating gaze would be terrified. Her observations were certainly unnerving, and a long silence picked up after she said that. There was still someone left in the room to introduce herself. A girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes was staring into space. She was more of a shell than anything. She showed no signs of being alive. Saya went over to check her pulse.

"I was waiting to see if she would do anything, but evidently, she won't. Must be nervous or something. Now let me just..." Saya checked for her pulse. "Okay, so she is alive, she's just breathing very subtly. Not a bad move, if her intentions were that of avoidance. Maybe she has a fever." Saya was reaching down to feel her forehead, when suddenly...

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WHORE!" The girl belted at the top of her lungs. Shock rang through the air. Saya looked especially offended.

"Excuse me? Is this how you normally treat strangers?" Saya pressed the raging girl for information. The girl had an irritating cowlick which was flapping wildly.

"Oh wow... I'm sorry. Sometimes, I just... lose it, y'know?" The once livid girl suddenly lost all emotion in her voice. Expression drained from her face. "I'm just really bad with new people. I'll try not to do it again. By the way, my name is Oberon Hoffen. I'm rumored to have Super High School Level Good Luck, but some stupid lottery is meaningless to me. I don't want to be here. I'm really a Super High School Level BAD Luck." Oberon still lacked emotion in her voice, but she had a little more hatred this time. Still, it didn't compare to the utter fury of the first time.

"But don't you want to come to such a good school? It's kinda weird that you wouldn't." Aria was still slightly conceited.

"If there's one thing I don't like in this world, it's people who judge me..." Oberon started crying, but only for a second. She came to a sudden stop with her tears, and stated bluntly "I quite liked my life back home, and my mother forced me here. I'm just not talented enough..." And Oberon once more returned to an empty shell after that. Something was clearly wrong with her, and the rest of the room knew it. Aria again broke the silence.

"So... Don't I look pretty today?"

"Oh yeah. Gorgeous." Tristan smirked at Saya. Aria was oblivious to the sarcasm, and smiled, pleased.

"Of course a hockey fan has their opinions correct!" Aria gushed at Tristan. He forced a rather fake smile.

"Guys, there's something really odd about this building. From what I can tell, it has synthetic, yet natural light, if that makes any sense. In addition, there are no windows in this classroom. The only entrance point is that door over there. Very peculiar..." Saya went off on another tangent.

"Um... I think I have a clue as to how the lighting is that way... Um I think." Bertie chimed in.

"And what would that be, bro?" Tristan humored Bertie.

"I know of multiple chemical reactions which could allow for such lighting, so maybe it's one of those... In fact, I believe it's a special type of plasma coursing through the ceiling, as to give a natural shine throughout the school. Maybe it puts us at more of a radioactive risk, but at least it's cost effective! Um... I think that's possible, but it's probably not right..."

"No! That was brilliant! Tell us exactly how that works, if you would." Saya was clearly intrigued by such a design.

"Oh, well I think to contain the radioactive threat, the plasma is contained in a glass sheet, which is placed in between floors. It illuminates the floors of the level above it, and the ceilings of the level below it. It creates a natural lighting, which is cost effective too. It is under prototyping in Europe. I'm actually impressed the school managed to pull it off without turning us all into aliens yet... But like I said, it's only a theory..." Bertie managed to squeak out. He was still clearly nervous in front of the others, as evidence by his fluctuating speech patterns.

"Aliens!?" Aria looked spooked. Saya spoke without letting Bertie respond to that comment.

"Fascinating! I'm impressed! I guess that's one mystery solved! Why didn't you tell us that earlier?"

"Uh... You were busy talking... I think. I don't know..." Timid as ever was the quaking voice of Bernie Bernstein. The discussion between Saya, Aria, and Tristan continued with the occasional interjection from Bertie. Oberon remained zoned out, although she would occasionally make slight murmurs. Still, the group got to know each other a bit more closely.

**Woohoo! That's it for the introductions! Next time, the whole cast gets to interact with each other! Also, I'm trying to build a buffer for this, so if the space between updates is a bit longer for a couple updates, that's why. I'm trying to get onto a regular schedule over the summer. So yeah! Tell me what you think! Leave wild speculation! Have fun!**


	5. Assemblies of Doom

**Yippee! Actual content! I was considering putting up various polls along the way. I have yet to do that, but it's coming. Oh, and special thanks to IceQueen987 who voluntarily told me what her character thought of the others. Anything like that is much appreciated! Also, I was hoping something like this wouldn't come up, but it did. Dear the Guest who decided to try to police my review board, stop it. I understand you just want to help, but that was uncalled for. Leave that to the Inspector. :P Gah... Oh, and I'm very interested in you guys' speculation! I love love love reading that! And don't worry... none of these things factor into which characters die first. I choose that based on what I think suits the plot. I'm not one to play favorites! I'm also not one to be entirely honest, so take that as you may. :P But seriously, I wouldn't do that. (Gosh, I feel like Monobear!) Anyways, on with it! **

The students continued to converse amongst themselves in each of their respective classrooms. They jumped the gap between being strangers and being acquaintances rapidly. Eventually, the time came for them to file into the Auditorium. They were alerted by yet another announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Attention students! Now that you've had an hour to make introductions, it is time for our orientation meeting! Each of your classrooms are only a short distance to three different entrances into the Auditorium! If you would please file into the Auditorium now, that would just be dandy!" The loudspeaker blared the same cute, yet sinister voice from earlier.

Upon hearing the announcement, Allan started making sure his hair was in the proper alignment.

"Better get going pretty-boy." Rayne bantered at Allen. "Wouldn't want to be late to orientation, would ya?"

"Your hair is blue. Shut up." Allen bantered back.

"Oh you two! I'm just so happy to have such nice classmates!" Abigail gushed.

"Teehee! My, my, girl! Did your hyperactivity level just drop tenfold? Hahaha you're so cute!" Yuko observed.

"I'm sorry... I'm usually kinda hyper with new people... I dunno why. But we're all friends right now, right! And aww, you shouldn't have!" Abigail again gushed. What previously seemed like an obnoxious, immature girl, now seemed calmer, but still a tad immature.

"Right! Gotta start the year right! I can't wait to meet the other students!" Yuko responded. Abigail concurred.

"Right, so let's get going. Seriously, this class is like a group of sedated turtles." Rayne again pushed for his classmates to get going, yet he did so in a mannerism which didn't suggest that he was rushing them.

"Who made you the hall monitor here? If there's anyone who makes the decisions around here, it's me." Allen boldly declared. The rest of the class exchanged looks.

"Hahaha, oh Allen you're so funny! Obviously wonderful icons of talent such as us are capable of making our own decisions! Am I right Monica?" Yuko giggled, and she attempted to bring the quiet songwriter into the conversation. Monica was zoned out making hand gestures.

"Oh! Um... yeah... I'm sorry. I was writing a piece." She said shyly. Monica wasn't one to make friends easily.

"Without paper?" Allen inquired.

"Um.. yeah I guess so. I keep the mental image inside my head. Real music resonates within the mind, soul, heart, and body... I guess." Wise words flowed from Monica's mouth rhythmically.

"Well real music is going to have to wait for after Orientation, so come on my dears!" It was Allen this time encouraging the others to hurry.

"Okay! Oh my, I'm so very excited! Squee!" Abigail ran up to the door and opened it for the others. Allen and Rayne followed her through it, but Yuko stopped Monica on her way out.

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a good 30 seconds, then Yuko broke the silence.

"Hey! That was really deep, what you just said! Haha, I'm impressed."

"Uh... thanks. I guess that's kinda what keeps me going... Like writing music is interesting and all, and really fun, but it can be a bit tedious at times. And um... well when I know I'm touching my own heart and soul, and the hearts and souls of others, I just can't stop..."

"Oh! I think that's just the coolest! I mean, you're so talented! Wow... you can visualize the song on paper in your head! It's admirable!"

"Uh..."

"You're welcome! We should get going though. Haha we wouldn't want to get too far behind, now would we?"

"I guess not..." And so the two walked out of the classroom in silence. They swiftly caught up to the rest of the group. Upon seeing their new surroundings, Allen was the first to speak up, like usual.

"Wow... this is beautiful. Even by my standards." Fascination and beauty surrounded the students in the form of an outdoor flower garden. In front of them was a forty foot hallway resembling a greenhouse. No plants were inside of the hallway, however, and there was no clear entrance into the garden area.

"Mmm... so fragrant..." Monica muttered, for once taking initiative on a conversation.

"Sugar, you got that right. I wish I could use this scent in my hair salon. It would be fabulous." Allen quickly responded, smiling at Monica. She blushed.

"Hm, so this school is like a garden of knowledge. Literally. Admittedly, I wouldn't want to graffiti in here. It's enough of a work of art as it is. The White House on the other hand..." Rayne seemed just as smitten with the beautiful foliage as everyone else was. The group continued their stroll down the heavenly hallway and made their way up to a single, metal door. The word "Auditorium" was written on it in gold lettering.

"After you guys! Isn't this just the greatest?" Abigail held the door for everybody while she quaked with excitement. The open door revealed a two story room with wooden flooring and a red carpet along the middle. The walls were painted a welcoming blue, and there was a stage at the front with a red, velvet curtain.

"Thank you Rebecca Black." Allen snarked at her as he went in. The group eagerly moved into the Auditorium to find that they weren't the first ones there. A different group of five characters had taken their seats in five different seats arranged in a semi-circle.

"Ah, so you are the second set of my 14 other classmates. I'm Saya, and it's nice to meet you. Isn't this an interesting room? It's the only one so far to have a vaulted ceiling. Each of the chairs have a name written on the back of them, so feel free to sit down in your assigned position." Saya took the incoming group by surprise with her confidence.

"Darling, what makes you so sure there's fifteen of us?" Allen inquired.

"Easy. They would've come to us individually if there were two or less classrooms, and also, the sizes of the classrooms are really quite small. Additionally, there are fifteen seats here." The evidence struck Allen like a hammer. He quickly changed the subject.

"Right, well it's just great to meet you. Just great. And you there with the messy hair. How could you neglect such luscious locks? Darling, I'm giving you a makeover later." Allen was quick to judge Aria.

"You don't... think I'm pretty?" Aria held her head low and started to get teary-eyed.

"Not with that hair. And I'm Allen, by the way. I'm a Hair Stylist. Learn to love me. Maybe I'll love you back."

"I'm Tristan. Pleasure to meet ya Allen. I'm your local Super High School Level Barista. Come to me for your coffee or for some laughs." Tristan eased the awkwardness of the conversation with some horrible humor.

"Hey man! I'm Rayne. I'm a big fan of coffee. I'm a Graffiti Artist, by the way." Rayne was next to introduce himself.

"FREE HUG!" Abigail ran up and hugged Tristan. "I'm sorry! I'm just so happy to be here with all of you! This is just too much for me! I think I'm going to faint... I'm Abigail, the Toymaker by the way! Yay!" Abigail oozed with joy.

"I guess with a profession like yours, you didn't really need to grow up. It's okay! Childish people are cute!" Aria flashed Abigail a fake smile.

"Heehee, aren't you two just darling. I'm so glad to have classmates like you guys! I'm Yuko! I'm a Suuuuper High School Level Occultist. Pretty cool, huh?" Yuko's luminous smile danced across the eyes of the others.

"Oh thank you! I'm Aria, and I'm the best Hockey Player ever!" Aria played with a shoestring tied around her wrist. A brief period of silence followed their introductions.

"So who's introducing themself next? Monica, darling, why don't you go?" Allen sweetly croaked at Monica.

"Uh... Well you already said my name. I'm Monica Bonillia... and I write music... I guess..." Monica's timid disposition was obvious.

"Monica here doesn't just write music. She lives it. Haha isn't she the greatest? She can envision music on paper in her mind! Hahaha I can't do that!" Yuko quickly came to Monica's side.

"Oh, I have similar talents. I can actually envision documents and crime scenes and the height of the murderer, and the wounds of a victim in my head all at once. I guess that comes with experience." Saya bluntly stated. Monica's face turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"Oh, well aren't you something haha! What's your talent Saya? I'm just dying to know!" Yuko sounded very interested, but Saya looked unconvinced.

"Do you really care? Besides, it should be obvious." Yuko spaced out. Suddenly, she began to speak in a bedeviled tone.

"All of you are going to die..." She suddenly stopped. After that peculiar interruption, a bubbly smile returned to Yuko's face, acting as if nothing had happened. "Heehee! What was that now! You were just about to tell me your talent, weren't you Saya?"

"What...was that?" Bertie finally decided to speak up.

"Oh! And who might you be!" Yuko's attention turned entirely to Bertie.

"I'm...Bertie. And um, I'm a Chemist. But... what was that just now... Your tone... it changed. So did your face... Please don't eat me..." Bertie overflowed with fear, cowering into his seat when Yuko pierced him with her gaze.

"I have no recollection! Hahaha it must've been another one of my pesky visions! Sometimes, the spirits of the great beyond..." And Yuko began to wiggle her fingers eerily, playing up her supernatural elements. "They tell me things... It's a practice called Channeling. But those spirits, hahaha they rarely predict anything. Most of their musings are in riddle and rhyme. Isn't that hilarious! Hahahaha don't pay them any attention!" Yuko finished, then she turned back to Saya. "I'm getting the feeling that you're a Detective."

"Actually... yes." Saya looked impressed for the first time.

"How the hell did you know that? Sugar, are you one of those weirdos I read a magazine article about?" Even Allen was taken aback by Yuko's prediction.

"She probably heard about her elsewhere. Each of us is famous in our own right. It makes sense!" Aria explained her thoughts to everybody, although she was clearly somewhat impressed.

"Heehee! Oh Aria, aren't you sharper than a polished sword?! Yes, she's right! I've heard about you Saya! Hahaha isn't that cool?" Yuko explained. Everybody looked at least partially convinced. Everyone except Oberon, that is. Oberon had been sitting in her seat, ignoring her classmates.

"I call bullshit. You're a liar, Yuko. I don't like liars." Oberon growled at Yuko in a disgusted tone. Oberon's words seared through the air, leaving an inferno of hatred behind them.

"Hahaha you're so funny! Who are you?" Yuko met Oberon's remark with her usual bubbly attitude. Oberon didn't respond.

"I'll tell you, since she's a little off her rocker. Her name is Oberon, and her talent is Good Luck." Tristan once more put everyone at ease. His composure was rather contagious.

"Well you know what they say Oberon! Good luck can accomplish anything! Oh, this is too much fun. Squee!" Abigail tried complimenting Oberon.

"Nobody says that dear. Anyone who does is a mindless imbecile." Allen undermined her attempts.

"Good luck... GOOD LUCK! Do you know where good luck gets you? It gets you into a school full of arrogant pricks! That's where good luck gets you!" Nothing could stop Oberon now. She was on a roll. "I can't walk anywhere now without being reminded of my failures! Without being reminded of how inferior I am. I absolutely HATE good luck. Just like I hate this school." Oberon finally finished venting. Suddenly, her facial expression became milder. "Oh... I'm sorry. Did I...offend you?" She looked legitimately shocked at the horror written on the faces of her classmates.

"Oberon... it doesn't have to be that way... We aren't here to make you feel inferior..." Saya tried reasoning with her, but deep down, everyone recognized that there was some element of truth to Oberon's sentiments. Yes, she had been irrational and livid while saying such things. Still, good luck was only a matter of opinion. After all, wasn't the point of good luck to reach desired results without working for them? Was going to Rising Stars Academy really what Oberon wanted? The air was painful to inhale after such powerful words were uttered.

* * *

"Attention students! Now that you've had an hour to make introductions, it is time for our orientation meeting! Each of your classrooms are only a short distance to three different entrances into the Auditorium! If you would please file into the Auditorium now, that would just be dandy!" The loudspeaker surprised the Inspector.

"Hey! Who said that!? Don't think you can get away with messing with me..." He barked, wildly looking around the room. Finally, Josh chuckled.

"Bro, that was the loudspeaker. It was saying that we need to head to the Auditorium. As soon as you allow it, that is." He remarked, keeping a straight face. He turned to Okami and smirked.

"Yeah Inspector! Surely you wouldn't be alarmed by something as harmless as a loudspeaker."

"Heehee! Big brother Javert is scared! Frightening loudspeakers all around him. They all shout instructions at once! He dies of fright! Mwahaha!" Charlotte beamed with glee as she jumped up and down, blathering about the fear of the Inspector.

"I am not frightened! I would not be frightened by such a minor disturbance. And Charlotte, let us make one thing clear. You do NOT refer to me as "big brother" or "Javert" ever again." His normal emotionless voice now seemed angrier.

"Sir yes sir!" Charlotte was undeniably adorable in her own eccentric way.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but let's get going." This time it was Niko who urged the group forth.

"Niko, wait. We need permission from the Inspector first." Josh was clearly mocking the Inspector at this point. The Inspector was oblivious to it, however.

"Yeah Niko. Get your priorities correct. When you do, you will become a more worthy citizen. For example, Josh here does a fine job. He follows the rules, and he doesn't sass me..." The Inspector started to ramble. Even Niko couldn't help but flash Josh a smile. Okami was doing her best not to burst out laughing. Charlotte was even worse off than Okami, and eventually couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bahahaha! Big brother Josh is so funny!"

"Oh yeah. My YouTube channel is hilarious." Josh covered up her irrepressible laughter.

"Laughing is not permitted unless I say so." The Inspector grouched.

"Inspector... Can we go now? I don't want to miss Orientation." It was Okami who had the intention of leaving this time.

"Very well. Everybody line up single file, organized by blood type."

"No thank you. Isn't it more natural to walk as a cluster?" Niko debated.

"Fine, if you are so stubborn. I see no alternative. Open mindedness wouldn't hurt you Niko. In fact, it would be a welcome change." The Inspector's words, flooded with irony, were the final thing he said before he opened the door for the others. What lay in front of them was an opulent lounge which was lit by several glowing stars on the ceiling. The whole room was covered in these stars, actually. It seemed as if they were in space.

"Pool tables! Ping Pong! Darts! This is wonderful! Look Niko! They even have chess boards!" Josh was clearly impressed.

"Oh, I agree! This is great! Look, there's mini-fridges over there!" Okami was impressed too.

"I wonder if there's meat for me to chop in those mini-fridges! That would be so wonderful!" Even Charlotte seemed happy.

"Hm... not bad. I sure hope there's someone brave enough to challenge me at chess." Niko didn't show it, but he was at least satisfied with the room.

"We will have no time for such leisurely activities when we form our daily schedules. I will see to it that this room is off limits." The Inspector quickly tried to snatch their visions of entertainment from them.

"I don't think you have a choice but to let us use this room. After all, didn't you just proclaim a change of pace to be beneficial." Josh attempted to persuade him.

"...Fine. But only because you're such a good citizen, Joshua." The Inspector glared at Niko. The group marveled at the room for a few minutes before making their way to a door outlined in a green light. It said "Auditorium" in glowing blue letters. The Inspector opened the door.

Inside the Auditorium was a group of 10 teenagers who were standing in silence. I flicker of somberity hung over the air, tainting it.

"Hey guys! How are you!" Josh introduced himself first, but still, nobody responded.

"I give you all permission to speak. Not at once, but upon my command. You there with the dark red hair. Tell me your name." The Inspector commanded.

"I'm Saya." The words dangled in the air for a moment, then the silence resumed its painful consumption of everybody.

"Big brothers and sisters! Stop being a bummer! Charlotte is bummed out!" Charlotte squealed, hoping for response.

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person. It's irritating." Niko whispered to her. The incoming group of five, having seen that hardly anybody was willing to talk, found their seats. The others did the same. Suddenly, the red curtain began to part. The stage began to light up, and on it was a black and white teddy bear with a red eye.

"Greetings! I'm Monobear!" The teddy bear spoke clearly and sweetly. Still, he had a sinister look on his face. There was a pause after he spoke, then Okami burst out laughing.

"You don't mean to tell me this school is run by a teddy bear, do you?"

"That's exactly who it's run by! But I'm no normal teddy bear, oh no. I'm Monobear!"

This time, it was Abigail who spoke up, and for the first time, she didn't sound happy.

"No. You're not a teddy bear. You can't be. Something seems...off." Abigail seemed puzzled.

"I'm much more complex! Any dumb old teddy bear couldn't run such a prestigious school! I'm much better than that!"

"Guys, I think he's a scripted device. Someone could be speaking into a mic somewhere." Rayne spoke up, as collected as ever.

"True. It would be difficult for one bear to run it all, now would it. That's why I have an assistant! Monomi, show yourself!" And on Monobear's command, a pink, fairy-like rabbit flew down onto the stage, sprinkling glitter onto the students.

"I'm vewy excited! This schoolyear wiw be gweat!" Monomi held a pink stick with a white star on the end. She had a notable lisp, which was clearly getting on Monobear's nerves.

"I'm excited too! Now I'm sure you're all wondering why we're gathered here in the Auditorium. No, it isn't for me to give you your schedules. No, it isn't for me to explain the disciplinary guidelines. It's for me to explain to you your predicament. But first, let us initiate the schoolyear with the annual breaking of the stick!" Monobear leapt over to Monomi and snatched the pink stick from her hands.

"Noooo! My magic stick! Monobeaw, you meanie! That was vewy special to me! Pwease give it back!" She pleaded and begged, but it was of no use.

*crack* Monobear broke the "magic stick" into two shards.

"Waaaaaahhh!" Monomi ran off behind the stage, crying.

"Sigh... little sisters are so irritating. We do this every year, and yet she still gets sad." Monobear flashed the group a devilish smile.

"What predicament, exactly, are we in... I thought this was a school designed for the most talented teenagers in America." Saya was the first one to make note of his wording.

"Ah, your predicament. I was getting to that. Don't you believe in formal introductions?"

"Well we would believe in those if the crazed blond didn't have to ruin our time." Allen snapped, looking at Oberon. Oberon blushed.

"I'm sorry..." Oberon apologized, but it didn't ease the tension of the situation.

"Well in that case, we should get right to it! But first of all, do you like it here?"

"Yeah! The lounge is awesome!" Josh was the first to answer. It was followed by unanimous agreement. Oberon was the only one to disagree.

"Even if we only went through a short hallway to get into the Auditorium, being here is refreshing!" Tristan explained.

"Oh! Well that's good! I guess this next piece of news won't come so painfully." Monobear cleared his throat. "You see. This school, Rising Stars Academy, it is your new home."

"Go on..." Aria was getting impatient.

"Permanently." Monobear finished.

"What." Allen didn't believe it.

"You heard me. You will not be leaving this school ever again." Monobear flashed them the brightest of smiles. Confused murmurs erupted from the class. Oberon began to cry.

"Hahahaha! Guys, Monobear is such a funny teacher! You're funny Monobear! Such a good comedian!" Yuko tried to cover things up by proclaiming Monobear to be joking.

"I'm glad you find it amusing, but I'm afraid that wasn't a joke. This will be your new home. Learn to love it." Monobear smiled.

"No. I won't believe it. There has to be a way out." Allen seemed desperate, for once.

"Ah, now that you mention it, there is!" Monobear prepared himself. "They call it...Graduation."

"How does one graduate?" Saya asked, concerned. She was beginning to break character, and her face was flustered.

"That's the catch! Brace yourselves for this!" Monobear made a big deal out of being dramatic. "In order to graduate from Rising Stars Academy, you must kill someone else without being found guilty."

**Here we go. The mutual killing is about to start. Yay! Summer! This update was written over a span of several days, by the way. I hope you liked it! **


	6. Tension is Rising

**Hey again! I hope you guys enjoyed seeing the group as a whole. You guys probably enjoyed it more than they did. XD Anyways, there's a poll to vote on. "Who do you guys think will be the first culprit?" I'm interested to see who you guys pick. Also, good work with the reviews! The average per chapter just keeps going up and up. I know, I'm freaking review desperate, and I may have the most reviews in this section five times over, but I really appreciate all of you taking the time to review. Thanks for that! On the topic of reviews, go read Hoprocker's "Final Judgement" because it's really good, and she's trying to get to the first page of the Hunger Games fandom. Anyways, I know you're all dying to see more, so I shall show you the next installment. Let the life of mutual killing begin. **

What was once a happy, excited class of potent students had now spiraled into a group of paranoid animals.

"Please. Nobody kill me. I'm too valuable." It was Allen who had begun to cower away from everybody.

"Guys... Listen to me." Tristan reasoned, but his words didn't connect with the others. They were too far gone.

"NO! There isn't a chance I would let any one of you lay hand on me. I'm going to live!." Aria was frightened as well.

"Hm... so that's how it is." Yuko kept her collected demeanor as usual.

"Guys! You aren't letting me speak!" Tristan urged to be heard, but the panic had spread around the room like a disease.

"If any of you come near me, I'll..." Okami tried threatening the group, but it was ineffectual. The disarray blocked any rational thought.

"GUYS!" Tristan yelled with enormous volume supporting his words. Everybody finally calmed down and turned to him. "Listen to Monobear. He wasn't done speaking. It's possible that there could be another way out, or maybe there are other ways to graduate. Besides, being paranoid is exactly what will drive us to kill one another. We have to remain calm. We have to remain faithful. We can't turn on one another." He finished. His words were moderately effective in calming them down, although worry and fear was evident in their body language.

"Thank you Tristan. You're surely my star student! As I was saying, the only way to get out of this school is to kill without being found guilty. How will the culprit be found guilty? The answer to that will come when we cross that bridge." Monobear started another explanation.

"You mean _if _we cross that bridge." Monobear had vexed Allen.

"I guess that would be the more politically correct thing to say. Either way, that only regards Graduation. As for the actual school days, you will be free to do whatever you want. There are not regular classes to attend, as that would make finding a window to kill someone much more difficult! There are, however, rules you must adhere to. Otherwise, you will be punished. Please press the buttons on the sides of your chairs. Your Student Identification Cards will pop out. Do not lose your cards. These open your room doors, allow the use of running water, and they have all of the rules on them. Also, they each contain digital maps of the school. They have GPS technology in them allowing you to see one another's location. Each feature barring the room key ability is disabled from ten in the evening to seven in the morning. After all, wouldn't it be difficult for the culprit if they could be tracked at all times?"

"Just a minute. You say we must kill each other in order to escape, correct? What method of murder would you prefer?" It was the first coherent sentence Oberon had managed, and it was unfortunately morbid.

"Don't get any ideas, crazy daisy." Josh sounded concerned.

"Oberon, my dear, it doesn't matter how you kill them. Stabbing, poisoning, burning, choking, and maiming all do the trick!" Monobear giggled sadistically before continuing. "Anyways, we were getting to the rules. Please receive your I.D. cards like I previously mentioned." The students did as they were told by pressing the buttons on their chairs. Their I.D. cars shot out of the slits on the sides of their chairs. The boys now owned jet-black cards with white writing on them. The girls now possessed azure cards with maroon writing on them. Each was designed in the same fashion, although each card had the name if its owner on the back.

"By shaking the card, you can activate the digital interface. Please try it!" Monobear was beginning to irritate them with his lectures. The students all shook their cards finding that they were rather responsive, activating upon the slightest of motions. Shaking the card revealed a holographic pop-up menu with several options capable of being pressed like a touch screen.

"It works just like an iPhone!" Josh commented, riveted. The students spent a few minutes fiddling with their cards, rather fascinated by the technology.

"Um... if I may... I do believe I have heard of such technologies being created. It's um... a sensor of some sort. Actually, these cards are fundamentally robots... They sense, think, and then they act. I think um... it's pretty cool. It's really cutting edge technology I guess... um... we're lucky to have them!" Bertie went off on another tangent. His confidence didn't match his knowledge at all.

"The Chemist is exactly right. You should quit blathering about your own notions and listen to him more often. So anyways, let's read the rules together. By that, I mean I'll read them. You can follow along if you so desire. Let's begin! Rule one: The students will live a communal lifestyle inside the walls of Rising Stars Academy for an indefinite amount of time. Rule two: The time between 10pm and 7am is considered "night time." All functions of the ID cards except for the room ey function are disabled during this time. Rule three: You may investigate the school as thoroughly as desired. Rule four: Violence against the school's staff is prohibited. For that matter, violence against the school's surveillance cameras is prohibited..."

"There are surveillance cameras? Oh boy..." Saya didn't sound concerned, even though her words indicated otherwise.

"Moving right along... rule five: In order to graduate from Rising Stars Academy, the culprit of a murder mustn't be found guilty. If they are found out, they will be punished. Rule six: Serving as an accomplice for a murderer is permitted, but the accomplice has nothing to gain. Only the murderer will graduate. Rule seven: You are permitted to sleep wherever you desire, but be warned. If I catch any of you engaging in sexual activity... It'll be the last thing you do. Also, I would advise you to sleep in your rooms. Killing you would be facilitated if you were to fall asleep in a public place. Rule eight: A maximum of two people may be killed by one person. Rule nine: Once three people have discovered a dead body, the death will be announced over the loudspeaker. Finally, rule ten: Any new rules may be added by the school when it is seen fit."

"Big bwother! Pwease! Have pity on their poor souws. They don't wanna kiww each other, Monobeaw. Pwease!" Monomi had returned from behind the curtain and was at Monobear's feet, pleading.

"Monomi, go away! I'm trying to explain the rules to them, and you're getting in the way." Monobear growled at her.

"But Monobeaw..." Tears started to formulate in her eyes again. Monobear kicked her back behind the curtains.

"That wasn't vewy nice!" She sulked, but she didn't make any further noises.

"I apologize for that interruption. Sometimes, my sister gets restless. Now that we've gone over the rules, I will allow you to ask me any questions which might have popped into your minds."

"Why, just... why? Why would you do something so evil..." Abigail was the first to speak up.

"Because the despair of the most potent children participating in a life of mutual killing is overwhelming. It gives me a headrush just thinking about it." Monobear shuddered.

"I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Oberon suddenly started kicking and screaming.

"Kill someone. It isn't that hard." Monobear said lamely. "I have paperwork to do. I bid you all good luck with your school life of mutual killing! Toodles!" And with that, Monobear was gone, right before their eyes.

"You know... he's right. Killing isn't very hard..." Oberon calmed down a little bit.

"Are you insane?!" The Inspector leapt at her, subduing her in her seat. "I'm putting you on probation! In fact, any of you who break my strict set of rules are being put on probation!" The Inspector tied her up on the chair using some rope he had on hand. "We will bring you each of your meals. I will be watching you _very _carefully, Oberon Hoffen."

"Hold on. It was only her first offense... Some of us react differently to stress than others..." Tristan started, but the Inspector wouldn't let him finish.

"I am running a zero-tolerance policy! I don't care how she reacts! I will not let any of you fall victim to her insanity! As for you,Tristan, through your defiant acts against me, you are in violation of my policies!" The Inspector was being irrational. His frenzy wasn't uncalled for, given the circumstances.

"And just what would those policies be?" Allen inquired.

"...I'm not sure yet! I'll make them up as I see fit!" The supposed rules were just a bluff which allowed the Inspector to feel more powerful.

"Great idea, Inspector! You sure know how to keep people in line. But seriously, guys, what are we going to do about this school life of mutual killing?" Josh marked the Inspector with sarcasm once more.

"I say we don't fall for it..." Yuko had lost the bubbly and giggly attitude. She was simply calm and collected now.

"You know? This isn't so different from Chess. We're all trying to outsmart each other. We're going for each other's kings. Every game is to be won. It isn't a game if there isn't an option for victory. What we must determine here is what victory means? Is Graduation considered victory? Is living here forever considered victory over the urge to kill each other? Is escaping considered victory? Perhaps victory means something different for every person. Perhaps... the standard of victory being one concrete thing is flawed. That is all." Niko finished, but his words only frightened the others.

"Victory is staying alive! I'm too pretty to die! I'm too pretty, right?" Aria shrieked.

"Still, your hair is a mess. Nothing has changed from ten minutes ago." Allen muttered bluntly. Aria slumped in her seat and started to pout.

"I'm really scared..." Monica whimpered, quivering violently. The others had failed to notice her before, but she looked the worst off out of everybody.

"Hey, it's okay. We're all morally sound teenagers with bright futures. Nobody will kill anybody else." Allen comforted her, although he wasn't too convinced of the truth in his words himself.

"Oh... I guess..." Monica muttered. A glistening tear began to run down her face. "Suddenly, I feel... as if the music has stopped. It's been replaced by the sharp, ugly voices of pain and fear... " She again voiced her wise, poetic stance on things.

"It's okay. Maybe there are a few eighth notes in the song now, but it'll all turn out to be a legato!" Josh tried to cheer her up; meanwhile, Niko snickered.

"I guess YouTube prevented you from learning musical terminology, huh?"

"Guys... I expected so much from this place. Of course, then the mutual killing was told to us by... that THING. That MONSTROSITY! But... hearing you guys attempt to cheer up Monica like that. We really are the beacons of hope. I'm so glad to have trustworthy classmates like you guys! I just know nobody is going to die!" Abigail's voice morphed from sadness to anger to hope, all in one blurb.

"Abigail, I love you too, but I think it's a bit foolish to be so trusting of everybody. We don't know that nobody will end up becoming a killer..." Yuko's tone was of utmost concern.

"Yeah! Big sister Yuko is right! How can I trust any of you?" Charlotte, who had previously been silent, now jumped up and screamed, shocking everybody in the room.

"Can you untie me? I promise that I won't kill you." Oberon decided to speak up.

"No! You're on probation!" The Inspector barked.

"Be that as it may, it isn't exactly wise to only monitor one person. The rest of us aren't innocent angels. I wouldn't put it past any of us to kill one of our classmates. When the worst is brought out in us, we're nothing but a bunch of blood-thirsty piranhas. I actually sprayed a picture of piranhas once. So detailed..." Rayne was the one to try to reason with the Inspector next.

"If it's Graffiti you're alluding to, I can't say I see your work as valid, but you bring up a good point. Oberon might be crazy, but that doesn't mean she's the only one capable of killing another person. As I said before, victory means different things to different people. To assume that Oberon is the only one who wants to succeed by graduating is simply foolish." Niko snapped at the others.

"Be that as it may, Oberon has exhibited wild and unpredictable behavior. It isn't unwise to keep her under watch." The Inspector explained.

"...Guys! I think we should check out our rooms. According to this map, the boy's rooms are at the south side of this floor. There are several routes to their dorms such as going back the way we came and through the other sides of the classrooms we were in. Also, they could go through the gym. Finally, if they wanted to take a longer route, there is a hallway wrapping around most of the floor which they could take. Girls, our rooms are located at the west side of this floor. We're actually rather close to them at the moment, so it would be best to just leave through those double doors over there." Yuko pointed to a set of white double doors which nobody had explored behind yet.

"That's fantastic, sugar, but I think we have more pressing matters at hand..." Allen disagreed with Yuko's notion. He started pacing back and forth, rather stressed out. "This kind of stress isn't good for my complexion..."

"You're blaming me for wanting to find our rooms, yet you're worried about your complexion. Fantastic." Yuko still smiled at everyone, although Allen was irritating her.

"Um... if I'm allowed to speak... I actually second the notion of finding our rooms... um... I think it is a good idea..." Bertie managed to let loose a few words before cowering behind Tristan.

"Actually, it might make things less stressful for us if we're settled in our rooms. We can all meet back up once we're done examining things. Sound like a plan?" Tristan persuaded the group into what was nearly a unanimous agreement.

"Fine, then I guess it's settled. We'll go to our rooms, and then only fourteen of us return. The fifteenth will have a knife in their back with blood pouring out. This is just GREAT." Allen looked puckered.

"I'm glad you agree! It will be great! Okay, then shall we go?" Josh smirked at Allen.

"I think so! I'm off to see the bedroom, the wonderful bedroom of mine!" Abigail started singing and skipped out of the Auditorium. The other students followed her lead. But before Allen could get going, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The touch of the hand was gentle, and when he turned around, he could see Monica, who was still quivering.

"Did you want something, honey?" Allen bent down to match Monica's shorter height.

"I'm just... terrified. I don't want to die..." She started crying again.

"Hey! Settle down there, missy. Everything is going to turn out alright."

"But... can you really say that for sure...? You heard Rayne. Any of us could turn out to be the killers. Except... I don't think I could kill anyone... I'm just...too weak." She managed the words between sobs.

"Well... no, I can't say that for sure, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Not being able to take another human being's life... it doesn't make you weak. I think it makes you strong. Too strong to succumb to Monobear's antics."

"You really... think so...?" She started to pull herself together.

"Yeah! Definitely! And you're so talented too! I mean... remembering pieces you've written in your head is just amazing!"

"Well... maybe I'm talented, but... that doesn't stop someone from... bashing my head in with a hammer. I just... I can't stand the stress. I don't know who I can trust... except... maybe you..." The sobs started up again.

"You can trust me! Sweet thing, I promise I'll always be here for you... I'll protect you! I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"Really...?"

"Yeah... I'll try my hardest for you. I say... we stick together. Watch each other's backs. Darling, I'll be honest. I'm a bit scared myself. Like that Charlotte girl, for example, gives me the creeps..."

"Hahaha yeah, me too. And the Inspector is a bit too controlling for my tastes..."

"I guess the only ones we have to trust are each other!"

"Yeah, I... I'm just so glad to have someone I can actually trust. I mean... Abigail says she likes us all... but... maybe it's all just a lie. Maybe... she's a sadist who wants to chop my head off..."

"Well... I wouldn't go that far. Say, sister... what made you decide to trust me anyways...? I mean, I would trust me too..."

"You just seem so...confident. I really lack confidence. Ever since middle school..."

"What happened in middle school?"

"Well... I've always been more soft-spoken than all the other girls. And... I was really different. All I needed was my Ukelele to make me happy... but... I got picked on a lot. There were... a lot of bullies at that school... I ended up having to move..." Monica got gloomy when talking about her past.

"...I'm sorry you had to go through that. There's bullies everywhere. Like when I was young... people always called me gay because I was good at cutting hair... So that's part of why I'm so confident today! I have to be the one to control others. I can't let anyone walk all over me..."

"Oh... well I'm sorry to hear that. But we're better than them. That's why they tried to bring us down to their level. I'm... sure of it. But... back on hand. I'm just glad to be able to trust you."

"Likewise to you, doll..." Suddenly, Monobear popped out of nowhere!

"Gah!" Allen jumped one foot into the air.

"Awh! That was so sweet! I'm touched. Really, I am!"

"Monobear... please go away..." Monica's dark skinned face turned a bright red.

"Okay, okay! But you two should hurry and check out your rooms! Don't wanna be late for that meeting, do ya?" And with that, Monobear disappeared.

"No, I guess not. Jeez, that bear is creepy. Until the meeting, dearie..." Allen walked out of the Auditorium after he exchanged a quick, comforting hug with Monica. She, too, went to go find her room.

Several more minutes passed after Monica and Allen's private conversation. Eventually, they reconciled in the Auditorium. Contrary to Allen's prior notion, all 15 of the students returned safely.

"Everybody, I have an announcement. I have decided upon four additional rules to ensure our safety." The Inspector belted, causing the exchange of several dubious glances amongst the students.

"Please continue..." Saya rolled her eyes, wishing for this lecture to be over.

"The four new rules are as such! First, I will be taking attendance at every breakfast! That way, we'll know if anyone has gone missing!"

"I think we would know anyways..." Okami blurted. The Inspector ignored her and continued speaking.

"Second off: each night, I will put a piece of tape on your respective doors, so that we will know who has exited their room during our nocturnal hours. This will help identify any potential culprits."

"That... actually isn't too bad of an idea." Niko agreed with the Inspector for once.

"There's a reason I'm at the super high school level. For our third rule, anyone whose misbehavior is too excessive or too horrible will be put on probation."

"That's really vague." Allen interjected. The Inspector stopped his spiel for a second to think.

"Perhaps it is... Would you like to be the first one to solidify the system, Allen? Back talking the Inspector is a level one offense."

"How serious is excessive control-freakiness?" It was Josh who did just what the Inspector said not to.

"Good question, Joshua. It would seem you've discovered yet another level one offense which Mr. Coiffeur has broken. Allen, should you break three more offenses, you will be put on probation." The obliviousness of the Inspector was amusing.

"Please tell us your fourth rule." Tristan said to the Inspector, changing the subject.

"I was just getting to that. The fourth rule is that I may add any additional rules as I see fit." The Inspector swaggered to the front of the group. "And that is all I have to say. I give you permission to speak now."

"Thanks. I wish I had been given that earlier. Anyways, it would seem that there is, in fact, a hallway which can be used to maneuver around the school with ease." Allen added.

"I suppose this means the map is accurate, then. In fact, it makes sense for the I.D. cards to function properly. After all, Monobear's desired murders are made much easier with a map on each of us. I bring additional information. The few windows I could find have been bolted down, and every imaginable exit point is covered with heavy-duty steel. Unless anybody has any dynamite, it seems we actually are stuck here." It was Saya who explained how things were to the others.

"Hm, so it is... In the meantime, it isn't like they left us without entertainment. There's a Gymnasium, a Recreational room, and an Auditorium. Perhaps, with enough time and research, we can escape. For now, try to adjust your lifestyle." Yuko explained to the others.

"I want to go skating! I can't do that anymore..." Aria mumbled wistfully.

"That isn't necessarily true, big sister Aria. Maybe there's one past that locked stairway!" Charlotte chimed in.

"I suppose that's possible. There isn't anything on the map past that point, so I wouldn't count on it. How depressing..." Aria sounded gloomy.

"Maybe it's a good thing that cold air can't harm your hair any more. It's already done a number on it." Allen commented. Aria scowled at him.

"Well I want to stop that Monobear! He's a disgrace to toys everywhere! I will not stand for his shenanigans!" Abigail declared.

"Abigail, that's the boldest thing I think I've ever heard you say..." Okami commented. Abigail was quiet for a second.

"Yeah... well I feel really strongly about it. That's all..." Abigail blushed.

"No, don't be embarrassed. I think it shows character!" Josh teased.

"I can see this meeting is pretty much over, so I'm going to my room. Thank the heavens I was wise enough to bring several philosophical books. I just knew I would be surrounded by simpletons..." With that, Niko left through the Greenhouse door.

"Uh... I kinda wanna go back to my room too..." Bertie squirmed in place.

"You don't need our permission." Tristan told Bertie kindly.

"Oh... thank you... I think..." Bertie scampered out of the room.

"I wanna leave too!" Oberon wailed.

"No. You are not allowed to go anywhere unless I deem it appropriate. I apologize if this seems harsh, but I cannot allow you to danger the others. Now, I believe I saw a supply closet on that map. That is where I will be guarding you for the entirety of our stay here. Unless you can somehow prove your sanity to me, that is." The Inspector lashed at her, getting impatient.

"Guys, this meeting is as good as over. Go ahead and do what you want. I'm gonna check out the Kitchen, myself. Maybe Monobear has left us some exotic coffee beans." Tristan wandered off on his own as well. The students dispersed and went on their own ways around the school. Promises of peace, happiness, and escaping the life of mutual killing were made without struggle, but nobody knew how long it would take for someone to break these promises. Nobody knew how long it would take for someone to go insane. Most frightening of all, nobody knew how long it would take for somebody to be killed.

**I hope you enjoyed this! You got to see a bit more character development here, which I sure hope you enjoyed. Again, make sure to vote on the poll! Seeya next time!**


	7. Communal Life of Killing

**Hey everyone! I can tell that the excitement level is rising based off of your messages and reviews! That's a good thing! Also, a lot of you have wanted to plan your character's executions or something such as that. While I do appreciate your suggestions, and I do take them into account. Ultimately, the executions will be of my own creation. Still, I appreciate the help with everything. Also, I've noticed that some of you want me to mix up my dialogue/descriptions more, so that flows better. I can certainly try to accomplish that, so I would appreciate you telling me how I did on that in your next reviews. Also, the poll is now closed. There were several winners, but there wasn't one clear winner. **

**In first place with 2 votes were Niko, Charlotte, Monica, and Oberon. **

**In second place with 1 vote were Okami, Josh, Yuko, The Inspector, and Saya. **

**With no votes were Abigail, Rayne, Allen Bertie, and Aria. I am naming these in the order in which they are displayed on the poll, not in any particular order. Thank you for voting, and enjoy the show! Oh, and a couple more things. Sorry, I never shut up, apparently. You should go submit a character to Hoprocker's SYOC if you haven't already. It's gonna be better than mine, but we're hoping we can build off of each other's fans. Second, if there are any weird issues with the spacing in this chapter or any following chapters, blame Google Docs. It was wanting to add in a lot of double spaces. Anyways, on with the show!**

After the students had dispersed from the meeting, the bitter taste of fear hung in the air. Such an ideal school for the talented youths had become a nightmare. Several students were terrified, while others were in disbelief. The first to act upon the situation was Inspector Javert. Once everyone had left the Auditorium but him and Oberon, he untied her.

"Come with me now. You have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you." The Inspector seized Oberon violently. He took the rope from the chair and placed it around his shoulder. Oberon didn't struggle to get free. Instead, she clamored vigorously, pleading for someone to help her.

"Screaming won't help. You've exhibited a sadistic nature already; therefore, it is necessary to tie you up somewhere secluded." He snapped at her. The Inspector's words shut her up, and she began to look more forlorn than bewildered.

"I just got overwhelmed by the situation. Please let me go..." Oberon managed to utter before she started sobbing. The Inspector didn't ease up. He instead led her into a supply closet at the North side of the school. Shelves full of needless junk surrounded a small, dimly lit room. The Inspector found a grey folding chair set against the wall and forced Oberon onto it.

"This will be your new home until you can prove to us that you aren't a sadistic rebel who kills people for the thrill of it. We will be bringing you meals, and I will be keeping an eye on you for most of your time here. Get used to it." The Inspector spoke softly, yet there was a sinister undertone in his voice. He proceeded to bind her to the chair, and the chair to one of the posts connecting the shelves. He pulled out another chair for himself and sat it down facing Oberon. The Inspector placed himself a good three feet away from her, fearing that she may attack him if he were any closer.

"So this is what jail is like, huh...?" Oberon muttered wistfully. She hung her head and went silent. The Inspector shot up straight in his chair at that comment.

"This is NOT what jail is like. This is like a luxury hotel compared to jail! Stop complaining! You're such a headache!" He looked offended. Oberon perked up at this strange reaction. She looked perplexed.

"What's your deal? I wouldn't think mentioning a jail to a police inspector would be so offensive." Oberon spoke confidently, almost taunting him. Suddenly, the Inspector burst out into song!

"Every man is born in sin. Every man must choose his way. You know nothing of Javert. I was born inside a jail. I was born with scum like you. I am from the gutter too!" The Inspector mused loudly. Oberon was baffled.

"That was deep. My condolences..." Oberon began. "So now that I've calmed down, may I be treated like a normal human?" She pleaded. If the Inspector was upset about his secret being revealed to this unstable girl, he stopped showing it long enough to deny her her freedom.

"No," the Inspector snapped "You may not be set free. After all, what if you're deceiving me? I cannot take such a chance." He crossed his arms. He and Oberon sat in silence for the remainder of the day. Oberon's inner dialogue began to sound.

_Man... I really am Super High School Level Bad Luck. Who ties up their classmates on the first day? Ah well... at least the room I'm in is interesting enough to look at. There's toy shovels, dodgeballs, a hammer used for croquet, art supplies, paper, and a multitude of other things. _

Oberon's train of thought continued on for a long time, and she remained silent. The Inspector stayed true to his oath and remained watching her.

* * *

Niko was ambling from his room to the kitchen. He had tea on his mind, and he was determined to get some. Suddenly, Charlotte jumped in front of him. The timing of his stop and her jump was such that Charlotte was a mere six inches from him.

"Yay!" Charlotte belted. "Just the person I was looking for!" Charlotte flashed him a gigantic smile.

"Oh bother... What do you want, child? I have tea to make." Niko replied, uninterested in her.

"I just want another chance to talk to my big brother Niko!" Charlotte looked dreamily into Niko's eyes. "Can I go and get some tea with you? It'll be an adventure!" She expectantly pleaded.

"Very well. If you must come with me, I have no reason to disallow such an event." Niko seemed slightly irritated. Charlotte didn't pick up on his feelings and began jumping for joy!

"Yay! Big brother Niko and I are friends! We're the best of friends already! I made a friend on the first day!" Charlotte continued blathering for a minute, and then they headed towards the kitchen. Charlotte attempted to converse with Niko, but he brushed off most of her conversation starters.

Eventually, they found themselves in the Kitchen which had a bit of an Autumn theme to it. Orange and red leaf patterns decorated the wall, and the welcoming aroma of pumpkin seeds greeted them as they entered. The kitchen itself was decent in size. Niko presumed that it could be used by several chefs at once, seeing as there were two stoves and microwaves. Eventually, Niko stumbled upon a cabinet with an assortment of tea flavors. Charlotte eagerly peered over his shoulder.

"Big brother Niko! Which flavor is your favorite?" She blurted right in his ear.

"Please don't make me go deaf. I'm right here, after all. There's no sense in shouting. As for my favorite tea, I prefer a brisk Earl Grey tea. How about you?" It was the first question Niko had asked Charlotte the entire time, and it delighted her.

"Yay! I'm so glad you asked!" She squealed. "I'm a huge fan of Sweet tea myself, although I quite like Green tea." Charlotte finished. "So which kind are you making me?" She inquired, peering over his shoulder once more.

"Seeing as you shouldn't have something with caffeine, I'll make you some Chamomile tea." Niko said as he reached back behind the assortment of boxes. "Come to think of it, Chamomile sounds good for me too. I need something to relax my nerves..." He pulled out a faded-green box with black designs on it. Inside of the box were twelve tea bags, just as it said on the front of the box.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout! This is my handle, and this is my spout. When I get all steamed up, hear me shout. Tip me over, and pour me out!" Charlotte began to sing. "Sorry, big brother Niko! I always feel that it's necessary to sing that tune when I'm making tea!"

"You aren't making tea. I'm making tea." Niko corrected her. "Your enthusiasm is still appreciated. Perhaps you would fancy a snack to go along with our tea?" He heated up the water for two minutes in one of the microwaves. Meanwhile, Charlotte searched in another cabinet for a snack. She discovered several items such as chips, crackers, cookies, pasta, cereal, and peanut butter, but she decided to opt for the box of donuts.

"Big brother Niko. I'm getting a jelly donut! What kind do you want?" Charlotte spoke at a normal volume for once. Niko turned away from the microwave to inspect the flavors of donut. After all, the microwave timer still had a good thirty-two seconds left.

"I'll take a cake donut. It has less sugar and is much healthier. Thank you for fetching the snacks yourself. I honestly can't say I expected that level of maturity from you. Shall we sit?" Niko took the water out of the microwave and poured it into two different mugs. He carried them cautiously to the Dining Room which was connected to the Kitchen and set them down on the table there. Charlotte followed him and set down two plates.

The two drank their tea and ate their donuts in silence. After they were done, Monobear popped up.

"Oooh, seems like someone's on a date!" Monobear nudged Niko. "Don't mind me, you love birds! I'm just restocking the food." Monobear winked at Charlotte before starting to the Kitchen.

"Wait." Niko said. Monobear stopped in his tracks and turned around. "For starters, we aren't on a date. She simply wanted to accompany me while I went to drink some tea. Also, why would you restock the supplies so quickly? There isn't a lack of anything yet. Unless, of course, intelligence among my classmates counts." Niko crossed his arms. Monobear chuckled.

"Haha, I like you, Niko. I really do! I think you might just be smart enough to graduate." Monobear began. Niko rolled his eyes, and Charlotte smirked.

"The silly bear thinks big brother Niko will be a murderer! Little sister Charlotte disagrees!" Charlotte claimed fiercely. She stuck out her tongue at Monobear.

"Oh my. Someone is rather feisty today!" Monobear smiled at Charlotte. "Oh, and about the restocking of food. I receive the food from a delivery truck each day. I always restock what you've eaten at nine in the evening." Monobear walked into the Kitchen to restock the tea and donuts.

"That's really wasteful..." Niko was saying. In the middle of his sentence, Josh and Okami walked into the Dining Room.

"Hey man! I've been looking for you." Josh smiled at Niko. Niko looked indifferent. Okami began to write something on her notepad.

"What do you desire?" Niko inquired. "Please make it quick, as I have philosophies to pursue."

"Philosophies? Sounds interesting. Anyways, what I came here to tell you was that I challenge you to a Chess match!" Josh said confidently. "In fact, I wanna play right now!" The intense fires of competition burned in Josh's eyes. He wanted to play Niko, and he wouldn't take no for an answer!

"Very well..." Niko seemed amused. "I suppose defeating the YouTuber can't be too difficult." Niko taunted Josh.

"Little sister Charlotte wants to come too!" Charlotte squealed. She grabbed Niko by his hand and started trying to pull him towards the Rec Room.

"Wait just a moment, hasty child." Niko stopped her. "We must clean our dishes. Josh, Okami, I will meet you at the Recreational Room in ten minutes." Niko and Charlotte took their dishes to the kitchen to scrub them. Josh and Okami left the Dining Room.

* * *

Okami and Josh arrived in the Rec Room to find that Saya was examining the Ping Pong table.

"Hello there!" Okami piped up, snapping Saya out of her focus. "Are you investigating something?" Okami inquired.

"I was just curious as to which material the table was made out of. It affects my strategy when playing." Saya said before turning back to the table. "It would appear this table was crafted with timber. I see..."

"Hey, I've played some Ping Pong myself in the past. As a journalist, I get to go places a lot. I've met a lot of people, some of whom were rather talented Ping Pong players." Okami bragged. "Would you like to play a game?" Okami grabbed a paddle and started bouncing a ping pong ball.

"I suppose I could play a quick game with you. I'm warning you; I'm pretty good." Saya smiled at Okami and picked up the other paddle.

"I would play too, but I have a Chess match coming up here in a few minutes." Josh said eagerly. His excitement was clear. He stood beside the table, so he wouldn't interrupt the game. The girls warmed up for a minute, and it turned out that both of them were very advanced players.

"You may serve first if you wish." Saya said. "And I have to admit, those strokes are rather forceful. You weren't lying when you said you had experience." Saya complimented her. Okami couldn't tell if Saya was hustling her, or if she really meant it.

"Thanks, I guess. Okay, so I suppose the score is zero to zero." Okami muttered before serving the ball. The ball quickly shot from corner to corner, just barely touching the table. Saya returned the ball with ease. Saya's ball had a sharp angle on it, and Okami barely managed to return that shot. Saya finished the point with a slam.

"Wow! I haven't seen many people return that serve so well. That makes it your serve, and the score is zero to zero." Okami tossed the ball to Saya. Saya served the ball with a heavy sidespin, shifting the ball to the right after it bounced. Okami flattened the ball right down the line, striking it with a fury. Saya had no problem returning that with a lob which tapped the edge of the table, thus bouncing off to the side.

"That was pretty lucky, I admit." Saya said before serving the ball again. The girls continued to play a very fast-paced game of Ping Pong as Josh watched in fascination. After a couple more rallies, each resulting in the service being switched, Niko and Charlotte showed up.

"Hey guys! It's still pretty early in your match. Saya is up one to zero, if I'm understanding things correctly. I'm gonna go play chess now." Josh said before wandering over to the chess board.

"Big brother Niko is gonna kill Josh!" Charlotte cheered. "In the Chess game, that is." Charlotte covered. Niko shot her a disapproving look.

Josh had the first move, because his pieces were white. He opted to move the pawn on the very left forward by two. Niko moved the pawn in front of his king forward two spaces.

"That just gives me an opening to get your king..." Josh commented. Niko rolled his eyes.

"It also frees my bishop and queen, giving them more mobility." Niko explained to Josh. Josh looked confused. Josh continued to move his pieces aimlessly, occasionally putting Niko's king into check with his bishops, knights and rooks. Niko almost always took the attacking piece, but he rarely lost pieces in the process. Eventually, Josh only had his queen and two pawns remaining.

"Have you been playing defensively and going easy on me?" Josh asked. It was true that Niko hadn't made any offensive moves thus far.

"Perhaps. Maybe, I was just waiting for the right moment to attack." Niko said as he moved his rook down to the right corner of the board. Josh's king was now in check. He had no choice but to move his king northeast by one square. The two pawns blocked the king and queen, both of which hadn't moved a single space the entire game. Niko took Josh's queen with his rook.

"Drat! That was a good move." Josh was impressed. He moved his king one space to the right. Niko knew this was his opportunity to win. He moved his queen diagonally so that it was two spaces above Josh's king.

"Checkmate." Niko said coldly. "But nice try. I commend you on your bravery. I doubt anyone else will challenge me. I can only hope that I escape this wretched school, so I can play skillful players once more." With that, Niko strode out of the room. Charlotte headed out as well. Josh returned to Okami and Saya's intense Ping Pong match.

"Who's winning?" Josh wondered. Neither girl broke her focus. Instead, Saya called out the score.

"Seven-five." Saya said before serving the ball. It had a heavy backspin on it. Okami barely managed to tap it over the net. Saya finished the point by hitting a shot with heavy sidespin to the opposite corner.

"You know so many shot combinations. I'm impressed." Okami muttered before Saya served the ball again. After a few more points, it was ten to six. Saya served the ball quickly, and it forcefully hit the corner of the table. Okami returned it with an equally fast shot. The rally continued between the two forceful players when suddenly... Okami hit a really sharp angle. Saya barely managed to tap it over the net, but Saya's shot went at a sharp angle as well. Okami managed a deep, neutral shot off of this. Saya hit a shorter shot. Perhaps it was too short... It hit the net and just barely rolled over. Okami couldn't return this lucky shot. The game belonged to Saya.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" Okami praised Saya. "I haven't lost a game of Ping Pong in a long time." She explained, accepting the loss with dignity.

"I do have quite a bit of experience playing. Add that to my detective dexterity, and you have a solid Ping Pong player." Saya was pleased with her win.

"Detective's dexterity? Care to elaborate?" Okami said, taking out her notepad. Saya didn't seem to mind this, as she proceeded to explain what she meant.

"Well..." Saya began. "Detective dexterity is just what I like to call the agility I've acquired through my practices. Leaving crime scenes in tact and handling dead bodies both require a good deal of dexterity and sleight of hand." She finished her explanation.

"That's really interesting..." Okami said as she scribbled things on her notepad. She wrote so quickly that her hand was a blur. "I'll make sure to include it in my daily journal entry. Thank you for a fun match, and maybe next time, things will go differently." Okami gave Saya a mischievous smile and a wink before heading out the door.

"Goodnight then, Saya. I'll see you at breakfast!" Josh smiled at her and waved, signaling his leave.

_And then there was one._ Saya thought to herself. She decided to head to her room. It might be nice to get some sleep. Saya took the most direct route which took her through a classroom. When she arrived outside her room, she found the Inspector loitering in front of the doorway.

"Saya, you are the last one to enter their room." He said coldly. "Enter now, so that I can put tape on your doorway." The Inspector said before moving out of the way, allowing Saya to unlock her room.

"Goodnight, Inspector. Say, how did it go with that crazy Oberon girl?" Saya said, hesitating to close the door.

"She has been bound, and I highly doubt she'll be escaping. And goodnight to you as well, Saya." The Inspector signalled for her to close the door and put the standard strip of tape on her door. He walked back to the supply closet and began to monitor Oberon for the night. The loudspeaker sounded.

"Attention students. This is an announcement from your headmaster, Monobear. It is now 10 PM. Your I.D. cards will cease most of their functions. Good night, and I hope you have the sweetest of dreams." Monobear's sinister voice taunted them with it's final sentence. The only dreams they would be having would involve being gutted by their classmates.

* * *

** R**

"Say, Monomi? What do you think of this year's students?" Monobear said.

"I think that youwe being too cwuel. How awe they gonna be nice and happy now. Youwe a meanie!" Monomi replied. The two continued going back and forth.

"So you think the communal lifestyle is cruel? I disagree. I find it refreshing, actually. The icons of hope should be able to overcome such obstacles, right? If not, are they really worthy of being super high school level anything?"

"Yes! Yes, Monobeaw, they awe! Pwease wet me set my owiginaw pwan into action! It'll be so much mowe fun!"

"I think you're misunderstanding this, Monomi. This communal life isn't about having fun. And your plan wasn't interesting enough! What's happening now is fine."

"This is gonna come back to bite you. I just know it! Youwe a buwwy, and buwwies nevew succeed!" With that, Monomi hopped away from Monobear.

"Sigh... women... Can't live with em; can't live without em. I'm kidding, of course. It was a woman who gave birth to the first ever bear. Anyways, back to the original topic. I can't wait to see who's going to snap first. It sure will be interesting!"

**Did the new dialogue stuff help any? Also, do you think Monobear's Theater is a good touch? Thanks, and make sure to review and jazz! Also, go submit to Hoprocker if you haven't already.**


	8. Riveting Developments

**Good job guys! We managed to give Hoprocker a few more submissions, which I'm sure she was happy about! Hers is gonna be about college students, and thus will have a totally different feel from mine. Therefore, I say you guys follow both stories. Also, we've been banking on the second and third chapters's plethora of reviews to keep the average over 11 per chapter, but I'd like to get to having an average of 12 per chapter. For those of you bad at math, that means getting to 96 before posting the next chapter. This probably isn't too realistic of a goal, but I would sure love it if we could manage it! As for the chapter itself, I'm sorry if this feels like it's going too quickly. Unlike the game, we don't follow the path of one protagonist. We follow fifteen paths. Therefore, if one character got fifteen "points" of development in the first chapter, fifteen characters would each get "one" point, right?. This example is kinda weird, but I'm going to assume you know what I mean. :P So let's get this chapter rolling before Monobear executes me for killing my audience with an excessively long AN. **

"Good morning, you bastards. It is 7 in the morning here at Rising Stars Academy. Let's all strive to do our best today!" Monobear announced over the loudspeaker. The group drowsily made their way to the dining room for breakfast. Monica stopped at Allen's door on the way to breakfast because she didn't see him in the hallway.

*ding dong* Monica rang the doorbell while suppressing a yawn.

"Who is it?" Allen's voice came from inside the room. He sounded tired.

"Monica." She tried to raise her voice so he could hear her from behind the door. The difference wasn't very noticeable, but he definitely heard her.

"Good morning, honey. If you just give me a few minutes, I'll be there for breakfast." Allen said drowsily, although Monica could tell from the direction of his voice that he wasn't in bed. He was probably doing his hair or something. Monica had developed an ear for these sorts of things; after all, a songwriter must be able to make note of subtle, audible cues to enhance their music.

"Oh... that sounds good! But how much time do you actually need to do your hair..." Monica wondered, remaining at his door.

"I want to appear presentable this morning. You should run along; otherwise, the Inspector will organize a search party for you. Or worse. He'll lock you up in the same room as Oberon." Allen said quickly. Monica shrugged, even if he couldn't see it.

"Okay... suit yourself. I'll tell him where you are..." Monica said before heading to the Dining Room. Before her was a table full of her classmates. They had thoughtfully arranged two seats next to each other for her and Allen.

"Monica. Take your seat at once. I assume your boyfriend will be here too." The Inspector snapped while making check marks on a clipboard. Monica's dark cheeks turned a scarlet red color.

"...He's not my boyfriend, for one. And he's still in his room. Um, I think he said something about looking presentable for everyone. And he's not my boyfriend..." Monica said awkwardly while taking her seat. Rayne shot her a smile across the table.

"Hey," Rayne whispered "There's no shame in a little lovin. Love is like a fire. It cannot subsist without continual movement. As soon as it ceases to hope and fear, it ceases to exist." He winked at Monica. She looked baffled.

"But... I don't..." Monica tried to explain, but Abigail interrupted her.

"Awww! It's so sweet! Monica and Allen are such cutie pies! I'm so glad my classmates make such good couples!" Abigail continued to gush while Monica's sanity level slowly dropped.

"Please... stop it. We aren't together yet. I just wanna eat my breakfast. Please." Monica whimpered. Josh stood up for her.

"Guys... let's leave the poor girl alone. They've only known each other for like 24 hours." Josh proclaimed. Abigail sighed, agreeing with Josh, although she clearly still wanted to pry Monica for information.

"I'm tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." Saya muttered, changing the subject. "But at least I discovered something interesting while on my night walk."

"So that's why your tape was torn. Please elaborate." Aria commented. Saya finished a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"Okay, so the natural daylight pads built into the floor of the greenhouse run on a timer. They require no light switch. I bet the plants appreciate that. Technology is amazing, huh?" Saya explained to the group.

"Oh! Well that's certainly interesting!" Yuko piped up despite being previously silent. "And I've been receiving some very interesting things in my nightly readings." Yuko's tone of voice suddenly seemed grave.

"Care to elaborate, or are you going to stare at us mysteriously for the rest of our meal." Allen said as he walked into the Dining Room.

"Allen..." Monica said. "Um... they saved you a seat." Monica still looked really embarrassed. Yuko continued her story.

"Anyways... What the spirits have been telling me is this: Only through friendship will we ever escape this place. Still, death will happen. Friends will fall. Relationships will be torn." The whole room awkwardly turned their focus to Monica and Allen. "But in the end, we must be the ones to save ourselves." Yuko finished her spiel.

"Wait a second!" Charlotte belted. She looked around the room. "Big brother Niko isn't here!" Charlotte looked very concerned. "I hope he isn't dead!" She jumped out of her seat.

"Chill." Aria said plainly. "His tape wasn't torn. He's probably in his room, reading a book. He's an introvert like that, and we, or rather, mostly you, Charlotte, overwhelm him." Aria explained her assumption to Charlotte. This seemed to calm her down, although she made a pouty face. Tristan changed the subject.

"Guys... I have something to say." Tristan started.

"That's unsurprising..." Allen cut him off. Tristan continued, ignoring Allen's rudeness.

"Monobear tried to convince me to be his mole. I refused his offer, obviously." Tristan said gravely. A hush fell over the room.

"Well... that begs many questions. Admittedly, I'm going to assume you denied his offer, since you're telling us about it." Okami muttered before writing something down on her notepad. She and Josh began to whisper to each other.

"Don't be so quick to trust him. He could be in league with another mole, covering for them." The Inspector snapped while glaring at Tristan. "We can only assume the worst when our lives are at stake. In fact, it would be wise to tie you up." The Inspector started moving towards Tristan.

"Wait." Saya halted the Inspector. "No, it doesn't make sense for Monobear to have two moles at once. Having one mole under your sleeve isn't very difficult. It's easy to hide what you're doing when the relations are limited. Two moles, on the other hand, would be very difficult to maintain. That doubles the chances of either of them being found out. Surely any mole who betrays their leader would inform the others of the other mole, right? Additionally, it's still early in this... new life. Why would Monobear need two moles?" Saya testified. The Inspector went back to making checks on his clipboard after grumbling about how he wanted to tie more hooligans up. Tristan shot Saya a grateful look.

"That Monobear is a meanie!" Abigail proclaimed. "He's a manipulative, two-faced, no good, jerk, excuse for a toy, MEANIE!" She was getting fired up. "To think that he would try to get us to turn on each other. He sickens me!" Abigail raised a fist in her vigorous passion.

"Darling, that's the whole point of this communal lifestyle." Allen explained to her. Suddenly, Monobear appeared.

"Thank you, Allen. At least someone is bright enough to understand me." Monobear stood on the table. "As for you, Abigail Beasley. You ought to be more like the other girls. Look at Yuko, for example. She's so mature, so much more developed than you. I mean, the childish act can only go on for so long. No guy will ever want to date a girl who has the mindset of a ten year old!" Monobear taunted Abigail. Abigail's face turned bright red.

"That's too cruel!" Abigail looked really upset. "That was one step too far, you stupid robot! The only boy I want to love me is my daddy! He's the only one who I know won't hurt me." Abigail looked really defeated. Monobear seemed pleased with his mental victory over the girl.

"Too bad you won't be seeing your daddy unless you off one of your classmates." Monobear gloated. "The real reason I'm here is about what Tristan said. No, I did not offer him the position as a mole. He lied to you." Monobear pointed at Tristan.

"What!" Tristan was flabbergasted. "No, I was being honest! It's the bear who's lying!" Tristan stood up.

"...Is that the best you have?" Monobear teased. "You don't even back up your claim with motive or evidence? That's pathetic. Think about it, guys. If he denies being my mole, wouldn't that make him seem faithful? With that false sense of trust, he could easily betray you guys. One of you could end up with poison in your coffee." Monobear went on to plead his case.

"No, I think he's telling the truth." Okami stood up for Tristan. Josh agreed with her.

"Yeah! I do too! After all, why would you care if he has our trust? Wouldn't him betraying us just feed into that despair fetish you seem to have?" Josh explained. Monobear sneered.

"Perhaps! Or perhaps forcing him to clear his name would make you guys trust him even more! Mwahaha, this gets better and better!" Monobear cackled. "I'm going to leave the lot of you to finish your breakfast. I have a special treat for you later!" And with that, Monobear disappeared.

"Eek... um, I'm leaving... if none of you mind..." Bertie said meekly before getting up and leaving. The students were silent after that as they pretended to eat. The fear and paranoia was becoming prominent. It was the Inspector who spoke up first.

"I'm bringing Oberon her food. Until next meeting, students. Be safe. Be well. Do not succumb to the rulings of that crazy bear." The Inspector began to prepare a plate of food for Oberon. Nobody responded to his statement. Instead, the students exchanged many wary glances. A few more minutes passed before someone else broke the silence. That person was Tristan.

"Guys, what Monobear said was intended to instill paranoia. If we don't let his mind games affect us, we might have a chance of escaping." Tristan reasoned with the group. Nobody had any objections. Whether it was because they actually didn't disagree, or if they didn't want to disagree was a mystery. The small talk resumed, and the students finished their breakfast.

* * *

Rayne was strolling the hallway, brainstorming his next work of art. This school was entirely too bland, anyways. He continued to make the same circle around the school, as he hadn't quite solidified the concept yet. He was walking by the girls' rooms when the door to Abigail's room flew open. What he could catch a glimpse of inside looked like complicated schematics for something. Abigail jumped when she saw him, and she quickly shut the door, attempting to hide her actions.

"Oh! Um, I didn't see you there Rayne! How's it going..." Abigail's eyes nervously darted around. Her shoulders were very tense. Rayne seemed amused.

"Haha, you don't have to play dumb. I know what I saw. You don't have to tell anything to me, girl." Rayne soothed. The tension in Abigail's shoulders flowed out like air from a popped balloon.

"Oh... that's nice of you. I'm just working on something... useful!" Abigail nervously eyed the security camera. "I wanted to go get a snack before resuming my work." She began to tap her foot.

"Ooooh..." Rayne understood. "I guess this does sound like something to be kept secret. Y'know, Toymakers and Graffiti Artists aren't so different. We both have that artistic vision..." Rayne changed the topic entirely, hoping that whoever was behind the camera was buying his excuse.

"No, we aren't! I mean, they're just different mediums for our art, right?" Abigail played off of Rayne's act.

"Artists are like water. We cleanse the dirt and grit of work and pain from people." Rayne said poetically. Abigail smiled and whispered something to him.

"Expect a note slipped under your door on my way back from the kitchen." Abigail whispered to him. "Okay, well I'm going to get a snack now!" She winked at him before heading towards the Kitchen.

"Off like a hummingbird..." Rayne muttered. "Well I'll see you around, little girl." He shouted before heading the opposite direction towards his room.

Rayne was lounging in his room, sketching his next design, when he heard a subtle shifting sound.

_Yes!_ Rayne thought as he saw a piece of notebook paper that had been folded into fourths at his doorstep. He searched for a place in his room where the message would be invisible to the cameras. _We need to come up with a secret language, so we don't have to be so secretive. _Rayne theorized before unveiling the message.

"_I'm making a toy that will help us defeat that meanie Monobear! I need you to keep this secret from the others, because Monobear could come and steal my plans. I know he knows I'm planning something because I've been spending a lot of time in my room. Once this toy is built, it will be pretty durable. He won't be able to destroy it very easily! I will certainly alert everyone once the design is completed. I know this seems crazy, but it's worth a shot! Thanks for caring, Rayne! I really like you! :)"_

A short but intriguing memorandum was written on the paper. While it wasn't signed, the tone of the letter and the topic of it clearly indicated Abigail as the writer. Rayne needed to hide this evidence somehow. He took out two mini spray-cans which contained red and blue paint and began to graffiti a simple design on the side with writing on it. The graffiti completely covered the message. What was on the page now was a trivial swirl design. Rayne took out a Sharpie marker and wrote something on it.

"Ignorance is my only gift." Rayne finished the piece with this message. He headed over to Abigail's room and slipped the piece of artwork under her door.

* * *

Bertie was sitting in the Dining Room, mixing different flavors of tea. He had several mugs of it lined up and one mug which was labeled with a post-it note. It said "Master Drink" on it. He was intently working on this strange concoction when he was startled by a voice. It sounded like Yuko.

"Guavas!" Bertie exclaimed, nearly dropping the mug he held in his hand. "Um... I mean, hello. Konichiwa, uh... yeah." Bertie was still halfway focusing on his experiments.

"Haha, sorry! I sure didn't mean to startle you!" Yuko winked at him. "So, what are you working on?" Yuko looked curious.

"Uh... it's nothing really, I um..." Bertie said nervously. Yuko was really intimidating, and he wasn't used to girls paying him this kind of attention.

"It doesn't look like nothing! In fact, it looks really interesting!" Yuko moved a little closer. Bertie inched away. "I bet it's really smart. You're so smart, Bertie. I think you could be the one to get us out of here!" She grabbed his hand. Bertie's ears turned pink.

"Uh... I... uh... thanks. It's just a small project." Bertie was beyond being frightened. He was terrified. Not only was a charming girl showing affection towards him, but also it was a girl of the occult. He pulled his hand away. "I uh... kinda need this for my mixing..." He began working, pretending not to notice Yuko.

"Oh Bertie... you're adorable." She winked at him a little too convincingly. He still seemed to buy it. "But really! Would you please tell me what you're working on! Pleeease!" Yuko widened her eyes. This was a side of her Bertie hadn't seen before. He didn't know what to do.

"Uh... well, I was just thinking that... um maybe it would be helpful to have something, uh... hypnotic." He mumbled. He bit his tongue before starting the next sentence. "Ow! I didn't mean to do that! Ouch!" Bertie stopped his explanation.

"Oh, I just hate when that happens. It hurts so much!" Yuko sympathized with him. She patted him on the shoulder. "But wow... something hypnotic, huh? I bet that could be really useful! But... do you really need it?" Yuko leaned in very closely. Bertie put his hand up, gesturing for her to stop. She was dangerously close to knocking over one of the mugs.

"Um... I have a bubble." Bertie spat out. "But what do you mean? I don't need it... uh... and please do watch those mugs..." He mumbled awkwardly. This whole experience was very shocking. Bertie hadn't pegged Yuko as the touchy-feely type...

"Oh! My apologies!" Yuko apologized. "If I get too close, just tell me. I'll give you a little breathing room." She winked at him. "And what I meant is, you don't need to hypnotize anyone! You're so intelligent that anybody would listen to you. You just need to be more vocal!" Yuko covered up what was an obvious flirtation attempt. Bertie didn't seem affected by the compliment.

"But... I'm really no good at being listened to. I'd rather just research. And besides... I don't think anyone would listen to me... I mean, some of you are just more commanding than me... and I just want to research." Bertie looked meekly at the ground. "Um, speaking of which..." Bertie gestured at his experiment.

"Oh! I'm sorry to have been a distraction, teehee!" Yuko once more apologized. "I guess I should let you get to work then. And by the way, I do too think people would listen to you! Anyways, I'm glad we had this little discussion! I can't wait to see what your concoction does!" Yuko gushed before patting Bertie on the back and leaving. Bertie felt rather overwhelmed after his encounter with the occultist to the extent that he could no longer focus on his experiment. He made note of his procedure thus far, labeled all of the mugs, and put all of them in the refrigerator. He decided to go to his room to lay down for a few minutes and process what just went down.

* * *

"Attention students of Rising Stars Academy! Please come to the Auditorium immediately. This is urgent." Monobear's irritating voice creeped through the loudspeaker. At once, the students began to make their way to the Auditorium. The Inspector untied Oberon's chair from the posts and carried her to the Auditorium with him. Soon enough, all of the students had arrived.

Black and red spotlights were dancing across the curtain, and Monomi was above them, sprinkling glitter upon them. When the students looked up to locate the source of the glitter, Monomi would try to hide.

"We can see you." Niko snapped. "You don't need to hide." Niko glared up at a now dejected Monomi.

"Awas. Evewyone is mean to me. Huwawa! I just wanted to make this moment speciaw. Now, I feew wike a woser!" Monomi sulked. Her rabbit ears began to droop.

"No!" Abigail exclaimed. "You aren't a loser! You're a really nice toy! You're so much nicer than that meanie, Monobear! I just know that you're special! Would you like a hug?" Abigail tried to cheer Monomi up.

"Can this get any more ridiculous?" Allen whispered to Monica. She smiled at him before whispering something back.

"Ugh, seriously. Although, I do feel kind of bad about Monomi's 'magic stick' being broken." She responded. Allen shrugged.

"Guys." Tristan interjected himself into the drama. "We should pay attention to the stage. It's more than likely where Monobear is going to appear." Tristan tried to turn the group's focus to the stage. Some people complied, while others were skeptical.

"What should make us think you actually want that?" The Inspector said in a tone harsher than usual.

"Uh... what?" Tristan asked. "Is this another one of your ramblings?" Tristan snarked.

"No! But if you're a mole, wouldn't you want us to pay attention to Monobear?" The Inspector speculated.

"Stop it." Saya cut herself into the conversation. "We already discussed this. Tristan isn't a mole. Stop being paranoid." She lectured the Inspector. He started to blush, embarrassed, and he hung his head. Tristan flashed Saya a grateful smile.

"Look! The curtains are parting!" Yuko announced to everyone. Upon hearing her voice, Bertie became very tense. Monobear jumped to the front of the stage, wearing a top hat and a monocle. He was holding a large, manilla envelope.

"Like a sir!" Josh commented. Okami nudged him, indicating that he should shut up. Monobear began his speech.

"As I'm sure many of you have assumed..." Monobear looked around the room. "There have been no murders yet. Your school life of mutual killing has been beary humdrum so far."

"No." Niko looked peeved. "Stop it with the puns." Monobear pretended not to notice.

"Because of this overly boring life, I am introducing a motive to drive you bastards to kill each other." Monobear continued.

"Big brother Monobear, that's really mean! I have a better idea. If you let Oberon free, she'll kill someone! I'm sure of it!" Charlotte proclaimed, pointing at Oberon. Oberon began to sulk.

"Don't give him any ideas." Aria said coldly. Monobear didn't look like he took this idea into consideration.

"And this is the motive I've prepared! If you manage to successfully graduate, the thing I hold in my hand will be yours!" Monobear sounded ecstatic.

"And what would that be?" Allen asked impatiently.

"The thing in my hand... is the deed to Bill Gates' house." Monobear said before laughing maniacally.

"Mwahahaha! Good luck with your communal lifestyle, now!" Monobear belted before disappearing. The tangy taste of despair rotted the flesh inside of the students' mouths. The situation was quickly going beyond their control; moreso than it already had. A deluge of emotions came onto the group at once. Fear, anger, sickness, hopelessness, and many more came. Most of all... the group was hurled down one more flight of stairs, getting closer to the basement of endless despair.

**What did you think? Yes, the motive was a little bit silly... But that is sure tempting, nobody can deny. What will our students do? Who will be the first to fall? Will anybody fall? Find out next chapter!**


	9. The Eye of the Hurricane

**Hey everyone! Since I don't have too much to blather about this time, I'm going to recommend a game for you! The Zero Escape series. If you haven't heard of this series, you should play through it or read the LP on somethingawful. You'll be glad you did! The plot is fantastic and the puzzles are fun! Also, I've put up a new poll. It's on my profile. It's "which pairing do you like the best" and Saya is an option all by her lonesome just so the whole cast is there. I also put Aria/Tristan together, just cause of hockey. XD Also, good job with the reviews! As I'm writing this, I'm at 92, but I'm expecting a few more, so it looks like I met my goal! Good job, everyone! Now I'm just hoping this high number stays consistent... On with it!**

Monobear's motive hung over their heads as an unnerving silence overwhelmed the room.

"Guys. We're falling right into his trap! This is exactly what he wants us to do! We have to stay strong and search for a way out." Tristan took command of the situation, attempting to rebuild trust among the group.

"Coming from the mole! You just want us to trust you, so you can choke us with coffee beans!" Oberon yelled at Tristan.

"Whaa?" Tristan seemed confused. "How did you know about that? I mean, I'm not the mole!"

"I told her." The Inspector said coldly. What followed was several surprised stares in his direction. "What, am I not supposed to tell her what's going on? Plus, are you aware of how boring it gets watching her for days at a time?" He broke character.

"She's crazy. Of course you aren't supposed to tell her what's going on." Allen snapped. Monica placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Um... he just means that maybe that wasn't a good idea..." She paraphrased Allen's oppressive statements.

"This is all besides the point." Niko proclaimed. "I don't have any reason to trust any of you, and that motive only worsens the matter. I'm going to my room now. Good luck not dying, everyone." With that, Niko made his exit.

"Big brother Niko! I'll protect you!" Charlotte ran off, trying to catch Niko. The Inspector followed suit, carrying Oberon back to the supply closet. She was surprisingly complacent.

"That bear pushes my buttons! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Abigail said angrily. "He's so mean!" She crossed her arms and began to pout.

"You can't let him get to you. That's what he wants." Aria said. "Besides, who's going to kill someone over the deed to Bill Gates' house? I bet the bear is bluffing."

"Good question. We don't know who would do such a thing. That's what makes it such dangerous threat." Okami thought out loud.

"Well I, for one, would not do such a thing!" Josh announced. "I'm gonna make so much money off of YouTube, I'll build a house like that on my own!" He sounded very confident.

"That's all well and good, but I don't think you should bother thinking about the outside world quite yet." Saya stated. "There aren't any ways out of here, and you just said yourself that you wouldn't kill anybody." She reasoned. Part of Josh knew that was true, so he dropped those notions.

"Monica and I are leaving." Allen proclaimed. "This has dissolved into nothing but chit chat." With that, Allen and Monica were out of there. Eventually, most of the remaining students had made their way out. Tristan and Aria were the only two remaining in the Auditorium.

"I sure hope nobody actually falls for that motive..." Tristan sounded worried. Aria decided to change the topic entirely.

"Tristan?" She wondered.

"Yes, Aria?" He acknowledged the question.

"Do you think I'm pretty? Like, please be honest." She pleaded. Tristan was amused by this question, although he didn't show it.

"Yeah! I think so!" He said enthusiastically. "Say, since you're an Ice Hockey wizard, do you have a favorite team?" Tristan changed the topic again.

"I'm a Bighorn's kind of girl myself. You?" Aria perked up immediately when Tristan brought up her favorite sport.

"I like the Chicago Blackhawks, personally... And it isn't because I'm a bandwagon!" Tristan laughed. "What'd ya say I make you some hot chocolate? I'd love to hear some stories about your intense fights on the ice." He poked her. She looked pleased.

"I think that's a great idea!" Aria exclaimed before the two began to walk together. "I bet you make great hot chocolate! I once knew a man up in Canada who made the greatest hot cocoa. He would make the drink piping hot, and then he would go around the neighborhood giving cups of it to us kids. We would always play in the snow and skate on this lake..." Aria continued wistfully as they made their way through the hallway. "But that was many moons ago..." She finished sadly. The nostalgia is her tone overwhelmed Tristan.

"Don't sound too happy. It's just hot chocolate." He tried to cheer her up. "But Canada, you said? That's interesting. I thought the students here were American." He slowly shifted away from the previous subject.

"Well, I'm actually Canadian, but I family moved to Montana unwillingly." Aria said bluntly as she held the door open for Tristan. They walked into the dining room, and instantly, the refreshing scent of Autumn kicked in.

"Oh, well I guess that kinda sucks. As a barista, I get to have a lot of conversations with customers as they sip on their coffees. Some of them are fairly interesting, and some of them are really quite boring. I think yours is one of the former!" Tristan said warmly as he was making the hot chocolate. "You don't have to watch me make it, you know." Tristan bantered. Aria didn't budge.

"But I want to watch you! I'm curious what kind of recipe you use. I wanna see for myself what makes your hot chocolate so delicious." Aria crossed her arms and observed.

"See... here's the thing. Ever heard the phrase 'mind over matter'?" Tristan said as he added a pinch of cinnamon in the mix.

"Yes, Tristan." Aria rolled her eyes. "My coaches would always say that to me. We had a thing going, where I would score more points in my games if more people complimented me before or during them. I don't know why that was, but it was really fun!" She explained. Tristan continued his own explanation.

"Well, part of what makes my drinks so amazing is that people come into my coffee shops expecting something amazing." Their drinks were being heated up in the microwave.

"That doesn't really make much sense..." Aria commented.

"Not when you first hear it, but it's been proven, actually." Tristan said. When he saw that Aria still looked unconvinced, he decided to elaborate on that. "My company tested 1,000 random people to see which of two coffee samples they preferred. They were the exact same brew of coffee, but one of them was labelled as mine, and the other was labelled as Starbucks. Mine was chosen as the better sample almost unanimously." Tristan's facial expression and tone were rather matter-of-fact, although what he had stated was very big.

"That's pretty cool! You managed to outdo Starbucks! I bet your prices are more reasonable too." Aria teased. "But now I understand what you mean. Your recipe itself might not be fantastic, but because people think it is, they perceive it as being excellent?" Aria wanted to make sure she understood.

"Now don't get me wrong. The recipe still makes pretty damn good coffee, but yes. That's the point of all this." The microwave beeped. "Oh! It's ready. Shall we sit?" Tristan took out the two piping hot mugs and carried them into the Kitchen.

"Now that you've told me all of this, I don't think I'm going to enjoy this hot chocolare quite as much." Aria teased.

"We'll see..." Tristan said as he set them down on the table. Aria began to sip her drink.

"Oh, well it is pretty good, after all!" Aria muttered between sips. It was all she could manage to get off before she sucked the rest of it down in one sip.

"Is it better than the guy in Canada's?" Tristan teased. He was taking a much more leisurely approach to his drink. Before he could count to two, Aria was done with her drink.

"...Maybe with a little more practice it will be." She said, still teasing.

"Hm, so you obsessively chugged his hot chocolate as well?" Tristan bantered back.

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Aria defended. The conversation eventually boiled down to a banter. Aria and Tristan eventually went their separate ways after their nice little outing.

* * *

"Allen... I'm scared..." Monica clung to Allen tightly. The two had decided to spend some time together in the Greenhouse. The fragrant aroma of flowers was enough to soothe them somewhat.

"It's going to be okay!" Allen comforted her, although he wasn't exactly convinced himself.

"But... will it really?" Monica's face was riddled with lines of tension. "I mean... Monobear continues to give us motivation to kill one another. I don't think... I'll make it out alive. If someone doesn't kill me, I'll die of stress..." She buried her head into his chest.

"No! I think you're going to make it!" Allen encouraged. "Besides. If you spend all our time worrying about dying, you won't find any escape route! Sugar, we got lots more exploring to do!" Allen flashed Monica a very fake smile.

"Oh stop it! You're killing me with that smile." She blushed. "Besides, people already seem to think we're an item. Do you want to encourage that?" Monica muttered.

"Well... aren't we already?" Allen stated. "I mean... honey, you're something special. I can tell! And... things are already starting to happen between us. Who is it that you were just leaning on, after all?" Allen uttered before he realized that his words could be perceived as offensive. Monica didn't look offended, however. Instead, she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. But... is it really a good idea to worry about love when we're forced into a dangerous situation like this..." Monica said as Allen ran his hand through her dark-brown hair.

"Oh Monica... you worry too much." Allen sighed heavily. "Maybe the situation is dangerous, but I can't think of a better person to endure it with than you..." Allen was beginning to blush as well. His cheeks were especially rosy, because of how active he was in cleaning them.

"That's really sweet!" Monica said stupidly. "I wish I didn't have my life to fear for, because then, I would date you." Monica said wistfully.

"Monica..." Allen started. "I want to make it so this outing was one we'll remember." He stated boldly.

"We practically live together... I see no point in that..." Monica shot down what she presumed was Allen coming onto her. "But I think it's really sweet that you want that. I'm just... not ready." After that, the two stared at each other awkwardly. A sweet silence filled the room. Suddenly, Josh opened the door.

"Oh! Hello there..." Josh realized that he had come in at the worst possible time.

"Gah!" Monica screamed before hiding her face in embarassment.

"Uh... I'm sorry." Josh was apologetic. "I didn't mean to!" Okami entered the greenhouse as well.

"Oh my... Josh, I told you this wasn't a good idea!" She snapped at him.

"Right, right. Let's allow the lovers to enjoy each other..." Josh said as he began to exit.

"We're not lovers... we're just..." Allen said, but he didn't know what to say. "Just leave..." He finally commanded.

"I thought he was gay..." Josh whispered to Okami after they headed out of the Greenhouse. Monica and Allen soon left the Greenhouse as well. Their outing was simply awkward at this point thanks to Josh and Okami. Suddenly, the loudspeaker turned on.

* * *

"Attention students. This is an announcement from your headmaster, Monobear. It is now 10 PM. Your I.D. cards will cease most of their functions. Good night, and I hope you have the sweetest of dreams." Monobear's nightly announcement marked another day of no deaths. How long this peace would last was unknown.

* * *

** ' R**

"Say, Monomi, have you ever heard of Satan Claus?" Monobear gleefully growled.

"I've heawd of Santa Cwaus! Is that who you meant?" Monomi responded.

"No! Satan Claus is actually Santa Claus's evil twin. He goes around to every house in America and steals one item, big or small." Monobear said with a sadistic grin.

"That's tewwible! The howwow! The howwow!" Monomi was frightened.

"It's not so horrible! All of the stolen things go to a special headquarters underwater run by one particular family. The Togami family." Monobear laughed.

"That's tewwible! I don't wike the Togami industwy anymowe!" Monomi was tearing up.

"Relax! I was just joking! The Togami conglomerate has no use for any of that underwater HQ stuff. I'm so funny!" Monobear applauded himself. The theater went dark.

* * *

It was a fairly normal morning in the Dining Room where the not-so-normal students were having breakfast.

"Bro... I'm really very sorry for walking in on you two." Josh apologized to Allen. They made up, although Monica didn't feel less awkward about it in the slightest. Saya walked in, just a couple minutes late.

"Sorry! My shower ran over by a couple minutes." She said drowsily as she took her seat. Nobody responded. Meanwhile, Yuko was flirtily waving at Bertie. He looked more flustered by the minute.

"Hold on..." Tristan noticed. "Saya, you entering reminded me. Where's the Inspector?" The group looked around. It was strange that nobody was there to boss them around. Maybe that's why the breakfast seemed so normal.

"I'm sure he just overslept. He isn't a robot, after all..." Okami stated. "I have to bring Oberon her breakfast anyways, so I'm going to go check on him." Okami said before heading into the kitchen to prepare the plate. She shortly came back out and spoke to the group before heading to the Supply Closet.

"Someone shameful had a donut for breakfast!" She said teasingly. "You can fess up..." She said, but nobody admitted to having eaten a donut. "Hm... I guess someone's been snitching food in the middle of the night. No matter! Be back shortly!" Okami chirped before heading out of the Dining room. She made her way down the hallway around the Kitchen and Auditorium before finding the Supply Closet. The door was opened just a crack, which seemed strange to Okami. She slowly opened the door and was baffled by what she saw.

The Inspector was dead.

* * *

**Yes. Many of you guys saw this coming. In fact, most of you did, I think. Let me say a few words about our inspector:**

**Inspector Javert, you were an interesting character to write. Unfortunately, you were too much of a Les Mis insert, and you didn't have much development left. Still, you added to the cast, and they will definitely miss you. Goodbye, and I hope you get to boss people around in heaven. **

**Okay! I'm really sorry about the time between updates. I was Bassooning my heart out at Band Ca**


	10. Investigation and Intuition

**Remember when I told you about the Zero Escape Series? I've been playing the second one, Virtue's Last Reward. I won't spoil anything, but wow... I'm impressed. I got an ending (well, a To Be Continued, anyways) and it was very suspenseful. The voice acting is superb, and the puzzles are fun! If you ever decide to play it, let me give you some advice. Be careful who you put your trust into, because it could end up badly. With that, the chapter is on. **

_Oh no. It couldn't have come to this. There's no way. He has to be sleeping..._ Okami thought to herself before putting the plate of food down on an empty shelf and going over to the body. She put two fingers on the Inspector's lifeless neck, searching for a pulse. She found nothing. _He's really dead. _Okami's heart fell. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Did this mean that the killer would graduate? No, it couldn't be that simple. There had to be another condition for graduation.

Okami suddenly snapped into focus. She scanned the room, attempting to find any traces as to who the killer was. She quickly deduced that this crime scene was very peculiar. For one, there was no blood on the Inspector's body. Had he been poisoned? It wasn't impossible. Second, there were shards of glass all over the floor in front of the Inspector. Had something glass been the fatal weapon, there would've been a noticeable source of blood on the Inspector's body. Also, there seemed to be a stain of some sorts on the floor. Something wet had, at one point, sat there, and the shards most likely floated in this substance. The substance had now dried up, and it hadn't evaporated, which was rather puzzling. Why wouldn't the culprit try to clean up their mess?

_Wait a second. I've been ignoring something major in this crime scene. How could I be so ignorant?_ Okami's attention at once turned to Oberon, who was sleeping soundly. Oberon's condition was easily the strangest part of this crime scene, even when viewed from across the room. Oberon's bindings had been unraveled, and the rope was missing entirely. In other words, Oberon could get up and walk off at any time if she so desired. It was particularly strange that she was still there. What was even worse was that there was a heavy-duty hammer plopped in Oberon's lap. _Hm... I should talk to her. But first..._ Okami got out a tiny digital camera which had been concealed in her legging and snapped a picture of the crime scene. _I'll use this as proof, just in case someone disrupts the crime scene later on. _Okami put the camera back in it's original concealed location. The camera was small enough, so that it wasn't uncomfortable or noticeable at all, almost as if it was designed to be secret. Finally, Okami decided to wake Oberon up.

"Oberon. Wake up." Okami said loudly. Oberon's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She slowly took in her surroundings, still dazed. Suddenly, what had happened clicked in her mind.

"WHAT! How did this..." Oberon looked around wildly. Suddenly, her eyes focused on Okami. "YOU did this. YOU killed him. I'm going to tell _everyone!_" Oberon got up to rush out of the room, but Okami stopped her.

"Not so fast. Look at the floor around you." Okami beckoned at the shard-covered floor. "If you go running out, not only will you hurt yourself, but you'll also make yourself look suspicious." Okami's words were enough to get Oberon to calm down momentarily.

"Okay, so what if I stay here. Eventually, the others are going to come up, and they're going to know it was you." Oberon's voice contained serious tones of disdain.

"Right. Except you're the one with a hammer in your lap. The Inspector doesn't have any blood on him. Do the math." Okami said bluntly. Oberon snapped her focus to her lap, and sure enough, there was a hammer lying there.

"That's... I did not kill him! I've been asleep all night! Last I saw of him, he was awake." Oberon started to explain. She soon realized that Okami wasn't buying any of what she had just said. "Okay, fine. I can see that you aren't convinced." She calmed her tone of voice.

"Sleeping isn't a very solid alibi." Okami said in the same blunt tone as before. "If you want to be off the hook, then proof is what you need." She began to tap her foot.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Oberon seemed desperate. "Because the others seem to think I'm crazy... I just don't think anything I say will convince them otherwise." Oberon complained. Okami thought this through.

"That's because you are crazy." Okami antagonized her. "But you do have a point. I doubt the group would believe any evidence you presented. That's quite the predicament you've found yourself in, it would seem." Okami said calmly. Evidently, Okami wasn't one to cower in the face of danger.

"I don't know what to say. I'm not crazy. I'm a normal person... normal, normal, normal..." Oberon's eyes glazed over, and she began to repeat the word 'normal' to herself. Suddenly, she was quiet. "I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL!" Oberon shouted angrily. Okami jumped.

"Woah there." Okami put up her hands warily. "Cool your jets. I don't doubt that you want to be normal, but shouting at me, or anyone, for that matter, isn't going to help your case..." Okami bounced her dark hair on her shoulder.

"...I'm really sorry. I truly am." Oberon sounded very sincere. "It's just that ever since I've been here, I've been really stressed out. My mom basically forced me into this school, and then I was tied up for being a bit too... expressive..." Oberon continued to state her case. Okami's expression didn't change.

"I see where you're coming from." Okami gazed into Oberon's eyes, attempting to read her. "I think you're telling the truth. Unfortunately for you, the rest of the group doesn't. I don't hold very much power in the group, so I doubt I could persuade them to trust you. That's work you're going to have to accomplish by yourself." Okami crossed her arms.

"Thank you! I really just... don't deal with stress all that well. I'll be the first to admit that. What do you suggest we do?" Oberon calmed down almost instantly. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"I have an idea." Okami said flatly. "You're going to investigate this murder with Josh and me. That way, you can have the opportunity to clear your name and gain trust within the group." Okami explained. Oberon's face lit up.

"That's a great idea!" She exclaimed. It was then that another person entered the room. It was Tristan.

"I was wondering why it was taking you so long to give her your food..." He said as he entered the room, still unable to see the body. When the corpse became visible, he stopped saying coherent things. "How...? What...?" Tristan's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Dear, students of Rising Stars Academy. A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence a school trial! Please come to the Auditorium immediately to receive more information." Monobear's sinister voice flowed through the loudspeaker.

"This can't be happening..." Tristan muttered before heading off towards the Auditorium.

"Here, I'll help you out, so you don't get any cuts on your feet." Okami walked over the glass without problems. "You having cuts on your feet makes you a pretty big suspect. These shoes were designed to walk over things like glass and leave them in tact." Okami said plainly.

"Thank you! How to get me out, now?" Oberon said, puzzled. Okami took off one of her shoes and gave it to Oberon.

"Just hop across the glass on one foot. It shouldn't be too difficult, seeing as it's such a short distance." Okami instructed Oberon. Okami demonstrated for her, and Oberon shortly followed. The two hurried across the hall and entered the Auditorium.

"Wow..." Oberon said, enthralled. "This is what it feels like to walk..." Oberon uttered fascinatedly as they made their entrance. The rest of the group was gathered in front of the stage. Monomi was on the stage, arguing with Monobear.

"Thewe's no way anybody died! You'we a howwible liar, Monobeaw!" Monomi's sweet voice echoed through the Auditorium. Her white and pink cheeks were red with rage as she continuously rambled about hope, peace, and how nobody had died.

"Monomi. Shut up." Monobear said as he slugged her in the stomach. Monomi went flying backwards with a thud. "This isn't my fault. It's their fault. If you want to lecture anybody, lecture them." Monobear said with a glint of arrogance in his expression.

"Pwease... pwease, big bwother, be nice!" Monomi pleaded. Monobear's punch had taken a lot out of her, and she blacked out.

"Oh no. We've lost her." Niko said, clearly getting impatient. The mono-siblings' charade had gone on for too long. "And about the murder... I can't say I didn't see this coming. The Inspector was too much of a control freak to realistically stay alive. I guess he was just an innocent pawn, easily overcome by a bishop. Unfortunately for that bishop, it's going to be taken by our queen." Niko started with the chess analogies that flew over the rest of their heads.

"This is terrible! Maybe he was a little bit controlling, but I miss him already." Abigail was compassionate and sweet like normal. "We can blame the culprit all we want, but the root of our problems is Monobear!" She pointed angrily at Monobear.

"Maybe he drove us to do such things, but there isn't sense in pointing fingers until we have conclusive evidence." Saya reasoned. Abigail retracted her arm.

"A school's a lot like a mixing bowl," Rayne spoke up. "Man, you just throw a bunch of different paints inside and see what happens. Sure, a lot of times you'll just get brown, but that's if you mix them too much, make them too much like each other. But you just swirl that paint once, and all of a sudden you get a whirlpool of red and yellow and blue and purple that you're looking down on and just being all like "Damn, that's pretty." Sure, some colors come out more than others, but that's cool; that's life. All those colors together are what make it a masterpiece." He explained. Monobear chuckled at this description.

"And what a masterpiece you guys are! As expected from you, Rayne. The others should listen to you more often." Monobear praised him. Allen rolled his eyes.

"There was no point to that metaphor. Other students dying isn't exactly what I would call a masterpiece..." Allen snapped. Monica fearfully clung to him.

"This is... terrifying." Monica squeaked. Allen comforted her.

"Maybe we should listen to what the bear has to say!" Yuko said enthusiastically. "Hey Bertie, I'm really scared..." She said as she wrapped her arm around him. "Please hold me!" Bertie blushed immediately.

"Huwa..." Bertie spat out. "Uh..." He slipped out from under her arm and ran to the other side of the group.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" Aria teased. Bertie didn't respond. "It's okay! I think it just means she's into you." Aria nudged him.

"Oh, leave him alone." Tristan stopped Aria. "This is no time to be making jokes. Your cattiness will have to wait until later." Tristan was still frightened, but not to the point where he was irrational. Seeing the Inspector dead had gotten to him.

"I wanna listen to the bear! Big brother Monobear, please explain!" Charlotte shouted.

"I thought I was your big brother..." Niko said sarcastically. Charlotte looked rather conflicted.

"Well... I don't know which one of you is!" She turned away from both of them.

"Guys! Stop talking!" Oberon whined. Everyone's attention snapped to her.

"Oh... I didn't realize you had escaped." Saya noted. "I would suspect you immediately, but there isn't any evidence." She said before turning to Monobear.

"Uh... Okami?" Josh asked. He had been standing right next to Oberon, and he hadn't even noticed her presence. "Why did you bring the crazy girl here...?" Josh put his hands up defensively. Oberon hung her head in shame.

"I'll tell you later, but for now, we should listen to Monobear." Okami rationalized.

"Very well." Niko stated.

"If it means I can talk to Bertie sooner, then go right ahead." Yuko smiled eerily at Bertie. He returned the smile with a look of terror. He cowered behind Tristan.

"This is so terrible!" Abigail said loudly.

"Okay, that's enough banter." Monobear recognized that the discussion was dying down, so he began his spiel. "Now, regarding this meeting. As I'm sure most of you know, the Inspector is dead." He began, only to be interrupted immediately.

"WHAT!?" Charlotte barked. "You mean big brother Javert is dead!? This is outrageous!" She began to run around frantically. Niko grabbed her.

"Be quiet." He said impatiently.

"Yes. He's dead. In other words, he is no longer alive. He's a corpse." Monobear said playfully. Nobody laughed or smiled. "Wow, tough crowd. Anyways, I'm going to explain the procedure for when somebody dies in our school life of mutual killing." He said.

"So this was...real?" Monica shuddered.

"Of course it's real! What did you expect? Anyways, what I'm talking about is the condition for graduation." Monobear continued.

"I figured it wasn't so simple that you could just kill someone and walk out." Allen stated.

"Great. Would you like a medal?" Aria said with an uppity nod. "Now be quiet and let him continue." She said.

"Coming from someone with your messy hair..." Allen muttered to himself. Monobear resumed his speech.

"Yes. You were correct!" He said giddily. "There is another condition! I'm _beary_ excited to see how this plays out." Monobear winked at them after telling a horrible pun.

"Heehee!" Yuko giggled. "Hey Bertie, wasn't that a _grizzly_-good pun!?" She maneuvered around Saya so that she could see Bertie. He maneuvered around Tristan to evade her eyesight.

"Please... both of you, stop. I... these bear puns are horrible." Bertie put his hands over his ears.

"I hate to break up your love-fest, but I want to continue!" Monobear said, delighted with Yuko's flirtation. "The condition for graduation is as follows. When you kill someone, you have to convince the others that it wasn't you! In other words, your case will be investigated by the entire group! Following the investigation, we will come together for a group trial. After discussing the case there, we will vote on the culprit. If the group is correct, then the culprit alone will be punished. If the culprit manages to fool the group, then he or she will graduate, and the entire group will be punished! Comprende?" Monobear gave a long explanation covering the procedure the students were about to engage in.

"And what would that punishment be?" Saya inquired. Monobear paused dramatically and cleared his throat.

"Drum roll please..." Monobear said, hamming it up. He made a few drum sounds on his own, but nobody else complied. "The punishment... is... EXECUTION!" He said triumphantly. Streamers shot forth from behind the stage, and the sound of a Trumpet ensemble ensued.

"Interesting..." Rayne commented. He didn't seem too bothered by this recent development.

"It's so unfair! How are we supposed to figure out who the culprit is!?" Abigail exclaimed. "This is outrageous! How could you not tell us all the rules before someone died!? Do you even realize how twisted this is?" She started to ramble. Monica put her hand on Abigail's shoulder to calm her down.

"This is awful... but we can only move forward. We have to find the culprit to avenge the Inspector. Even the culprit doesn't deserve to die, but... I think they're gonna have to." Monica said thoughtfully.

"Yes they do! They deserve to die too! Anybody who kills someone else is stupid!" Charlotte stomped her foot forcefully. "We need to find the culprit!" Charlotte said before she took hold of Niko's arm and started to drag him towards the door.

"Wait." Niko pulled away. "There's still something that Monobear has to say, isn't there?" Niko spoke to Charlotte and Monobear.

"As observant as always!" Monobear clapped slowly. "And it's a gold star for you, Niko! Before you bastards go tromping off, wildly looking for clues, I have something to provide you with. Niko, since you earned that gold star, I'm giving it to you! Presenting... The Monobear File!" Monobear leapt off the stage and handed a black file with stars as the border to Niko. It said "Monobear File No.1" on the front in bold, red lettering. The group gathered around Niko as he read it out loud.

"Everyone, be quiet and let me read." He said rudely. The rest of the group shut up as Niko proceeded to tell them more details about the killing. "The victim is Sheldon "Inspector" Javert. The time of his death was around 3 AM. The body was found in the supply closet. The cause of death was a single blow to the stomach. There are no traces of blood on the body, and there are signs of edible substances being digested. There are no other major wounds, and there aren't any signs of poison or drugs in the body. Good luck!" Niko read slowly and loudly. He closed the file and allowed the others to pass it around the room.

"We have to find that culprit!" Aria shouted.

"Don't worry. We will." Allen said confidently. "After all, we have a Super High School Level Detective on our hands, right?" He gestured at Saya. She rolled her eyes.

"It's true. A case with the resources we have can't be too difficult to solve." Saya said, almost bored. Her tone of voice and body language suggested she was confident the group would reach the truth.

"Then should we split up and investigate?" Josh inquired.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Tristan answered him. At that, the big group separated into smaller groups.

"Okami." Saya said. Okami turned her focus to Saya. "You were the first to the crime scene, were you not?" She questioned as if that could be vital evidence.

"Yeah, I was. I deduced a few things." Okami said proudly. Saya smiled.

"Excellent. As expected from a Journalist such as yourself." Saya gave Okami a compliment. "I'm going to investigate on my own, but I want to compare notes with you later. Meet me at my room in one hour." Saya said. Okami nodded, and Saya was off to investigate. Okami returned to Josh and Oberon.

"Okami... why the hell is Oberon with us?" Josh said, puzzled. Oberon looked very offended.

"Well I never!" Oberon shouted at him. "Okami is giving me a chance to prove I'm not crazy!" She screamed.

"I'm right here, sister." Josh said in a jocular manner. "No need to scream." Whatever he had said seemed to calm her down effectively.

"Yeah. It's just as she said. We discussed it in the supply closet, and it appears that she's going to be the prime suspect. I want to give her a chance to prove her innocence _and _gain trust among the group." Okami explained to him. Josh seemed indifferent to her plan.

"Sure thing. I mean, I never really thought tying her up was a good idea." Josh commented. "I'm not going to help very much with the investigation, so she won't be a distraction or anything." Josh said before patting Oberon on the back. "Congrats! You're now on team Jokami!" He smiled at her.

"Wow. That's a terrible team name." Okami teased. "First of all, when it was the two of us, it was team Okosh. Second, now that she's with us, it's team Jokamberon." Okami explained.

"Fine!" Josh acted hurt. "Be like that!" He stuck his tongue out at her. Oberon seemed very amused.

"You guys are so funny! I didn't know talented people were friendly!" Oberon said. The group headed out to begin their investigation.

"Hey, Allen..." Monica said sweetly. "Do you mind if I... skip the investigation." She squeaked.

"Sure, but may I ask why?" Allen pressed. "I mean, you said yourself that we need to move forward." He quoted her.

"Oh, it's just that... I was talking about the rest of you. I'm no good at these investigation types of things, and... I'm writing a song about our school life." Monica explained. "It's what keeps me sane. And... I have to write a verse for each of our friends that die..." She hung her head.

"I think that's really sweet and adorable." Allen said sincerely. "I'll see you at the trial, then." And those two went their separate ways.

* * *

Bertie walked into the Kitchen warily. _What if the murderer finds me? Or worse. Yuko. _He thought to himself. Going to the Kitchen was his first step in solving this case. It was there that he ran into Aria and Tristan, who appeared to be investigating together.

"Hey there, Bertie." Tristan greeted him warmly. "How's the investigation going?"

"Uh... pretty good." Bertie said nervously. "Uh... but are either of you the killer?" Bertie asked cautiously.

"Nope!" Aria chimed in. "How about you?"

"No..." Bertie thought for a second about what else to say. "Um, I mean... I might be! I wouldn't tell you if I was, though. But um... I'm not." Bertie blathered.

"Bro, take it easy." Tristan said confidently. "You don't need to be so nervous. We'll find the killer." He said as he opened the cabinet.

"I'm sorry." Bertie blushed. "These past few days have been terrifying..."

"I understand. The new school life we have to put up with is certainly reason to be suspicious." Aria sympathized with him.

"Oh, no, it isn't that." Bertie said. Aria seemed perplexed. "It's actually more about... Yuko." Bertie's pale face turned a bright pink. Aria laughed really loudly.

"Ahahaha, oh my gosh, that is gold!" She guffawed. "So you're more afraid of Yuko than dying? This is rich!" Aria laughed like a hyena. Aria's reaction only embarrassed Bertie further.

"Yeah... like, uh..." Bertie began. He was quickly interrupted by Tristan who had examined the box of donuts.

"Hey guys. I think I realized something." Tristan said proudly.

"Did the donuts tell you who the culprit is?" Aria laughed again. Her mood seemed to have taken an immediate swing up. "Or maybe Yuko used her powers of the occult to tell you something! Haha!" Aria had lost touch of the gravity of the situation.

"Please. The only message that I', getting from her is that she's deeply in love with Bertie." Tristan joined into the teasing.

"You... you guys are making me uncomfortable!" Bertie said boldly. The other two caught onto his feelings, and stopped.

"I'm sorry." Aria apologized. "You're just really funny when you're flustered." She noted. Bertie ran his hand through his greasy hair. Hygiene was a lost concept to Bertie.

"Oh... it's okay. I understand." Bertie was still blushing. "Uh, Tristan... what did you realize?" Bertie attempted to shift the topic back to the matter at hand.

"One donut was missing before breakfast, correct?" Tristan asked rhetorically.

"Yes. Great deduction, genius." Aria snarked. Tristan ignored her sassiness.

"That must mean that it was taken between the times of 9 PM and 7 AM." Tristan explained his realization. "So that might mean that the 'edible substances in his body,' to quote the Monobear File, could be the donut!" He was nearly shouting at this point.

"Hm... possibly. I could find that out for certain..." Bertie let slip. The other two looked at him expectantly. "Uh, I mean... uh... I could maybe get a hint about that... but not for sure..." He tried to cover up the information he leaked.

"Wow. We must be stupid, Tristan." Aria said flatly. "We completely forgot about his Chemist abilities." Despite Bertie denying his talents, Aria had it set in her mind that she would have Bertie perform tests on the body.

"Uh... but that makes me uncomfortable." Bertie pleaded. "Please... I really don't want to. I mean... it's a body. A dead one." He argued against it.

"No, I think it's a good idea for you to do it." Aria said. "If you want to live, it's gonna have to happen." Aria said aggressively. Bertie began to back away from her, but he accidentally stumbled over his feet. He caught himself on the refrigerator, flinging the door open.

"Aria, maybe you should let him decide whether he wants to or not..." Tristan reasoned. Bertie's face went from being frightened to angry.

"What! This can't be..." He said, his eyes scanning the insides of the refrigerator.

"Hm? Did Yuko leave you a love lett..." Aria began another joke about Yuko, but Tristan stopped her. "I meant to ask you if something was wrong." Aria said, rolling her eyes at Tristan.

"Yes! Something is wrong!" Bertie closed the door and stomped on the ground. "Someone took my hypnotic solution!" He explained.

"What?" Aria was lost.

"I was working on something that I thought might help us somehow, and someone... took it! Ugh, this is awful!" He didn't sound or look like it, but Bertie was livid. He had experimented so much on that solution, and someone just... took it!

"Hm, that sucks. Do you think it could be relevant to the murder?" Tristan asked. Bertie pondered this.

"Possibly... uh... I need to look into this matter further, so uh... goodbye..." And with that, Bertie awkwardly turned around and ran out the door.

"I suppose we should move on as well..." Tristan said.

"Yeah, good idea." Aria said. "Bertie is really awkward, huh?" She noticed.

"I think this whole thing has been overwhelming for him. In the movies, mad sciencey types tend to be kinda like that." Tristan said. "Try to place yourself in his shoes. You're forced into a situation like this with a bunch of people you don't know, you're being hit on by the creepiest girl in the school, and you probably haven't slept at all in days." Tristan did his best to sympathize.

"Hm..." Aria said suspiciously. "You sure know a lot about dealing with other people. Why is that?" She wondered. Tristan took that statement as a compliment.

"I'm with people practically all the time! I talk to them a whole lot at my coffee shops, and I observe them too!" He tooted his own horn. Aria rolled her eyes.

"And I'm with people as well, but I'm not nearly as good with them, admittedly. They think I'm stuck up, for whatever reason." She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Wonder why..." Tristan said sarcastically. Aria didn't mind. "Anyways, we need to proceed with our investigation." Tristan said, attempting to move Aria along.

"Have it your way, mister social butterfly." She snarked before they went off to investigate further.

* * *

Yuko had gone straight from the Auditorium to her room. _The occult is going to be my evidence. _She thought to herself as she laid out ritual supplies on her bed. She surrounded herself in a circle of silver powder and threw a wad of orange peels into the air as she chanted something in a different language.

"Lusixdg Oisefnu Ughhreos" She said, droning every syllable. "Oh supernatural forces, give me a sign." She continued. At this point, her eyes were glowing an amber color, and the silver powder was rising around her. She was no longer in her room. She was channeling her mind to another plane.

Yuko took several long strides, walking through absolute nothingness. Everything around her was pitch black. _Oh, supernatural forces. Show me the way. _She thought to herself. Suddenly, there was a white outline of a human. It was a slight thread of light, outlining the female's body shape. Slowly, the thread of light began to develop her features. Yuko couldn't make out her coloration, but she had long, curly hair, spiraling out on either side. She wore a maid outfit and a red tie. Yuko recognized her as a fellow lolita.

"Yuko..." The strange figure said. "Someone is not who they seem..." Yuko could hardly make out what it was saying, due to the reverie like nature of the whole event.

"Who..." Yuko's voice echoed. The figure didn't respond. "Who are you...?" Yuko could feel her mind drifting. The vision was almost over.

"I... was placed in your situation once. I... was dumb enough to become a culprit. My identity is irrelevant." Yuko couldn't seem to get any coherent information from the figure.

"What should I do about the..." Yuko's mouth still moved, but she made no sound. The figure had put a finger to her mouth.

"I think you know where to look... Yuko. Yuko. Yuko. Yuko." The figure repeated Yuko's name. Each time it sounded, it got louder. The darkness around her got brighter and brighter, when suddenly...

"Yuko! You had me worried to tears!" Abigail's sweet voice pierced Yuko's ears.

"Wha..." Yuko was dazed.

"I was going to my room, and I found you here in the hall, unconscious! Are you okay? Do you need help?" Abigail sounded very concerned.

"No... I'm good..." Yuko's normal state was beginning to return. "But I had a vision! It was really vague, but... I'm having this feeling." Yuko's eyes widened. Abigail leaned in fascinatedly.

"Go on!" Abigail said, completely riveted by Yuko's story.

"I think... Bertie has figured it out already..." Yuko was struggling to place a finger on what she knew. "So... you should ask him. I'm sorry... I'm going to investigate." Yuko finished.

"Bertie, huh?" Abigail said to herself. "I'll talk to him later!" Abigail pondered what Yuko had just said. After ensuring that Yuko was really okay, Abigail went her own way.

"Bertie..." Yuko said to herself, determined to find him.

**Yeah, I thought this was a good place to leave off. I made this chapter long, since the others have been short lately, and I had that break between updates. Also, I feel like the number of reviews I get is inconsistent. I got 16 last time, and then 10 this time, so... Then again, Hoprocker is experiencing the same thing, so we think it's because of summer camps and stuff. If we get 14 this time, we can maintain that average of 12. That would be pretty cool! Also, a few of you said you would review later, and never did. I understand, you probably forgot. I would just... really love the reviews. :P Sorry, reviews are part of what motivate me. When I think my writing sucks, I just have to look at the review board. Plus your theories are fun to read about. Okay, so I'm putting another poll up, as well as keeping the other one up. "Who do you think the culprit is?" is the topic. I'm gonna update it in the trial, so you can change your mind. We'll see how it goes. Oh, and Mollen is tied with Charlotte/Niko now, so woot! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Crime Scene Capers

**Okay, so apparently the website was on the fritz when I posted the last update. I understand it was telling a lot of you that you had already posted a review? How irritating. It's like the website knows I was trying to raise my average consistently, and it wouldn't let me. How annoying. Apparently, Guest reviews function just fine, so you needn't worry. I'll get the email and moderate it when I can, so it shows up like normal. Speaking of Guest reviews, to whoever sent the gibberish review under the name "Syntax Error," uh... Okay. If you're trying to troll me, you'll need to try harder. If anything, you just added to my review count, which I'm not gonna complain about. **

**Here are the poll results. The investigation one is still up. **

**In 1st place with two votes are Monica/Allen, Charlotte/Niko, and Aria/Tristan.**

**In 2nd place with one vote are Abigail/Rayne, Yuko/Bertie, and Okami/Josh. **

**With no votes are Oberon/Inspector and Saya, all by her lonesome. Oh, and there's something else I want to mention to you guys. Fan art! Okami's creator, ptroxsora, decided to be awesome and do a fan drawing of Okami! She now has a permanent place on my profile. The link to her drawing is on there, and I think she made it her profile picture on here, so you can see it that way. Thank you so much, ptroxsora! And now this AN has gotten rambly, so I should probably stop writing it. **

Abigail had just departed from her strange encounter with Yuko when she ran into Monomi right as she was entering her room.

"Hey there!" Abigail greeted her with kindness.

"Hello thewe!" Monomi responded in the same manner. "So hows the investigation going?"

"It's okay!" Abigail answered. "But I'm not too concerned about that quite yet. I mean, I would be more efficiently spending my time doing _that thing._" Abigail looked right at the security camera as she was talking.

"Ooooh, I get it!" Monomi said, pleased. "Well, I suwe hope that the things I gave you are hewpful!" She giggled.

"Oh, definitely!" Abigail exclaimed. "Thank you so much! I need to get on that, so ta-ta." Abigail gave Monomi one last smile before heading into her room. Monomi fluttered away as well.

* * *

"Okay." Niko said without emotion as he departed from the supply closet. "I think I have a grasp on the situation." He said to Charlotte as she prodded him to elaborate on that. He hadn't let her investigate the crime scene with him, fearing that she would only be a nuisance that impeded his progress.

"Big brother Niko, won't you please tell me what you saw!?" Charlotte was jumping up and down excitedly. "Pleeeeeeeease!" She continuously whined.

"Okay. Fine." Niko huffed. "I'm not going to be very specific, but I'll give you the general idea." He set the bar for his explanation.

"Yay! Big brother Niko and I are going to be the heroes!" Charlotte cheered.

"I don't know about that. It might just be easier to let my superior knowledge seep into the discussion when they're stuck." Niko commented. "But anyways, here's how it was." Niko began as Charlotte's eyes widened. "The Inspector died from internal bleeding, I've surmised. Someone hit him with a hammer. There were glass shards and something sticky on the floor. That's really all there is to it." Niko gave a brief run-down of the crime scene. Charlotte considered this for a minute.

"So who did it?" Charlotte asked matter-of-factly.

"Well, I have a couple of suspicions." Niko coughed. "While it's seemingly too obvious, we can't ignore Oberon as a suspect." He stated.

"Yeah! It had to be her! She's crazier than a dull knife!" Charlotte suspected Oberon very rashly.

"Not so fast." Niko set her straight. "Yes, it may have been very convenient for Oberon to kill him, but that does not mean she was the culprit. I can think of someone else who might be suspicious." He explained the situation to Charlotte. In explaining things to her, not only was he letting her know what was going on, but he was also going over the case in his head.

"Who! Who! Tell me, big bro Niko!" Charlotte demanded.

"If I must." Niko paused for a minute. "Aria is a possibility as well." He said curtly.

"WHAT!" Charlotte screamed and threw her hands up in excitement. "Tell me MORE!" She yelped.

"No." Niko said, unamused. "You can figure things out on your own from now on. I'll see you at the trial." And just like that, Niko was off to his room. Charlotte remained in the hallway for a few minutes, sulking. Eventually, she moved on.

* * *

"Bertie." Yuko's creepy voice came from around a corner. Bertie started to tremble. "I need to ask you a few questions." Yuko's tone of voice was more serious than normal. It lacked the usual overly-happy, yet hiding something flair.

"Uh..." Bertie didn't move. "Uh..." He didn't know what to say. Yuko made her way in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think you know who the killer is." She explained. "Plus, I had a vision." Yuko failed to blink as she gazed at Bertie intently.

"Why would I..." He started. "No. I'm not telling you." Bertie crossed his arms.

"Very well. I understand." Yuko did her best to come across as defeated.

"But... I believe in science. I don't think..." Bertie started. "Your vision was probably just a dream..." He tried to rationalize the supernatural occurrence.

"Well, I haven't a clue as to why it would lead me to you!" She perked up. "But are you _sure_ you can't tell me anything!" She prodded.

"Uh..." Bertie was speechless. There was an awkward pause between the two of them for a moment. Finally, Bertie reacted. "Goodbye! Seeya at the trial!" He shot off.

_Drat!_ Yuko was disappointed. What was it that prevented her from squeezing information out of him? It was rather curious...

Suddenly, Yuko's attention snapped to a small scrap of paper lying on the ground. Bertie must have dropped it in his hasty attempt to evade her. Yuko read it out loud to herself.

"Notes. There is a weird substance on the floor. Rather, a not-so-weird substance. It identifies as a predominantly lactose-based substance. In other words, milk is involved with this case." She read the note smugly. Bertie was one smart cookie, even if he was shy as could be. Surely, the substance would come up during the trial, and thanks to Bertie, Yuko would have a big advantage. _They're going to have to bribe me to get that information._

* * *

Allen was walking down the hallway purposefully. _I'm so close to solving this mystery, but there's just one place I need to..._ Allen's train of thought was interrupted as he ran into Rayne. Literally. Neither of them had been watching the hallway in front of them very carefully, so the blame was mutual.

"Hey!" Allen snapped. "Watch where you're going, painter boy. You almost ruined my perfect hair." Allen brushed a bit of imaginary dust off of himself. Rayne smirked.

"Yes ma'am." Rayne taunted. "I see the Inspector's death hasn't battered your ego."

"No. It hasn't." Allen snapped. "In fact, I was just investigating his death myself. I'm sure that's more than you can say, seeing as you like to lackadaisically meander these hallways, looking for 'art'." Allen put air quotes around the word 'art' for the sake of extra sarcasm.

"Haha, sure!" Rayne laughed. "Art is everywhere! Art fills the air with its sweet aroma like a tray of grandma's cookies. As for the investigation; sure, I'm not big on that kind of thing. Still, I think I realized something. Something important." Rayne voiced.

"Art is not everywhere. Art is not an aroma. For example, that hair of yours is definitely _not_ what anybody with taste would consider art." Allen took a shallow approach to his argument.

"Whatever you say, mister perfectionist." Rayne muttered. "I think you view art as being too concrete and literal of a concept, while it really isn't. Art is much more than what we can sense..." Rayne said whimsically. Being told a correct analysis of his thoughts seemed to offend Allen. Allen's lips pursed for a moment, but he quickly regained his calm.

"Buh... Go sniff a paint can!" Allen lashed. "Maybe your perception of the world is tainted. Tell your crackpot theories to rehab." He managed to satisfy himself with that retort.

"They would definitely be better listeners than you." Rayne retained his placid disposition.

"I don't care." Allen crossed his arms. "Your mind is so open, your brain is going to fall out. But you would probably like that, wouldn't you? After all, death is art." Allen mocked Rayne boorishly.

"Well, actually..." Rayne agreed. "I think that would be exhilarating." Rayne countered a pestered Allen by telling him what he wanted to hear.

"I don't have time for this." Allen began to walk away, but he stopped to say one last thing. "I hope you're sober at the trial. I expect your right-minded wackiness to come in handy." He almost cracked a smile, but he caught himself. There was no way that paint sniffer was going to force a smile out of Allen.

"Go drown in hair dye..." Rayne called down the hallway, but Allen was too far away to bother responding. _What a strange run-in..._ Rayne was thinking as he returned to his room.

* * *

"Do you really have to meet with her in private?" Josh griped as Okami made her way to Saya's room.

"Yes." Okami answered candidly. "It's going to bring more evidence, which is what I need to solve this case." She had set her mind on the meeting, even if her friends disapproved of it.

"NO!" Oberon suddenly yelped. "I can't let you talk to her!" She jumped in front of Okami passionately.

"Why?" Okami played along as she sidestepped around Oberon.

"Because... we don't trust her." Josh explained more coherently than Oberon could.

"I don't trust her either, but she's a talented Detective." Okami rationalized. "She's bound to have some insight on the case." Okami said as they reached Saya's door.

"Fine." Josh said indifferently. "Just don't tell her too much, okay." He settled before stepping back. Okami knocked on Saya's door confidently. She was quickly greeted with a room full of detective novels and posters of known criminals. Upon entering Saya's room, Okami's face became devoid of emotion. Her composure followed suit quickly.

"Hello, Okami." Saya said, leading her to the middle of the room. Okami leaned on Saya's bed frame, while Saya stood in front of her.

"So how did the investigation go?" Okami cut to the chase.

"Do you want the long story or the short story?" Saya asked. "Never mind that, actually. I'm not sure we have time for the long version." She opted for the shorter version before Okami could blink.

"That's what I was thinking. But you should know that I already know who the culprit is." Okami proclaimed boldly.

"Really? Now, let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Saya stopped that train of thought. "We came to share evidence. Determining the culprit will be a part of the trial." She made clear the expectations of the meeting.

"Fair enough." Okami agreed. "So I noticed the shards on the floor fanned away from the Inspector. That suggests him as being the origin point of what was broken. Also, there seems to be a sticky substance on his fingers, almost like sugar. The stuff on his fingers doesn't match the stuff on the floor, however." Okami began with details of the crime scene. Saya was nodding in agreement as Okami was talking.

"Also, there were no external wounds." Saya added. "The rope around Oberon's seat of imprisonment was missing, and there are no signs of a struggle." She elaborated. Okami had no objections.

"Moving on to places not the crime scene." Okami continued the discussion. "There was one donut missing before breakfast, indicating someone ate it in between the hours of 9PM and 7AM." She said confidently.

"Yes. That is correct." Saya confirmed Okami's theory. "It could have been the Inspector, or possibly the culprit. We don't know yet." Saya finished.

"Yaaaawn." Monobear's familiar voice shot through the intercom. "I'm bored. It's time for our school trial to begin. As for the location, I'm sure you're all familiar with the locked door over by the boy's rooms. Please head there rapidly, so we can begin." Monobear's announcement ended. Okami and Saya exchanged confident glances for a second.

"Perhaps we should go." Okami said. Saya gave a gentle nod and held the door open for Okam.

"Good luck at the trial, Okami." Saya confided. "Let's solve this case together." Saya gave Okami one last vote of determination before Okami returned to her friends, and Saya headed towards the trial room.

"Finally. You're back." Josh said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Don't be so vexed. I did that for your safety." Okami justified. Oberon looked equally as irritated as Josh.

"Okami, it hurts my feelings when you neglect me." Oberon said in a very wistful tone. Okami and Josh were silent for a moment. Then, Josh started cracking up.

"Oh, you're too good!" He was clearly quite amused. Okami began to laugh as well.

"Oberon, I didn't mean to neglect you. I just thought it would be a good idea to discuss the situation with the Detective." Okami again explained her reason for talking to Saya.

"Hmph." Oberon crossed her arms indifferently. "Okay, fine. Just don't do it again." Oberon commanded. Okami complied.

"Let's go to the trial room. We're probably gonna be the last ones there!" Josh said urgently. The three headed towards the trial room.

* * *

Bertie had finished his investigation just in time. The announcement blared just as he had made his final examination of the crime scene. He had been alone for the past fifteen minutes or so, and therefore, he had worked earnestly. Just as he exited the supply closet...

"Boo!" Yuko's ghoulish voice rang right in his ear. "I just knew I would find you here!" She said enthusiastically. Bertie nearly fainted.

"Wha..." He began to formulate a coherent sentence. "Why..." Try as he may, he couldn't formulate the words properly.

"Heehee!" Yuko blushed. "You're sooo _cute_ when you can't speak!" She flirted obnoxiously. Something in Bertie's mind clicked.

"You... think I'm cute...?" He babbled pathetically. Yuko wasted no time following up on her statement.

"Oh yeah! Definitely!" She had caused his cheeks to turn bright red. "But don't let that distract you from the trial! We need you to focus." Yuko's frightening, yet sweet voice seemed to have flipped a switch in his mind.

"Oh... uh..." He burbled. "No. Yuko, stop. I can't let you distract me." Bertie rose up to his full, unimpressive height. Yuko was still a few inches taller than him.

"Ooooh, so you aren't just a timid Timmy." She teased. "But you're right! I can't be too distracting right now. We all know that you're going to be the leader at the trial." Yuko grasped Bertie's arm, pulling him closer to her. He wretched with all of his strength and pulled himself free.

"Well... uh..." Bertie driveled. "I doubt it." Bertie tried to slip past Yuko and make a break for the trial room, but she was prepared for it. She slid in front of him.

"Wait!" She cried desperately. "Before you go, I want to thank you." A sinister grin formulated across Yuko's face. Bertie looked perplexed.

"What for?" He inquired.

"You'll see at the trial!" She didn't tell him. With that, Yuko bolted off towards the trial room.

"Women..." Bertie muttered to himself, walking to the trial room lazily.

* * *

"Monica..." Allen called while knocking on her door. Monica hadn't appeared at the door to the trial room yet, and Allen was beginning to worry. She opened the door.

"Hmm?" Monica smiled at Allen.

"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Allen questioned. It was a relief to him that she was only late, and not worse.

"Oh..." She looked confused. "Uh, no, I didn't. I had a headset on." Monica pointed to a pair of expensive-looking headphones which were plugged into an iPod Nano.

"Well, hurry!" Allen gestured impatiently. "Monobear's going to execute us if we're late!" The words had barely escaped Allen's mouth before Monica was out of her room, prepared for the trial.

"Allen..." She moused. "What if we die?" They started to walk down the hallway.

"No, that won't happen. Besides, I have a few ideas as to who the culprit is." Allen reassured her. She shot him a bittersweet smile.

"I believe in you, Allen. I know you can do this!" She said, almost crying. "But... if we die today..." Allen stopped her before she could finish.

"We won't. Trust me." He snapped. He held her hands in his and started speaking in a hushed tone. "Dear, we're gonna live through this nightmare. You don't have to worry. Relax." Allen comforted her. Their intimate conversation was cut short when they reached the larger group. At this point, Monica had shed a few tears. Allen wiped the shining tears from her face and gave her a reassuring nod.

"Allen and Monica, sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Charlotte in the baby carriage!" Charlotte shouted pettily at Allen and Monica down the hallway. Monica's face turned redder than a strawberry.

"Oh, how embarrassing..." Monica managed.

"Why are you in our baby carriage?" Allen snidely retorted. "There's no way our genes would create a defect such as you, darling." He flipped his hair arrogantly.

"Yaaay! Big brother Allen called me a defect! I'm sooo touched!" She clapped and danced. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Charlotte." Niko snapped.

"That's little sister Charlotte, to you!" She stuck out her tongue at Niko.

"Very well." Niko swallowed his pride. "Little sister Charlotte. Calm down." He submitted to her childish antics without hesitation. Fortunately, he successfully shut her up.

"I'm bored." Aria said grumpily.

"So did the investigation go well for everybody?" Tristan completely ignored Aria. The group responded with a unanimous yes. "Excellent!" Tristan smiled approvingly.

"I think we're prepared to bring justice to the culprit in the name of the Inspector!" Oberon declared boldly. Everybody turned to stare at her.

"Oh, great. It's the crazy girl." Rayne snarked. Abigail gasped, offended.

"Guys!" She called. "Can't you see how insensitive you're being?" Abigail jumped to Oberon's side immediately.

"We're not being insensitive. We're being honest." Yuko chimed in. "Right, Bertie?" She diverted her attention to a cowering Bertie. Bertie had been hiding at the other edge of the crowd, hoping Yuko wouldn't notice him.

"Please..." Bertie sounded pained. "Don't bring me into this..." He turned away.

"Shouldn't Monobear be here already?" Saya said impatiently. Clearly, her classmates were pestering her.

"And that's my cue!" Monobear appeared in the middle of the group. "Now that we're here, let us open that door..." Monobear unlocked a green double door which opened up to a large, prestigious elevator. The only floors shown on the elevator were titled T and M. Monobear pressed the one with a T on it, and the elevator doors closed. The atmosphere had taken on a heavy presence, and nobody was willing to say a word. The elevator ride seemed to last an eternity, but finally, they stopped moving.

The doors opened revealing a vaulted room with redwood panelling and deer heads all over the walls. The overwhelming feeling of the great outdoors swallowed the students as they soaked in their surroundings.

"If every_bunny_ would pwease take their seats!" Monomi said nervously.

"Your names are written on the back of your chairs." Monobear said bluntly, trying to preserve time. The students shuffled around, each finding their proper seat. Instead of a seat for the Inspector, there was a picture of his face with a red X over it. The red X smelled suspiciously of blood.

"And what's this?" Okami snapped at Monobear. He started to chuckle.

"We must honor our fallen friends, should we not?" Monobear declared enthusiastically.

"No! This is howwible!" Monomi pathetically uttered.

"Monomi." Monobear jumped up angrily. He hurdled over the circle of seats and desks, and he grabbed Monomi. Shortly, she was tied up, dangling from Monobear's throne. "Now that you're taken care of, we can begin our trial! Discuss what you desire, children! Make your choice! Just remember. One wrong decision will lead you to your dooooom..." Monobear's voice boomed through the room dramatically. He paused for a minute, letting the students process his message. "Now, let us begin this trial of life and death! Good luck!" Monobear finished his speech gleefully and gestured broadly to the students. Petrified was too mild of a word to describe the general mood of the room, and for good reason. Within a matter of minutes, their fates would be decided.

**There you have it! The rest of the investigation scenes! More to come soon. The poll is staying up until more of the trial has been shown. Then, there might be another one, depending on my mood. Ah, and I hope all of you had a happy 4th if you live in America! What a merry time for our country! Make sure to review, guys! The target this time around is 132. I would love for us to exceed that, and I think it's realistic, so let's do it! **


	12. School Trial!

**Here you are with the trial! Oh, and the poll results came in. **

**With a landslide victory, Saya had 6 votes**

**With a 5-way tie for second place were The Inspector, The Mastermind, Aria, Rayne, and Charlotte **

**Whether you're right or not is to be determined. Also, I want to recognize in this Author's Note those of you who have crafted fanart or fanfictions of my fanfiction. Special thanks to ptroxsora, DokiDokiMaid, IceQueen987, and darkpunxysaur. The links to their various creations are all on my profile! Check them out and give them some feedback, if you would. **

A minute of daunting silence passed after Monobear initiated the trial. Each student was afraid to speak first, and the fact that at least one person would die within an hour was a terrifying prospect.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you bastards!" Monobear broke the silence. "If I get too bored, I can add a time limit." Monobear followed that statement with a very staged yawn.

"Okay, okay." Aria snapped, nervously playing with the shoelace on her hand. "What should we discuss first?"

"First off, we're going to discuss the murder weapon." Allen commanded.

"Why should you get to choose the topic?" Oberon complained.

"Darling." Allen sneered. "I'm fabulous." He ran a finger through his red hair, ensuring it was parted properly.

"Right." Okami jocosed. "I actually agree with him, though. The murder weapon is a good place to start."

"The Inspector was killed with a glass weapon, correct?" Josh offered. "That explains the shards all over the floor."

"No." Saya cut. "You've got that wrong. There was no blood on the body."

"Additionally, the way the glass was scattered does not suggest the murder weapon was made of glass." Okami expounded on Saya's statement.

"Heehee!" Yuko giggled.

"Does his death amuse you? You horrible, cruel..." Abigail began venting at Yuko.

"Nope. That's not it!" Yuko squealed. "I know something, though!"

"They why don't you tell us." Tristan stated. "Your life is on the line as well." Although it wasn't evident from his body language, Tristan was was fed up with Yuko's mind games.

"We can get to that later." Aria diverted. "But for now, let's continue with our previous discussion."

"Wheeee!" Charlotte cheered. "I just realized how many gingers I have as classmates! Heehee, gingers! It's funny because they don't have souls." An awkward silence followed Charlotte's interjection.

"...Right." Josh started the conversation back up. "Well, if the weapon wasn't glass, then what was the weapon?"

"It was a hammer." Okami noted. "That's why there was no blood on the body. He was hit in the stomach, and died from internal bleeding." She explained to her classmates.

"How can you say that so casually?!" Abigail looked flustered.

"I guess I just have a good poker face." Okami gave Abigail a sly look.

"We're getting derailed again." Allen said, irritated. "Now that we've confidently determined the murder weapon, we're going to discuss the crime scene." Once again Allen chose the topic of conversation.

"I agree." Saya nodded. "The crime scene would be a good place to cover next."

"So you're agreeing with twinkletoes over there, hm?" Rayne commented. "Cute."

"Big sister Saya has a crush on big brother Allen!" Charlotte proclaimed, giggling.

"Can it with your incestuous fantasies." Niko rolled his eyes.

"Guys! This is no place to mock your classmates!" Abigail lectured. "Guys, please resume your discussion of the crime scene. I don't wanna die..." She cowered in her chair.

"Whatever you say, Santa's little helper." Aria mocked. "Since the lot of you seem bent on discussing the crime scene, I will spark the discussion. What is the meaning the shards of glass surrounding the Inspector?" Once more, the conversation took a turn for the productive.

"I think I know!" Yuko squealed. "But it's only a hypothesis based on what the substance on the floor is." She paused and looked around the room for dramatic effect.

"Could you please tell us?" Tristan asked nicely. "Seriously, our lives are on the line." He pleaded

"The glass shards are a pointless topic at the moment." Saya digressed. "I'm more interested in what the sugary substance on his lip and finger was."

"Technically, that deals with the crime scene, so I'll allow it to be discussed." Allen approved.

"That much, I have surmised." Tristan looked happy to contribute to the conversation. "I think it was a donut."

"Maybe he choked on a donut! Or maybe..." Josh paused. Nobody interrupted him, eagerly awaiting his ridiculous theory. "Monobear poisoned the donut!" A smug grin formulated across his face.

"Oh, Josh..." Okami said knowingly. "We've already determined the murder weapon. But Tristan, you are correct that the Inspector took a donut from the cabinet."

"I knew it!" Tristan was proud. "Is it also safe to assume he ate the donut?"

"No." Saya and Okami said in unison.

"There were no traces of the donut on the right side of his jaw." Saya stated casually.

"See, I'm too good to go around inspecting dead peoples' teeth." Allen scoffed. "So you're saying there were traces of the donut on the left side of his mouth?"

"Yes, it appears to be that way." Okami noted. "It's rather curious, isn't it? That there would be food particles on one side of his mouth, but not the other side." Okami's crooked jaw seemed especially prevalent when she was deep in thought.

"Honestly, who cares?" Aria rolled her eyes. "It's a freaking donut. It isn't important in the slightest to determining the culprit."

"Yeah!" Charlotte's eyes flared with determination. "Big sister Aria is right! Oatmeal raisin cookies are waaaaay better." Charlotte stuck out her tongue at Okami.

"Honestly, do you ever say anything intelligent?" Allen discouraged. "Or are you just unconditionally stupid?"

"I am _not_ stupid!" Charlotte pouted. "I will _gladly _show you ten ways to cut a steak."

"Would you all just _shut up_!?" Oberon groused. "_I_, for one would like to solve this mystery."

"Then maybe you should be more useful than dysfunctional." Allen muttered to himself. Abigail elbowed him lightly and shot him a vexed look.

"Uh... guys." Monica spoke up for the first time since the elevator ride. "Please, focus. We need to identify the culprit." She looked off into space, flustered due to the thirteen sets of eyes focused on her.

"Mexican Mozart is right!" Yuko chirped. "Thus, I have a proposition." She smiled eerily.

"Mexican... Mozart?" Monica hung her head, clearly upset. "Okay then..."

"A preposition, you say?" Josh attempted to tell another corny joke, but all he received were inquisitive stares. "I thought it was a good one..."

"Yuko, what are your terms?" Saya cut to the chase.

"I have an important piece of evidence that I doubt any of you came across." She twirled her strawberry-blond hair in her fingers. "As for my terms, I want you to convince Monobear to give me three votes in each trial."

"Oh?" Monobear was tickled. "I guess a _cub_ple more votes couldn't hurt..."

"Yes they could." Aria immediately disagreed. "What if she's the culprit?"

"Hm, I suppose it's true." Monobear considered. "But then again. Don't you want that evidence?"

"Um... if I may..." Bertie moused. "I think I may know what she's talking about?" Uncertainty resonated through the air when Bertie spoke.

"Please, do tell." Okami smiled at him.

"Uh... well, I think that the substance on the floor was..." He started.

"Yogurt. It was yogurt." Yuko interrupted him.

"Honestly, are you that desperate?" Tristan sighed acerbically. "Bertie. Would you be so kind as to tell us the truth?"

"Well... it was lactose-based. That much is for sure..." Bertie expounded.

"Speak English, please." Aria smirked.

"Aria... honestly?" Tristan said, dissatisfied. "He's talking about milk. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Hmph." Yuko pouted.

"If I may, what do milk and donuts have to do with anything?" Josh sounded disinterested. "I mean, sure, it's better for his legacy if he was eating a tasty snack when he died, but..."

"In order to reach an accurate conclusion, we must understand and correctly identify the scenario to a tee." Okami explained to a bored Josh.

"It seems like the Inspector was holding a glass of milk when he died." Allen surmised. "Perhaps, he dropped it upon the fatal blow. That would explain the direction the glass appeared to fall." Upon hearing Allen's thoughts, the others played the scene back in their minds.

"That makes sense." Okami agreed. "Following that line of logic, we can assume that the Inspector went to get his late-night snack, thus leaving his post momentarily."

"I see a hole in your logic." Yuko said smugly. "Why couldn't he have obtained the snack hours before his time of death?"

"Yeah, she's right!" Oberon agreed. "That makes a lot more sense."

"Wow, Oberon. Just... wow." Aria belittled. "I didn't think you would dig your own grave so easily?" Aria boldly accused Oberon. Oberon gasped, clearly startled.

"What? No... I didn't do it. I was asleep for the entire night. In fact, I slept flawlessly." Oberon attempted to explain, but she only made herself sound more suspicious.

"Hm..." Saya's lip curled indicating suspicion. "I think you would've woken up when he died. I mean, the ordeal couldn't have been entirely silent." She reasoned.

"Uh... actually... uh..." Bertie squeaked. "Well, there's actually a way. See, I was trying to make a hypnotic substance..."

"That makes _you_ seem suspicious, big brother Bertie." Charlotte yelped.

"Uh... well, it was stolen. So maybe, the culprit might've used it to erase Oberon's memory. Or prevent her from waking up in the first place... or not. I'm sorry, I'll shut up..." Bertie retracted.

"No, I think you're onto something." Tristan agreed. "But who would know about such a substance?"

"Yeah. Who did you tell about it to?" Allen prodded.

"Um... Yuko is the only one I can remember..." Bertie pondered.

"Ah, I see." Saya noted. "Yuko, that points suspicion towards you. I think it's a possibility that you drugged Oberon, hid in the Supply Closet, and offed the Inspector. Do you have a counterargument?" Saya calmly, yet assertively suspected Yuko.

"Hmph. How amusing." Yuko glared at Saya. "You're suspecting _me_, and with such minimal evidence too. I said it before. The Inspector obtained his snack hours before the murder. He was probably saving it for when he was hungry. I wouldn't have waited several hours to kill him, being uncertain of the potency of Bertie-boo's concoction." She expounded.

"No, that's very clearly not the case." Okami disagreed. "I'm positive the Inspector returned to the Supply Closet and was killed soon thereafter."

"How so?" Allen wondered.

"For one, the milk would've tasted bad after several hours. Next, there was sugar on his fingers and mouth, implying the donut wasn't stale. Several more hours would've made it even more stale. Finally, the food particles on his teeth wouldn't be so large." Okami explained matter-of-factly.

"That's a bit gross..." Abigail commented.

"Gross as it may be, it also makes the killer look like Yuko." Allen accused. "Do you have any more lies to spit out?" Rage rapidly formed throughout Yuko's body.

"I am NOT the culprit! Are you trying to get us all _killed_? Or maybe _you're _the culprit." Yuko lashed convincingly at Allen.

"That's some suspicious behavior, Yuko..." Oberon noticed.

"Coming from you? I'm tickled." Yuko retorted.

"Evidently, you simpletons need help." Niko joined the conversation. "Consider the nature of the crime scene. There were glass shards everywhere. In order to leave, Yuko would have to either pick up the shards, likely cutting her hands, or she would have to step on the shards, thus cutting her feet."

"But what if she hit the Inspector from behind, escaping the need to cross the shards?" Josh questioned.

"That's a good thought." Okami commended Josh for a nice contribution. "But unfortunately, it's also an incorrect one."

"How so?" Tristan asked.

"When I first arrived at the crime scene, Oberon was asleep, untied, and had the hammer in her arms." Okami explained.

"So you're saying Oberon did it, and fell back asleep?" Saya inquired. "I thought we established that Bertie's hypnotism was in play."

"We did." Okami stated. "What I'm saying is the culprit set it up to look like Oberon did it. In order to accomplish that, they would've had to cross the glass barrier."

"I took that into account as well." Niko took off his glasses and blew on them, cleaning them. "I believe the culprit is someone who could not only use their astounding agility to avoid the wounds, therein removing suspicion from them, but also strike the Inspector with the hammer in a way such that he would perish in one strike."

"Big bro Niko! Can I tell them who did it?" Charlotte eagerly looked across the room at Niko. He rolled his eyes.

"Very well." Niko didn't mind.

"Aria is the culprit!" Charlotte belted. Everyone gasped.

"No. I'm not." Aria said, unflinching. "But nice try." She demeaned Niko.

"Aria, acting uppity is not a proper counter argument." Allen snarked.

"Why are you assuming I'm the only one with the proper agility and striking form?" Aria's voice didn't fluctuate. "Couldn't the shards be a red herring as well?"

"I'm afraid not." Saya corrected her. "The position of the Inspector's hand and the amount missing from our daily milk supply make that possibility unlikely."

"Hmph. Whatever." Aria tried to cover up the fact that she was upset about being wrong. "I'm still prettier than you. Additionally, how would I have even entered the room undetected?"

"Maybe you did so when the Inspector was fetching his snack." Josh figured.

"Yes, that is the most likely scenario." Okami agreed. "Thus, the culprit would've had to have known the Inspector's plans. It seems likely the Inspector had a regular time for fetching the snack." Okami elaborated on the situation.

"Well, who could that be?" Yuko blurted.

"We can't say for sure at the moment." Saya told Yuko. "But we have determined that the culprit went into the Supply Closet when the Inspector was gone, drugged Oberon, and finally, killed the Inspector just as he was beginning to eat." Saya deduced. There were no counter arguments, as her statements were logically sound.

"In fact..." Okami determined. "I would go so far as to say that the culprit waited in the Kitchen until they heard footsteps. Then, they took the concoction and acted." Okami expounded on Saya's line of reasoning.

"This isn't helpful." Aria said rudely. The whole room was momentarily silent. "Well? Is someone going to _say _something?" She exaggerated her tone of voice.

"The direction of our crevices seem to be exclusive." Rayne spoke up as he sniffed the air.

"Shut up." Allen didn't want to put up with needless metaphors.

"No... don't." Okami stared at Rayne, riveted. "I think you've figured something out."

"I believe the lot of you can reach the proper conclusion. But know this. Art is on your side." Rayne mused.

"That isn't helpful." Allen said coldly. "We don't have any conclusive evidence yet, so you should tell us."

"I just thought of something!" Tristan blurted. "What about the tape on our doors?"

"Oh yeah!" Abigail's face lit up.

"Oh yeah. About that..." Okami said dubiously. "Everybody's tape was torn when I went to breakfast."

"I noticed that too." Josh agreed. "I bet the culprit ripped everyone's tape to prevent that from coming up as evidence."

"I think we're stuck." Oberon groused.

"Now, I still have a few points to bring up." Okami comforted Oberon. "Returning to the donut. It appears the Inspector didn't devour the donut. Since no donut was reported during the investigation, we can assume the culprit ate it." She explained.

"With liberty and donuts for all!" Charlotte chimed in.

"...Right." Tristan looked amused. "I don't think we can figure out who ate the donut. They've already digested it..."

"Then why not have the Chemist check our faces for traces of sugar?" Aria stated. "Even the tiniest little bit could show up!" She sounded extremely hopeful.

"No, I'm afraid that won't work. The culprit probably cleaned their face." Yuko commented.

"Groan. They could've done that right after they murdered him." Oberon said hopelessly.

"No they couldn't." Allen said bluntly. "Remember? Every feature contained in our ID Cards turn off during the night hours. Well, excluding the map feature, but that doesn't matter. Thus, the alleged shower would've had to be in the morning."

"Wasn't Saya late to breakfast?" Tristan pondered.

"Hm, I probably was. That was purely coincidental, though." Saya interjected.

"...Was it?" Okami inquired. "Sure, your tardiness isn't enough to vote you as our culprit, but we shouldn't ignore the possibility."

"Seems weird for a Detective to be a culprit, though." Abigail voiced.

"As long as you don't vote for me..." Aria smiled.

"Hmm, so you're suspecting me?" Saya said casually. "Other than my accidental lateness, do you have any actual evidence?"

"Well, first, I have a question for Monobear." Okami turned towards the bear on the throne.

"Oh?" Monobear perked up. "What's all this then?" He spoke with a terrible British accent.

"Has anybody spent the night in a room not belonging to them?" Okami questioned.

"Other than Oberon and Inspector Corpse, no." Monobear answered giddily, returning to his normal accent.

"Now. I have a question for all of you." Okami turned her focus. "Are any of your bed-frames hollow?" Okami's seemingly strange question was met with a mix of 'no's and confused looks.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Aria said, unamused.

"One of you is lying about your bed frame." Okami said as her classmates all exchanged nervous glances. "Saya. What's the meaning of your lie?" All eyes turned to Saya. Okami accused her so suddenly, yet so forcefully, like a cat pouncing.

"Uh... I'm not lying." She said plainly. "I mean, I suppose my bed frame _could_ be hollow, but I haven't really checked." Saya seemed confident in her answer.

"When we were discussing the case in your room earlier, I noticed something. Your bed frame was hollow. I can't think of a better place to hide Oberon's binding rope than in a bed frame." Okami pierced Saya with an intense glare.

"You have a point." Saya admitted. "Unfortunately, it isn't a very solid one. Your question wasn't met with a unanimous no, so someone else could be lying." What Saya said was true, but Okami still looked skeptical.

"Rayne." Josh called. "Can you please explain your previous metaphor?" He diverted the subject momentarily.

"Very well. It seems the time is right, since you're all very close to solving this mystery." Rayne agreed to help them out. He cleared his throat while the other students prepared for a relatively long explanation. "I was walking down the hallway during our investigation, and I passed by the girls rooms. I noticed something strange about the tape on the doors. It always folded inwards, towards the crevice between the door and the wall. I figured that was because the culprit slashed it from the outside. There was one exception, however. Saya's tape folded outwards, like it had been pushed from the inside out. I went over to the boys rooms to inspect the tape there, and sure enough, it folded inwards unanimously." He finished his explanation.

"Monobear, let's get to the voting." Allen said swiftly.

"Not so fast. You wouldn't want to kill everybody by choosing me as your culprit, because that would be foolish." Saya said calmly. Even when suspected, she retained her composure.

"Saya, now would be a good time for counter arguments." Okami said plainly.

"Well, for one, none of your evidence is very solid. If you want to determine your culprit based on the tape on their door, be my guest. You're going to die." Saya said confidently. Unfortunately for her, nobody was convinced.

"...Let's review the events of the murder one more time." Okami ensured after a brief pause. "First of all, the culprit waited in the Kitchen devilishly, anticipating their opening. Once they heard the Inspector coming, they escaped with the hypnotic substance. They went into the Supply Closet hastily, using their small window of time. They forced the hypnotic substance down Oberon's throat, apparently causing her to sleep soundly. Finally, they grabbed the hammer and hid in the darkness of the room. When the Inspector sat down and began to eat, the culprit forcefully attacked with the hammer, snatching his life away. Once the deed had been done, the culprit ate the donut to try to destroy evidence, but they couldn't completely rid themselves of the donut, for a bit of glazed sugar spread out onto their face. They ignored that for a while, and planted the hammer on Oberon while also untying her bonds. The culprit was able to move over the glass without a problem due to their 'detective's dexterity,' and so they returned to their room with the rope. They carefully slid the rope into their bed frame, figuring nobody would detect it. Finally, they realized the tape could be used as evidence, so they slashed the tape on everyone's door. They overlooked the nature of the slashes, thus making the tape evidence anyways. Finally, the culprit woke up in the morning, took a quick shower, and pranced into breakfast apologetically. Saya, the culprit is you." Okami didn't miss a thing while she explained the case to the slower students. The only one to disagree with her was Saya.

"Nope." Saya denied. "You've got that wrong."

"Saya... just give up." Aria prodded. "We're going to vote for you, so there isn't a point in trying to change our minds."

"Hold on..." Saya started, but Monobear immediately interrupted.

"Ding ding! Your time is up!" He gleefully jumped into the middle of the room. "Please select your choice on the screen in front of you. Remem_bear_! Not voting warrants a punishment! We wouldn't want that, would we?" Monobear exclaimed.

"That's _it?_" Saya was livid. "This isn't over..." She mumbled.

"Stop complaining, or it'll be off with your head." Monobear growled.

The students were taciturn for a moment as they each selected their choice, not willing to defy Monobear.

"Okay!" Monobear squealed once every vote had been recorded. "Please direct your attention to the television screen." Monobear commanded, gesturing at a wall which had transformed into an enormous television screen. On the screen was an eye-catching graphic of Monobear holding a bright, purple banner with the word 'Monobear' in blue lights. The red text in the background read 'Who will be found guilty?' Suddenly, the graphic changed to a golden slot machine with the images of all of Monobear's pupils on it. It whizzed, dizzying the feebler of the students for a few moments. Finally, it started to slow down.

On the screen, Saya's image appeared in all three columns, complemented by a flashing, red light.

"Good choice, you bastards! The culprit was, in fact, Saya Namika!" Monobear cheered. Horrified glances shot towards Saya from around the room. Saya's face was whiter than a piece of printer paper.

**That's it for this chapter! Wow, that trial was tons of fun to write! Coming up next, we have the execution, which is many of you guys' favorite part. Oh, and I'll write a little something for Saya in one of the next ANs, because she technically isn't dead yet. Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Execution!

**Hey there everyone! Wow, how can I sound so happy when a character is about to die? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first "chapter" of the story. Well, I did an estimation of how much longer this story is going to last, and I wound up with it taking about six months. That's very rough, so it's probably wrong. **

**Anyways, I have one more topic to raise in this Author's Note. It's gotten to the point in my story where people are dying. You should know that if your character dies, it isn't a personal attack on you. It doesn't necessarily mean I dislike your character, and I certainly wouldn't kill any characters out of spite. I simply choose to kill who makes the most sense to kill, and who I think would augment the plot to its fullest with their death. That being said, characters do have to die in this story, and while I would love to write everybody, I can't. Please don't be unpleasant when and if your character dies, because that's both painful for me, and it makes you look childish. It also hurts your chances of getting into future SYOCs that I may write, and I would go so far as to say that it hurts your chances of getting into other peoples' SYOCs. Dangan Ronpa is a tight knit fandom on this website. Anyways, that's enough of that. Time to get to the story.**

"Saya, how could you?" Abigail exclaimed. Saya hung her head.

"I would've thought a Detective to be less rash." Aria commented, expressing her disappointment in Saya.

"I suppose that means the life of mutual killing is real." Saya noted.

"Don't try to justify the fact that you're a murderer." Allen lectured. "Because, sweetie, you had your chance."

"No. I'm serious." Saya stated. "I had my doubts about the legitimacy of this operation. I still do." Her classmates pondered this, confused.

"Wait, how is that a justification?" Josh inquired. "You _killed _him."

"Look." Saya began. "I never thought this mutual killing business was serious. In fact, it probably only took one death for the mastermind behind this operation to realize that he or she had gone too far." Puzzled looks responded to Saya's perspective. Could she be right? Was this all just a prank? It seemed possible that this was all a very cruel, poorly done practical joke.

"Upupupu." Monobear's sinister voice stabbed the air. "So you think this is all a prank? Heehee, you won't be thinking that after your execution."

"Hm... something tells me the school life of mutual killing is real." Okami whispered to Yuko. Yuko nodded in agreement.

"Saya... why did you do it?" Monica managed. The stress of the trial had gotten to Monica, as evidenced by her appearance. She looked as if she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Why... did you kill my friend?"

"I suppose I did have reasons beyond those of proving reality to be false." Saya captivated the room with her emotionless tone of voice. "There's someone I need to bail out of jail."

"_That_ was your reason?" Tristan sounded unimpressed.

"Ah, I figured you wouldn't understand..." Saya sounded slightly disappointed.

"No, elaborate on that." Allen ordered. "Because, honey, there's got to be more to you than being a crazy killer with a knack for solving mysteries."

"I am not your honey." Saya interjected. "But I will share more details of my crime." Saya made sure everyone was listening before beginning her explanation. "I, Saya Namika, was once a part of a gang." She paused for a moment, letting what she thought was shock sink in. "It all started when I was seven years old. My parents owed money to the wrong people, and let's just say that they were taken care of properly. Somehow, I managed to escape into an alley way. It was fate that brought me the best present I could ever ask for. Coutley." Saya paused.

"That's nice and all, but I still don't see the motive." Oberon observed. Nobody else had anything to say, so Saya continued.

"Anyways. Coutley was a member of their gang. A very compassionate one, at that. She found me crying in the alley and decided to help me." Saya gave more of her backstory.

"Oh, how touching." Aria snarked. Tristan gave her a discouraging glare.

"Coutley was like the mother that I lost at age seven. She taught me the ways of the street life. We had fun together. She helped me repair my life." Saya poured her heart out in her last moments.

"Saya, I wouldn't call your life repaired after that." Tristan said. "Maybe she made it better, but... your real mother is dead. There's no replacing that." He pitied her.

"Coutley is a perfect replacement. Coutley taught me everything I know now." A blend of pity and disbelief hung in the air. "Anyways. Several years passed. We were a very successful gang, if I may say so. Unfortunately, after a few years, the leader of the gang was murdered. Following that tragic event, the gang began to crumble from the inside out. The leadership got all muddled, so..." A brief pause followed Saya's heartfelt tale. "There was a shooting. A shooting between former gang members. Unfortunately, Coutley was involved in the shooting, and she was wounded. It was then that I decided to rat out my gang. I figured that I could protect Coutley in doing so, but she was arrested as well. The only reason I wasn't arrested was because I was the rat and there wasn't really any evidence of me committing criminal activity. It was only those around me doing so" Saya's story developed. Nobody spoke for a while after her story.

"Saya... I'm very sorry for your losses..." Monica sympathized. "But I still can't see what the motive is."

"Very well." Saya began another explanation. "See, as a gang member, I wasn't particularly wealthy. Because of that, I couldn't afford Coutley's bail. Shortly after I ratted the gang out, I joined the Witness Protection Program, where Rising Stars Academy recognized me as a talented Detective. I hoped that in attending Rising Stars, I would be able to garner enough fame to pay Coutley's bail. I assumed that Monobear's motive, Bill Gates house, could be sold for several million dollars. Thus, I killed the Inspector." She finished.

"That's adorable. Simply adorable." Monobear's mocking tone resonated. Saya hung her head. "Unfortunately, I'm bored." Monobear got out what looked like a remote control with a gigantic red button on it.

"Wait." Allen and Okami said in unison.

"I have a couple of questions for Saya before her execution." Okami said hastily.

"Very well..." Monobear submitted. "But if the outcome is too boring, you're going to be executed as well." Okami ignored Monobear and proceeded to question Saya.

"First of all, why did you decide to eat the donut? If you had let it be, it wouldn't have been decisive evidence." Okami asked.

"Ah, I see." Saya nodded. "With the method I assaulted him, there was no guarantee he would die. I had to check his pulse to determine whether I needed to strike him again. In doing so, I accidentally knocked the donut from his hand. Out of habit, I bent down to pick it up, and then I realized that it would be unwise to leave an item which I had touched on the crime scene. The Chemist might be able to deduce that I had touched it. Thus, I ate it." Bertie looked off into space when he was mentioned, as if to tell the others he wanted no part in the conversation.

"And why didn't you just tear the tape off the doors?" Allen asked, fearing Monobear would execute her before she had a chance to answer.

"Like I said. Anything with my fingerprints on it is bad news. Additionally, torn tape draws much less suspicion to itself, since there isn't a way to know who is actually up and whose tape is simply torn when walking to breakfast in the morning." Saya explained in a plain tone.

"Now, I have a question for Monobear." Tristan diverted the conversation.

"Oy!" Monobear piped up.

"Why was it the shards of the dropped cup were so sharp? If you ask me, they shouldn't have even been an issue." Tristan questioned. The others nodded in agreement.

"I can answer this one!" Monomi squealed. "Big bwother Monobear thought something like this would happen, so he speciawwy designed the cups to pwoduce lawger shards. I wanted to give you guys kid-fwiendly sippy cups, but he would have none of it." She explained to the students.

"So that means we have to be careful with our cups!" Abigail realized. The others nodded, slightly irritated that Monobear would inconvenience them.

"Anything else?" Monobear tapped his foot impatiently.

"I have nothing else." Okami confirmed. The rest of the group agreed.

"Then, let's get to the execution!" Monobear announced. Saya looked as if she was going to puke.

"Wait." Saya said urgently. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for lighting the fire, so to speak. I bid you all the best in finding the mastermind. In fact, you should know that the mastermind..." Suddenly, a gigantic chain whipped out from a panel in the wall, pulling Saya away in a flash before she could finish her sentence. It grabbed Saya by the neck, pulling her through the wall. The image of Saya being pulled by the chain popped up on the screen.

* * *

Saya was jerked forcefully through a long, winding tunnel. _Let's get this over with._ She thought as she neared the end of the tunnel. The chain whipped as it released its grip, thrusting Saya into a hospital room. In this room, Saya found a hospital bed which contained a dead body on it. There was a mask on the body, so that the dead man or woman's identity remained invisible. In front of the body was a tray with several investigation tools on it. There was a bronze plaque on the tray that said "Find the culprit" in silver lettering. Saya's initial reaction was to start inspecting the body, but something told her that would be a bad idea. She looked around the room which appeared to be a normal hospital room, but with no means of escape besides a locked door. After a brief look around the room, Saya returned to the body and picked up a magnifying glass. Maybe, her instincts were right.

Almost instantly after she began investigating, Saya found something notable. A cryptic message was written in blood on the body's abdomen.

"The gang is here..." Saya jumped with a start when she read that. She frantically unmasked the dead body, and immediately, sadness swept across her face.

"Coutley..." She muttered to herself as she began to tear up. Suddenly, she heard a click. She snapped her focus in the direction of the sound. Immediately, a furious policeman burst into the room. He turned his hostile gaze to Saya and pointed.

"Saya Namika. You are under the arrest for the murder of Coutley Furtanda. Prepare to face your death penalty." The poilceman gruffed before pulling out a pistol.

"NO!" Saya shrieked desperately at the top of her lungs. "I DIDN'T KILL HER!" Rationality escaped Saya's mind as she began composing a series of blood-curdling screams.

"Shut up." Cruelty enveloped the policeman as he began to fire the gun. All it took was one shot to off Saya, but he didn't cease fire. Her body failed her, as it made no attempt to dodge the bullet, or even survive the shot. The policeman walked over to the body, continuing to shoot Saya into smithereens. A slick smile formulated on his face, as if he was proud of his work. It seemed that there was no limit to the ammo of his weapon. Eventually, the remains of Saya Namika were nothing more than a bloody, disfigured carcass.

"Hope you went to hell." The policeman grumbled once more before spitting on Saya's dead body and leaving the hospital room. The screen went blank.

* * *

The entire class of students was silent. Saya might've been a murderer, but she was now every bit of a victim as the Inspector.

"Upupupu, wasn't that fun?" Monobear squealed. "The despair is making me giddy! Squee!" He began prancing around the room.

"No..." Abigail's voice lacked the usual childish happiness. "That was terrible. _You're_ terrible! You deserve to die!" At this point, she was shouting ferociously at Monobear.

"Don't yell at me!" Monobear played innocent. "It was you bastards that caused this. _You _killed her." He began to laugh.

"No..." Okami whispered. "It was you that made us do this." The logical, level-headed Okami from before the execution was gone. She had been replaced with a seething, frightening girl that expressed her anger through whispering, a much scarier method than yelling.

"We _will _find the mastermind." Allen sent a determined stare Monobear's way. "You aren't going to get away with this."

"I agree with him." Tristan proclaimed. "There's no way you'll be more than a jailbird when we're out of here."

"Aww, look at that, Monomi! They're angry with me." Monobear delightfully cooed to his sister. She looked at him contemptuously with a look of rage written on her face.

"That was... tewwible." She uttered.

"This is so cruel..." Monica's sweet voice managed between sobs.

"...It isn't _that _bad." Yuko's brash statement was like a screeching fingernail on a chalkboard.

"What did you say?" Oberon growled.

"Honestly. You guys are acting like it's a funeral." Yuko said with a relaxed face. "It's not like someone innocent died. Saya was a crook. She deserved to die for committing such a failure of a crime." Such cruel, sociopathic words sent the group into a spiral of animosity. Immediately, several of the students began to shout fuming things at Yuko simultaneously. Yuko didn't flinch at all throughout the barrage of fury, and she kept her nose held high with a smug grin on her face.

"Guys, just give up..." Tristan sighed after he realized that nothing anyone could say would phase Yuko. "She isn't worth it."

"You're right." Josh agreed. Yuko smirked.

"Oh, and there's something else I need to bring up!" Monobear said excitedly, attempting to irritate them with his giddiness.

"What would that be?" Rayne inquired.

"Every time you successfully choose a culprit, another floor of the school opens!" The students immediately realized that Monobear was talking about the locked stairway at the North side of the first floor.

"Maybe there'll be a Butchery!" Charlotte cheered. "I wanna teach big bro Niko how to chop a chicken." She looked devilishly at the half-Russian, who rolled his eyes.

"Charlotte... someone just died." Niko pointed out that now wasn't the time for her chipper attitude. "Show some respect."

Charlotte shut up after that, respecting Niko's wishes.

"You bastards are dismissed. I'm tired of looking at you." Monobear snapped. The elevator door opened with a creak, and the students quietly complied, wishing to never return to such an evil room.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the trial, yet the overwhelming solemness remained over the students. While Saya's execution was specifically targeted at her, despair had wrapped its tendrils around the other students. Night time was just around the corner, for Monobear had just restocked the kitchen. Seeing another donut put in the box depressed Abigail as she was getting a snack. _Reminds me of the Inspector... _She grabbed a muffin and gloomily sat down at the Dining Room table.

"Hey there." Rayne's lackadaisical voice crept up on her. Abigail was too lost in thought, and her muffin, to realize that Rayne had entered the room.

"Oh, hey there..." She muttered in between bites. "How are you, this evening?" Abigail attempted to converse with Rayne, but her heart wasn't in it.

"The same as you. I think our paint has been mixed a bit much. What you're feeling is the resulting brown." Wisdom and metaphors were Rayne's specialties.

"Well said." Abigail agreed, nodding. "Though I don't see how you can say that with such a straight face." Rayne chuckled at her observation.

"I guess I'm just not all that expressive. I like to let my emotions flow into my art. Art is a perpetual wonder..." Rayne drifted. Abigail managed a tiny smile through all of her sadness.

"You always know what to say." Abigail said, finishing her muffin. Suddenly, Monomi popped out of nowhere.

"Should've known one of you would appear." Rayne smirked.

"Abigail!" Monomi said excitedly. "I found a stash!" Abigail smiled, as if she was clinging to a shard of hope.

"Hm?" Monobear joined the party. "A stash you say? Do tell, little sister Monomi." Monobear raised his fist, preparing to punch Monomi.

"Uwawa!" Monomi cried. "Nooo, a stache! We were gossipping about Twistan!" Her rabbit ears were trembling.

"Hm..." Monobear pondered. "Just hope he doesn't hear about this. You wouldn't want him to kill you. He _is _my mole, after all." Monobear seemed to buy Monomi's pathetic excuse.

"I'm sorry..." Abigail looked apologetic. Monobear sighed before disappearing.

"That was a cwose one." Monomi sighed in relief.

"Yeah, nice cover." She complimented.

"Wait... does Wayne know..." Monomi looked nervously at a yawning Rayne. "Oh no! We've spiwwed too much! Wayne, it's not what it wooks wike!" She began speaking frantically.

"Chill." Rayne said curtly. "I trust you're going to be the pharos in this eternal darkness." He ensured. Monomi heaved a sigh once more.

"Thanks for your confidence!" Whatever Monomi was talking about had cheered Abigail up. It was almost as if she had forgotten about the events previous.

"Well, I'd say it's almost time for bed." Rayne mentioned. "So goodnight to both of you." He left the Dining Room, hoping he would be able to sleep after seeing that execution. Unfortunately, a restless night was to come for many of the students.

"I think I should go as well." Abigail bid Monomi goodbye before wandering off to her room. Monomi poofed, and all was silent.

* * *

** ' R**

"Upupu, what an execution. Did you see the look on her face?" Monobear cheered.

"Tewwible..." Monomi whispered.

"Besides that, I've been considering something. Maybe I would've been better served to become a tiger. Or maybe a crane. What do you think?" He questioned.

"Tewwible... you would be tewwible either way." She said, disgusted.

"Now, now. There's no need for that." Monobear cleared his throat. "But seriously. Think about it! I could be Monocrane or Monotiger. Wouldn't that be grand?" Monomi didn't respond. "Very well. I see you aren't in the mood. As for the rest of you, make sure to eat your vegetables. Brush your teeth two times a day. Get eight hours of sleep, and respect your elders!" Monobear advised. Monomi remained grouchy. "With that message, I'm signing off."

**Well, there you go! Quite the intense chapter, if I do say so myself. The execution was a little bit of an oddball, but, y'know. It has its own style. **

**Saya: Saya was an interesting character, and I saw the opportunity for a plot twist in her. I thought it was realistic to make her a culprit, because of her past, and it also avoided the prospect of making her like Kirigiri. I enjoyed writing her for the little bits that I got to, because she's a badass. Saya, you will be missed. **

**Thank you for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	14. Couples and Confessions

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for the lot of you! Hope you enjoy it. I don't really have a lot of blathering to do this time, but I have to make a couple of mentions. One, ptroxsora, Okami's creator, is doing a SYOC of her own. Make sure to go submit to hers! Also, Hoprocker, Allen's creator, drew her Dangan Ronpa OCs, and since Allen is one of them, I'm including it in the fanart section. So you should go check it out! **

The hallways of Rising Stars Academy reeked of despair as the students made their way to breakfast. The usual morning chit-chat was replaced with unnerving silence and suspecting stares. Even Monica and Allen didn't dare utter the usual morning greetings they would normally say to each other. Saya's execution was still fresh on everyone's minds, even after a night's sleep. The group warily made their way to the Dining Room.

"Upupu! What's with the tension?" Monobear popped up in the doorway. "You look like you just saw a ghost! My, my, such a rebellious group..." The sinister bear taunted.

"We practically did..." Abigail humphed, pouting.

"Nope." Yuko chimed in. She seemed to be the only one unaffected by the execution. "Trust me, Abigail, my dear. That isn't what a ghost looks like." Yuko giggled, attempting to disrupt the tense atmosphere. Unfortunately, her endeavor was in vain.

"...Are we going to eat breakfast?" Tristan added, trying to herd the group into the room. Monobear's appearance had caused a small mob to form in front of the doorway.

"I suppose." Okami agreed. "Additionally, I think it would be wise to verify who's here and who isn't." She suggested to the group. Nobody had any objections. Okami began counting heads, as the group entered and took their places. "Looks like eleven people are here, including me." Okami announced.

"Wait... eleven?" Aria thought out loud. "I know Niko isn't coming, but who else is missing?" The others began to around the room, pondering who might be gone.

"I think Charlotte is gone." Allen figured. "Thankfully, I might add..." Both the execution and Allen's hatred for mornings factored into his sarcasm.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Charlotte's voice echoed from the hallway. She burst in the door excitedly and began jumping up and down gleefully, providing a stark contrast to the heavy atmosphere.

"Damn it..." Allen muttered.

"Everybody! I found some really cool stuff on the second floor!" Charlotte screamed oblivously. "I decided to go investigate like a Detective! Someone has to be a Detective now that the redhead is dead." She babbled, failing to perceive the gravity of Saya's death.

"Charlotte, don't you think that's a little bit rude?" Josh said slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old. "I mean, you talk about Saya like she's expendable..."

"Little sister Charlotte doesn't know what that word means." Charlotte referred to herself in the third person.

"Look, Charlotte." Okami spoke firmly. "You should stop and think about what you say before you say it. Saya is dead. You can't just go attempting to replace her, and then talk about her like she isn't important." Okami explained sternly. Charlotte seemed to understand and nodded.

"So you said you investigated?" Yuko interjected, curious. "What did you find?"

"Weelll..." Charlotte said, stretching out the word for dramatic effect. "When you first go up the stairs, you find yourself in a lobby sort of area. There's even a snack machine with yummy oatmeal cookies! There's also a rack of rental ice skates in the middle of the room." Charlotte chirped, describing the scene.

"Wait... ice skates!?" Aria stood up excitedly. "You mean to say that I can ice skate now?!" Aria dashed out of the room, refusing to wait for an answer. She hurried upstairs, and sure enough, there was a lobby area like Charlotte had said. Glass double doors led to what was very clearly a hockey rink. There were goals on either side of the rink, and there was even a gateway for a zamboni to slick the ice.

"I'm in heaven..." Aria said, entirely satisfied. Nobody was around to hear her.

* * *

The group watched in shock as Aria ran out so urgently. They continued to listen to Charlotte's description of the second floor.

"Then, there's two changing rooms! One for girls, and one for guys! They lead into a hot tub grotto! There's lots of cool rock formations connecting a series of hot tubs, and there's a bar where you can serve drinks! It's sooo cool!" Charlotte elaborated a bit more on the grotto, implying she was more excited about it than the ice skating rink.

"Oh..." Abigail said, disappointed.

"What's wrong? Got salt in your cereal?" Rayne asked, inventing yet another strange expression.

"Yeah!" Josh said, excited for the pool parties. "We're gonna party so hard in that place. How could you not want that?" Thoughts of throwing an epic party clouded those of Saya's death in Josh's mind.

"Well..." Abigail gulped nervously. "I'm all for the parties, I guess..." Her eyes darted around timidly. "I guess I'm just not the kind of girl who enjoys pool parties." She spat out.

"What's wrong?" Yuko taunted, picking up that something was off. "Are you afraid you won't look hot in a two-piece? The guys won't have you if that's your issue." She sneered at Abigail. Abigail looked mortified.

"I..." Abigail was speechless. "No! That's not it, you stupid creep!" Abigail said defensively. "I don't want them to think I'm hot... I just... I don't want them to think anything! The only boy that can have me is my daddy!" She said hurriedly.

"Calm down." Yuko put up her hands defensively. "I was only kidding, _buddy_." The fakeness in Yuko's voice was perturbing.

"I'm excusing myself." Abigail said, sounding as if she was going to puke. She rushed out of the Dining Room, tears rolling down her face.

"Yuko... I think that was too far." Monica frowned. Yuko shrugged Monica's remarks off.

"Charlotte, honey, what else did you find?" Allen inquired, ignoring Abigail and Yuko's spat.

"Oh, there's one more thing! There's an exercise room with weights and a trampoline and bars of some sort. But I only care about the trampoline!" Charlotte explained. "Oh yeah, and there's also another locked stairway. Maybe someone else should die, so we can see what's beyond it!" She chimed sweetly. Nobody responded. Once again, Charlotte failed to recognize the implications of her words.

"...I think this breakfast is over..." Oberon said suddenly. She got up and walked out of the room. Many of the others followed suit. Eventually, Allen and Monica were the only ones remaining in the Dining Room.

"So... how are you feeling, honey?" Allen asked, gripping Monica's hand tightly.

"I'm petrified." She responded. "Saya's execution was terrifying, and I think I'm going to die next."

"No. I'm not letting that happen." Allen declared boldly. "Honey, I'm gonna get you out of here, and I'm gonna get you out with style!" He said sassily.

"I'm not so sure..." Monica worried. "I shiver in my sheets every night, unable to sleep until the latest of hours. Every night, I'm worried someone's going to come slit my throat." She uttered.

"Aw..." Allen whimpered, looking deeply into Monica's dark-green eyes. "You're too pretty to die. Why does a gem like you have such negative thoughts?" Allen cooed sweetly. Monica gulped.

"I... have clinical depression." She muttered meekly. "Usually, it isn't so bad. I can see the world as a bright place. Sometimes, the world is a beautiful melody. It's the occasional dark day where I wake up, and everything is just... gloomy. The world is several shades darker than it should be. Those are the days I can't hear any music." She poured her heart to Allen, beginning to sob.

"You poor, poor thing." Allen was trying not to tear up, but Monica's genuine sadness made things difficult. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm going to make all of your days sunny. Every day will be a harmonious duet between us." He encouraged. Monica managed a forced smile through her tears.

"It's just really hard. And music has always been the thing that made me feel better. Making music is like sending rays of sunshine into the gloomy universe. I had almost beaten the depression. I used to be a lot worse. I used to... cut." Monica admitted, finding it easier than expected to tell Allen her feelings. At this point, Allen was sniffling a little bit.

"I'm so sorry..." He reached in to hug her. She returned the hug, and began to weep on his shoulder.

"Everything was better for a while. I thought I had overcome all the bullying, all the people making me feel small. For a while... everything was sunny. I could hear the melodies around me. Then... I came here. Allen, I can feel the darkness coming back. I can hear the music ending around me. I can hear death's mortifying song playing right around the corner." Monica managed in between sobs. Allen continued to comfort her, patting her on the back. "It's torture. This is torture. I didn't think I would live for this long."

"Monica, you're going to survive, sweetie. Even if it costs me my life, I'm going to make sure you live." Allen ensured. Monica and Allen sat still after that, their tears flowing like a waterfall.

"Promise?" Monica finally squeaked.

"Promise." Allen said boldly.

* * *

With the addition of the new ice skating rink, Aria had completely ditched the rest of the group. She was in her own world, skating laps and shredding ice.

"You know? You aren't the only one who can skate." Tristan came up behind her, surprising her. Aria nearly fell, but she caught herself just in the nick of time.

"Thanks for nearly causing me to crash." Aria retorted.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Tristan snapped. Aria smirked and tried to cut him off. "Didn't you just chastise me for nearly tripping you?" He dodged her assault.

"I was just seeing how coordinated you are on the ice." She covered, skating backwards. "Turns out you aren't half bad."

"Thanks. It means a lot." Tristan said, whizzing past the zamboni gate.

"Hmph!" Aria grunted with a sly smile on her face. "I didn't say you were half good, either." She teased.

"You should be skating circles around me. Why is it that the Barista can keep up with the Hockey Player?" Tristan bragged.

"I'm taking it easy." Aria explained, her tangled hair flowing behind her. "Where did you learn to skate, anyways?"

"It was at the local ice skating rink where my coffee business popped up." He began his explanation. "I used to go ice skating with my friends every Friday, and I decided to bring my generally praised coffee to my favorite social hotspot. It sold like mad, and I eventually started a shop." Tristan sounded boastful.

"Interesting." Aria chimed. "Too bad natural talent usually beats experience." She snarked as she pulled ahead of Tristan and stopped, spraying ice on his shins. Tristan maneuvered around her easily.

"Nice try." He snapped. "Natural talent, huh?" Just as Tristan asked, the loudspeaker snapped on.

"The morning zamboni run is about to begin. Would all skaters please exit the ice?" Monobear's sick voice was like acid in their ears. Aria and Tristan both made their way off the ice.

"Looks like the zamboni runs at..." Tristan tried to sound sure of himself, but he failed, since he didn't know where the nearest clock was.

"Eleven!" Monobear appeared. Both Aria and Tristan rolled their eyes. "Aw... you don't like me?"

"Wait, eleven?!" Aria ignored Monobear's question and posed one of her own. "You mean to say we've been skating for three hours?!"

"They say time flies when you're in love." Monobear winked at them disgustingly before disappearing.

"Yeah, whatever." Tristan called, but there was no response. Aria had a subtle blush on her face.

"Wow, it's really cold in here. I think my skin is changing colors." She spat out quickly.

"Aren't you in the cold like this all the time?" Tristan questioned.

"Okay, well I use a special face product!" It was a pathetic excuse. Still, Tristan at least pretended to buy it.

"I see. I'm feeling a bit cold myself. I'd say we break this little date up."

"It is _not_ a date." Aria claimed, but her rosemary cheeks suggested otherwise. "I'm taking a shower too." Aria dashed off into the lobby and began to take her skates off. Tristan followed suit, but he did so at a slower pace.

* * *

_Heehee, target acquired._ Yuko thought as she silently slinked into the Grotto. Bertie was kneeled over in front of one of the hot tubs.

"Yoohoo! Bertie!" Yuko called. Bertie jumped up and nearly fell into the water.

"Yuko... go away." He sounded annoyed.

"Whatcha doing?" She persisted.

"I was testing the pH level of the water. Before everyone went partying in them, I figured it would be a good idea to..." Bertie stopped when he realized Yuko was staring at him without blinking. "Make sure Monobear wasn't..." He spoke slower and slower as the sentence went on. Yuko was a gigantic distraction. "Trying to... kill us..."

"Wow. You're like _the _smartest person at this school. I envy you." She sugarcoated him. Bertie began to blush, and he accidentally dropped the pH stick into the hot tub.

"Oh, fiddlesticks." Bertie sounded disappointed. "That one was almost done. Now, I have to start all over..." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out another pH stick.

"Oh, I'm _terribly _sorry." Yuko giggled. "But I think the water is safe. How about we go for a swim?!" She encouraged. Bertie's eye's darted around like a popped balloon.

"No... uh..." He was choking over his tongue again. "Gosh, why do I even talk to you? All you ever do is creep me out." Bertie finally snapped after Yuko had been grating on his nerves for days.

"Oh..." Yuko pretended to sob. "Such hurtful words... Bertie, how could you?" She sniffled. Bertie was silent for a minute.

"Yuko... I'm so sorry. I didn't..." He began to apologize, but Yuko started to milk her sad act even more. Bertie stood there, speechless.

"I thought we had something!" Yuko wailed. "I guess not..." She snorted, almost comically. That her sadness was an act flew right over Bertie's head.

"Look, I'm sorry... I mean, you aren't all that creepy... I think?" Bertie truly didn't know what to say. "I just... I dunno. You're coming on a little too strong... maybe?"

"Waaaaaaah!" A colossal cry emanated from her mouth. Anything Bertie said would make her cry louder.

"I'm sorry..." He managed.

"Really...?" Yuko said, whimpering pathetically.

"Yeah... I guess." Bertie sounded uncertain.

"Thanks!" Yuko's fake tears dried up immediately, and she hugged Bertie. Bertie didn't hug her back.

"If you would... I need to return to my testing of the..." Bertie tried to tell Yuko to let go, but she wouldn't listen. "Yuko. Get off of me." Bertie said in a slightly more assertive voice. Yuko complied, thankfully.

"Go ahead! Work! I'll be right here." She said, peering at him and gesturing at him to continue working.

"I see you aren't going to leave. Uh..." Bertie hesitated. "Bye!" He dashed out of the room, hoping to return for his testing when he wasn't being hit on. Yuko began to laugh maniacally when he was gone. _Just another amusing run-in with the Chemist. Oh, how flighty he is._

* * *

"Josh! What's happening, bro?" Okami greeted Josh, who was in his room, editing something on his laptop. Josh smiled back and let Okami into his room.

"Hey there, sister from another mister!" Josh said excitedly. An awkward pause followed. "...Okay, I'm never saying that again." Josh and Okami began to laugh.

"Hey. So I was thinking..." Okami began. "Because of all that's happened, I thought it would be cool if we did some meditation exercises." Josh snickered.

"So you've gone full on Buddhist, huh?" He teased. Okami smiled.

"Nope, but I want to ease the tension." She replied.

"There really isn't that much..." Josh noted. "The trial is over, and I'm betting nobody else dies."

"Hm..." Okami sounded suspicious. "That's not a very wise thing to say." She said, changing her tone to a more serious one.

"...So. Meditation, right?" He diverted the topic back to the original one.

"Yeah, sure!" Okami agreed. "Okay. Begin by stretching your arms and legs. It amplifies the whole experience." Josh complied.

"Okay, now what?" He asked. Okami thought for a second.

"Okay, lie down." He did as told. "Now... you're going to have to be entirely silent throughout this whole exercise." Josh nodded.

"Okay. Imagine you're a leaf floating down a river. A sparkling, cool, gentle river. You float on by, drifting along... Every so often, there's a rock or two in your path, but the slow current of the river pulls you to safety. You can feel the angelic sunshine tickling your back. Being warmed on one side, yet cooled on the other is a stupendous only thing on your mind is the complete and total bliss around you..." Okami drifted.

Josh had closed his eyes, and he seemed to be getting really into the meditation. "One day, you're drifting down the river, lounging. You see a fish underwater, seemingly in its natural habitat. You can't help but notice how tense the fish is. It looks afraid, like it's struggling to survive. Maybe, it's hiding from a predator. You can't help but feel sorry for the fish. It has so many worries. You're so carefree, right at the surface of the water. You wish the fish could be as carefree as you, but you understand that won't happen. You don't worry too much about it, since worrying is entirely against your philosophy. You drift on down the seemingly endless river, relaxing more and more as you go."

Josh breathed contently. "Finally, you hear something crashing. You continue to drift down the river, unaware of any danger. After all... it's probably nothing. In your peaceful drift, you begin to think deep, deep thoughts. What if you weren't aware of the notions of time or space? Maybe, the world around you thinks in an incorrect temporal fashion. Maybe things have been wrong for years. No, that's an incorrect thought. Hypothetically, something being wrong for a certain amount of time is incorrect. Maybe... the reason the fish back there was so stressed out was because it was worried about running out of time. It feared the demise that came with being eaten. It was worried about survival. Maybe we set an illusionary fear on ourselves through the concept of time. Maybe, we only fear things we impose on ourselves. If there was no time, we wouldn't run out of it. You ponder these things, when suddenly, you feel a drop off in the river. It seems there's a waterfall. Fortunately for you, you're a leaf. You float down the drop, letting the winds will you. You land back on the water gently, and you resume floating. The warmth on your back is fading, suggesting it's going to be night time soon. Hm... but maybe it isn't going to be soon. Maybe it is night time now. Technically, it's always night time and always daytime." Okami theorized.

Even though his facial expression wasn't visible, Josh's body language suggested he was deep in thought. "You think deep, philosophical thoughts as you slowly fall into a slumber. You begin to dream about a world with no time. No time is left for that world, and yet, it exists forever. That's a paradox for tomorrow's float." Okami finished the meditation. The exercise had been thought-provoking and awe-inspiring for both students. Josh opened his eyes and yawned.

"Mm... I'm physically tired now, yet I feel more mentally awake than ever." Josh commented. Okami smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment! I like thinking about life. It makes me feel small and weak, but somehow, it also makes me feel strong." She mused. Josh thought about what she said for a moment.

"I see what you mean." He agreed. "Now that my mind has been blown, I'm going to work on my video. I'll see you around!" Josh said, indicating that he wanted some alone time. Okami's intuition told her that her theories made Josh feel small as well. Working on his video probably made him feel powerful, so it was best to let him do so.

**Yeah, it wasn't the most eventful chapter, but hey! It had lots of development in my mind. There's lots more exciting stuff to come next time. I'll try to update one more time before I go to Murfreesboro, and then I may get an update in while I'm in California, but that might not happen. In other words, there may be a long period without an update. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	15. Still Waters Run Deep

**Back with another update! Hopefully this one will be a little bit more interesting. Also, Chocobunni is starting her own DR SYOC! So is SkyFireAngel, for that matter. SYOCs for everyone! But seriously, you should go submit to them. They would appreciate it, I'm sure. Also, The Fujioshi has been busily making fanart, which is excellent! Check my profile to look at her work. Yep, I'm on with it.**

A few more uneventful days passed after Saya's execution. The horrifying ordeal seemed to have slipped from everyone's minds. Things were relatively normal for a while, barring the mutual feeling of paranoia. The group remained separated into their distinct groups for a while, fearing that mixing with another clique would ensure their death, or, in Bertie's case, allow his stalker to come too close.

* * *

It was four days after the trial, and Tristan had gotten up an hour early. Being an early riser came naturally to him, so he had begun to do so at Rising Stars, even though he wasn't entirely sure Monobear was being honest about the time. Although unable to cook breakfast for everyone due to the lack of running water, he made his way into the Dining Room and began to set the table.

One hour later, the students leisurely trickled into the Dining Room. At the time of their arrival, there had been running water for a few minutes. Tristan had begun making coffee for everyone. Eventually, everybody but Niko was present.

"Good morning, everyone." Tristan chimed. He had a proposition for the group, which he was eager to share.

"Don't sound so happy." Allen snarled. "I hate mornings..." He grumpily took his seat.

"Sorry..." Monica whispered. "He's having a bad hair day..." She explained, taking her seat as well.

"Looks like the tiger is out of the cage." Rayne mused, causing Allen to glare at him.

"Hmph. I guess I'm not the only one with tangled hair now, huh?" Aria taunted. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Let's leave him alone." Abigail defended a disgruntled Allen. "Everybody has their bad days..."

"Like me. Every day." Oberon groused. Evidently, Allen wasn't the only one who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Guys! Let's be happy!" Yuko chimed, sending a sweet smile around the room. "After all. It's been _four whole days_ since one of you died!" She sounded utterly delighted.

"She has a point." Josh agreed. "Seems like we're as tight as ever!" The following silence indicated he was wrong.

"No... I think it's quite the opposite." Okami disagreed. "About being tight, that is. I agree that a no-death trend is a good thing."

"Yeah, about that. I have a proposition." Tristan called, bringing a platter of steaming coffees to his classmates.

"A prepo..." Josh started, but Okami elbowed him before he could make another bad pun. "Tough crowd..." He complained. Nobody paid him any attention.

"As Okami pointed out, we have some social issues to resolve." Tristan began.

"Yeah!" Charlotte finally piped up. "Like, for example, big brother Niko thinks the lot of you are extroverted simple sons, I think he called you. I don't know what that means, but I think he's right!" She blathered.

"Guh, you insolent child." Allen snapped. "He called us _simpletons_; not whatever you said." Charlotte hung her head.

"...Anyways." Tristan overlooked their petty banter. "Because we seem to have dissolved into pairs, I'm suggesting we throw a party. I think it'll strengthen the bonds of our friendship." He smiled. The others pondered his suggestion.

"So you're going all My Little Pony on us now, huh?" Okami teased.

"Tristan!" Charlotte screamed. "Are you a _Brony_!" She sounded flabbergasted.

"No... I'm not. But I do think throwing a party is a good idea." Tristan responded, giving Charlotte a perplexed look.

"I agree!" Abigail's face lit up with glee. "Parties are fun, jolly occasions. Just make sure there's no alcohol." She cautioned.

"What kind of party are we gonna have?" Josh asked. "Obviously, I want to record the occasion. YouTube deserves to see how wild I am!" He said, banging his left fist on the table.

"We'll decide that after we know who all is going." Tristan smiled at Josh. Josh paused for a second before sitting back down, halfway satisfied.

"Behind my relaxed facade, there's a party animal, waiting to come out of its cage." Rayne said with a chuckle. "Parties have inspired some of my best pieces." Rayne made for another participant.

"...I guess I'll go if it's just my classmates." Monica gulped. "I don't really like big parties, but this sounds like it could be fun." Monica's genuine smile warmed the hearts of her classmates.

"Well, I guess if you go, then I'll have to, sweetie." Allen cooed, agreeing to attend the soiree.

"I don't wanna go." Oberon pouted. "I'm sensing my bad luck is going to flare up tonight." She said, staring off into space, almost as if she was having a vision.

"Hey! Don't look like you're predicting the future. That's my thing!" Yuko teased. Oberon snapped back into focus.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Okami comforted. "Nothing's going to happen when we're all together. And if you abstain, you'll miss a great time." Okami made a very convincing argument. Oberon waffled her options for a moment.

"Alright, fine. I'm in. You better make it fun, Tristan." Oberon agreed to go as she gave Tristan an intense look.

"Obviously, I'm in, but I can't speak for big brother Niko. I'll go ask him nicely!" Before Tristan could speak, Charlotte was out of there like a frightened rabbit.

"Something tells me her version of asking nicely is going to be obnoxious and irritating." Aria commented. "Oh, and you can count me in on the party, by the way." She said, playing with her hair.

"Count me in as well." Yuko added. "Besides Niko, that leaves one person who hasn't RSVPed." Yuko said matter-of-factly. Bertie, who had previously been lost in thought, didn't say anything when indicated. Finally, he realized that the room was staring at him.

"Uh..." He muttered. "Wait, what are we doing again...?" Part of Bertie wondered why he even attended these breakfasts. They were either tiring or awkward for him.

"Hey man. We were just planning to throw a party tonight!" Josh said loudly, startling Bertie, even though he was paying atention. "Do you wanna come?" Bertie was silent for a moment.

"...Uh... well, I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night. Or any night, for that matter." He said, squinting. "So maybe I should sit this one out, I think. Um, maybe. Uh..." He declined the offer.

"That's cool!" Tristan sounded slightly disappointed. "But if you change your mind, just tell me, and I'll put you down." Bertie nodded before resuming his meal.

"I suppose that's eleven, plus Niko, if he decides to attend." Allen noted, sounding marginally happier than earlier, likely due to Tristan's coffee.

"Awh, I wish everyone could come. It's going to be awesome!" Abigail cheered.

"So what kind of party will we be throwing?" Josh asked again. "I mean, any kind will be awesome, but..." Newfound excitement lit up Josh's face.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Aria proclaimed. "And no. It isn't an ice skating party, since I'm pretty sure the lot of you can't ice skate."

"I admit that I can't, but neither you nor I should speak for the others." Rayne sighed.

"Okay, well that wasn't my idea, graffiti-brain." Aria snapped at Rayne. He responded with a smirk. "I was going to suggest a party in the Grotto. Tristan could make us smoothies while we relaxed in the hot tubs." Aria flashed a proud smile to the others.

"Actually, I like that idea..." Monica agreed. "It sounds like the kind of occasion I would enjoy."

"I didn't pack a swimsuit..." Abigail said sadly. "I mean, I could still go hang out with you guys." She sounded a lot less gung-ho about the party than earlier.

"Oh... that's a shame..." Tristan was deep in thought. "I would definitely enjoy your company. I'm sure the others would as well." He tried to cheer her up. She smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go! I mean, it's practically the same thing, since the point of this is being social, right?" Abigail was starting to sound happier.

"I'm totally for any kind of party you throw." Josh approved. "I mean, I sorta agree with Monica. Those gigantic parties with underage drinking aren't too fun, but you guys are cool!" He exclaimed.

"It sounds like people generally like Aria's idea. I have no problems with it. Haha, I mean, a party's a party, right?" Yuko agreed.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Tristan agreed, finalizing the decision. Thoughts of the evening's excitement quickly filled the air.

* * *

"Big brother Niko!" Charlotte called as she knocked on his door. He opened the door momentarily.

"What do you want?" A pestered Niko adjusted his glasses. "Did someone die?" He said flatly.

"Gasp!" Charlotte cried. "Hahaha, no, silly! But there is something I wanna talk to you about." Charlotte walked into Niko's room without him indicating so. He rolled his eyes and ignored her rudeness.

"Please make it snappy. Carl Jung is waiting for me." Niko motioned to a stack of books.

"Okay!" Charlotte began to pace back and forth. "Well, the others are throwing a party, and..." Niko cut her off.

"I'll stop you right there. The answer is no. I want no part in their idiocy." Niko said, blunter than a club.

"Pleeeaasee! It's going to be so much fun!" Charlotte pleaded.

"No. A million times no. No squared." He stubbornly stated.

"Big bro Niko?" Charlotte asked with an innocent look in her yellow eyes.

"Yes?" He said, rolling his.

"HA!" She screamed. "You said yes, so you have to come to the party! I got you big bro Niko!" Charlotte began to dance triumphantly.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. Though, that was a cute attempt." He said with a snarl.

"Teehee, big brother Niko thinks I'm cute!" Charlotte carried on.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Niko said, although the sarcasm resonating throughout his tone suggested quite the opposite. "You know what would make you even cuter?" Niko said, captivating Charlotte's short attention span.

"Little sister Charlotte doesn't know!" She referred to herself in the third person again.

"I think it would be adorable if you went and told the others that big brother Niko wasn't attending the party." He said, not entirely sure if she would fall for it. Charlotte considered the prospect for a moment.

"Okay!" She squealed. Niko couldn't believe how gullible she was. Right as she was at the door, she turned around. "Wait... I think you're trying to trick me! Please, big brother Niko! Won't you come with us. Pleeeeeaasssee!" She sounded really desperate.

"No." Niko had flipped open one of his massive psychoanalytical books. Charlotte hung her head and stood there for a moment, while Niko ignored her.

"Fine..." She trotted out of his room, pouting. She quickly reported the news to an equally disappointed Tristan before heading to her room.

* * *

"Hey." Yuko's familiar voice crept into Bertie's ears as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh..." Bertie stopped in his tracks. "Yes... uh..." He turned around to see Yuko advancing bouncily.

"I have something to talk to you about." Yuko stated. She cleared her throat as Bertie braced himself. "Won't you please come to the party?" She smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm sorry... I don't really..." Bertie tried to speak up, but Yuko was on the ball again.

"I mean, it's going to be a lot of fun! I think you'll be glad you went." Yuko said as if she had already changed Bertie's mind.

"But I... I need the sleep..." One look at Yuko's eyes indicated she wouldn't stop pestering him until he said yes. "Alright, I suppose I'll go." He didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, that's excellent! I knew you'd come around." Yuko squealed giddily. "So is this a date?" Bertie's face went pale as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"Uh... uh... No offense, but you're um... kinda coming on too strong." Bertie slurred. "I think. Uhm, but I'll still go, I suppose." He said before forcing a smile, hoping to satisfy Yuko.

"Aww, well I suppose that's something." Yuko pouted. "Sorry for coming on so strong. Haha, it's just that you're _really _smart!" She bubbled. Bertie didn't respond. "Hahaha, well I guess I'll let you go on your way! Seeya later!" And with that, Yuko and Bertie went their separate ways. Bertie was walking to his room when he saw Tristan in the hallway.

"Uh... Tristan... I've decided to go to your party." Bertie stated, causing Tristan to chuckle.

"Great! I'm glad you changed your mind. It'll be Piña Coladas for twelve, then." Tristan responded.

"Wait... don't those have alcohol?" Bertie squinted, having second thoughts about attending.

"Haha, gotcha!" Tristan winked. Bertie paused before starting to chuckle nervously. "They'll be virgin, of course. As if Monobear would provide alcohol to minors."

"Upupupu, he's right." Seemingly on command, Monobear appeared. "I wouldn't allow something so stupid to interfere with your school work. Keep those grades up!" Monobear encouraged. Bertie's eyes remained open wide.

"I don't have time for this." Tristan snarked at Monobear. "Seeya later, Bertie!" Tristan said before heading on his own way. Bertie slowly backed away from Monobear.

"Upupu, goodbye then!" Monobear disappeared. _What a scary experience_. Bertie thought to himself as he entered the Dining Room.

* * *

A few hours passed before it was time for the group to start heading towards the Grotto. Naturally, nobody showed up right on time. The only ones there were Tristan and Abigail. Abigail had volunteered to help serve drinks, since she wasn't going to be swimming. Tristan amplified the atmosphere in the Grotto with streamers and balloons he found in the Supply Closet. The fun was beginning.

"Any day now..." Tristan muttered to Abigail, tapping his foot.

"I guess everybody wants to be fashionably late." Abigail chuckled. "But these smoothies are getting too warm." She worried.

"Just put them in this mini-fridge." Tristan explained to Abigail. A click from the boy's changing room indicated someone had arrived. The door swung open, and out came Josh, who odiously sported a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey man!" Josh exclaimed, hurrying to the bar. "Where's everyone else?" Josh inquired, craning his head to see past the rock formations.

"You're the first one here!" Abigail spoke up. "I take it Okami and Oberon are still changing?" Abigail guessed.

"Yeppers peppers." Josh said with a nod. "They'll be out any minute now."

"So what's up with the sunglasses?" Tristan interjected. "It isn't very sunny, and it's safe to say you haven't consumed any drugs to make your eyes bloodshot." He jested.

"They make me look cool as a cucumber." Josh smiled. Suddenly, the girl's changing room door flew open. "Let's get this party started!" Josh said, noticing that his female friends were ready to go.

"Yeah, man!" Okami cheered. "But seriously, what's up with the sunglasses?" She teased.

"Where are the drinks?" Oberon demanded. "I'm _really _thirsty." She slammed her arms down on the counter.

"Just a second..." Abigail said, pulling a drink out of the fridge for Oberon.

"I already told you!" Josh said, replying to Okami's original question. "They make me look cooler than a snowflake!" Josh said with a smug grin.

"Don't make metaphors if they're going to suck." Rayne snickered, prancing over to the bar. The students had been so engrossed in their banter that they didn't realize the door clicked open.

"Whatever, man." Josh pouted. "Least my hair is a natural color..." He muttered to himself.

"This Piña Colada is _so _good!" Oberon exclaimed, successfully derailing the conversation. Things picked up soon enough when Aria strutted out of the changing room, nearly suffocating in her own swimsuit, because it was so tight.

"Aria, seeing you wear such a revealing swimsuit is making me anxious." Abigail turned away, blushing a deep shade of red.

"I think it's a good fit!" Aria said unconvincingly. "Besides, it makes me look pretty. I'm pretty, right? Tell me I'm pretty, _please_." She looked around nervously.

"...Would you like a Piña Colada? They're really good." Oberon changed the topic.

"Yeah, take a Piña Colada." Abigail said, shoving the drink in Aria's face. "And a swim shirt..." she muttered to herself.

"You never answered my question!" Aria said, angrily snatching the drink from Abigail's hand. "Does this two-piece make me look pretty?" She demanded.

"It makes you look more desperate than a drug addict. I've seen those people on the streets. They're _pretty_ desperate." Rayne's eyes went wide as he pronounced every syllable to a tee. Aria cringed.

"Shut up! All of you!" Crystalline tears were beginning to formulate in her eyes. "Stop judging me!" Aria ran back into the changing room, crying pathetically.

"Well, okay then..." Okami commented. Just then, the boy's locker room door swung open.

"Allen!" Tristan said excitedly, noticing that the beauty king had arrived. "Where's your other half?"

"She's changing." Allen said bluntly. "I guess it just takes a little longer for girls to change. That's all." He sat down as Abigail handed him his drink.

"Oh, that's not all." Josh snickered. "I think there's a crying Aria in there to hamper her progress as well."

"She's upset because we didn't compliment her." Oberon shot Allen a piercing gaze.

"Why so serious, Oberon?" Abigail interrupted Allen's inevitable snarky comment. "I mean, ever since the trial, you've been nothing but business." Abigail expectantly waited for a reply. Unfortunately, Oberon opted out of answering her question. Suddenly, there was another click. This time, it came from the girl's changing room.

"Monica! Hey there!" Josh greeted. Monica strode over and sat down next to Allen.

"Does anybody know what Aria's deal is?" Monica wore a perplexed expression. "She was wallowing in a shower stall. I tried to comfort her, but she only pushed me away..." Concern and empathy painted Monica's tone.

"She better not have hurt you..." Allen growled. "If so, it'll be off with her head."

"No, nothing like that." Monica clarified. "I just... I hate to see her so distraught, especially when we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves." Monica spat out, slightly unnerved by all of the sets of eyes focused upon her.

"Let's just say that she was offended because we didn't compliment her looks." Rayne explained, trying his hardest not to smirk.

"We?" Oberon voiced. "I think it was your comment about being more desperate than a drug addict that did her in." She revealed.

"Rayne! How could you say that?" Monica's mouth was wide enough to plant a tree in. "It's clear that she has self-esteem issues." Monica asserted, much more expressive than normal.

"I'm sorry..." Rayne hung his head. "I guess that was a bit insensitive of me..." Monica's exasperation had a noticeable effect on Rayne.

"I'm sorry for being so aggressive..." Monica blushed. "I mean, maybe it _was_ meant as a joke..."

"Monica, dearie. Sometimes, it's best to be aggressive." Allen piped up. Suddenly, the boy's door clicked open slowly. Bertie timidly peeked out of the door, as if he was expecting a predator.

"Bertie, come on over!" Tristan shouted. Bertie hopped in place, shocked that he was visible.

"Coming..." He warily made his way over to the bar. Abigail handed him his drink with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm getting in the water." Josh announced. "There's enough people here now, and I'm done with my drink." He handed the cup to Tristan who set it down near a sink. Okami and Oberon quickly followed suit, and the three went to find a good location in the grotto.

"This Piña Colada seems reasonable..." Bertie muttered, inspecting the drink thoroughly. "Bottoms up." He said to himself before sipping it.

"So what's up?" Rayne asked the Chemist as he sipped on his smoothie. Bertie didn't respond. "Uh... Bertie?" Bertie snapped into focus.

"Oh... sorry. I didn't realize you were talking to me. Uh... not much, I guess... um, I mean..." He uttered. Rayne nodded knowingly. Soon afterwards, a teary-eyed Aria tromped out of the changing room.

"Okay... I think I'm ready to talk to you guys again." She sniffled, hiding her face from the others.

"Aria... nobody thinks you're ugly." Tristan comforted Aria, walking towards her to stroke her hair. "Especially me."

_Actually..._ Allen thought inwardly. A smirk from Abigail indicated she knew what he was thinking.

"Really...?" Aria gazed at Tristan. "Do you mean that?" Her tears of sadness morphed into tears of joy as she clung to the Barista.

"Awh! I guess this get-together really did bring out the best in everyone." Yuko's chilly voice echoed. The others were too busy focusing on Aria's display to notice the door opening.

"Oh no..." Bertie whispered to Allen.

"Oh yes!" Yuko answered, sitting down next to him. "A million times yes!" She squealed, causing Bertie to tense.

"I'm um... going to go find Josh and the others. Uh... bye!" Bertie slammed his half-finished drink on the counter and rushed to the others.

"That was fast." Aria snapped, evidently happy enough to say conceited things.

"Yuko... maybe you shouldn't come on so strong, I think..." Monica muttered, trembling before the Occultist.

"Yeah." Rayne nodded in agreement. "Bertie is like a rabbit. If you approach him, he's probably going to run away. If you corner him, he's going to shake in his shoes. But if you lure him in with a carrot, he might let you pet him." Rayne mused, mentally priding himself on what he thought was a good simile.

"I think you're right!" Yuko exclaimed. "I'll try that tomorrow. For now, I'll focus on relaxing with my _awesome_ friends." She said, sipping her drink. Just then, the girl's door clicked open. Through process of elimination, it had to be Charlotte.

"Don't worry. I prepared a sugar-free drink for her..." Tristan whispered to Abigail. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey everyone!" Charlotte came dashing to the group. "Wheee!" Charlotte's swimsuit had a morbid image of a butcher's knife on it. Upon seeing it, Monica nearly puked.

"Uh... Allen, we should go swimming before it gets too late..." She said, not waiting for his opinion. She allowed him time to set down his drink, and they were off to the hot tub.

"Charlotte, don't you think that swimsuit is meant for a serial killer?" Aria snarked, oblivious to the fact that she had broken down when the others taunted her choice of swimsuit.

"Yum! Cereal is really tasty!" Charlotte squealed, sipping her own drink. "But I don't know why anyone would kill it..." She gawked at Aria, cocking her head.

"Wrong kind of cereal..." Tristan muttered, but Charlotte didn't hear him.

"Niko isn't coming, correct?" Abigail questioned. Tristan nodded. "That's a shame..."

"Stop it!" Charlotte stomped. "Big brother Niko said you aren't allowed to talk about him when he isn't present!" She crinkled her face at a shocked Abigail.

"Heehee, someone's stayed up past their bedtime..." Yuko squealed.

"Shut up, you meanies!" Charlotte roared. "I'm leaving! Big brother Niko was right about you! This party sucks!" She slammed her drink on the floor, causing the cup to shatter, and leaving a mess for Tristan to clean up later. She proceeded to rampage out of the door.

"Won't be missing her..." Aria smirked.

"Now, now. We shouldn't alienate anybody..." Tristan started. "But I'm inclined to agree. If she's going to be unpleasant..." The others nodded.

"Eep!" Oberon yelped. "Cold, cold, cold!" Soon after Oberon's shrill voice sounded, the teens who had previously been swimming were rushing to the bar.

"What gives?" Allen snapped. "There's no way such a sudden change in temperature can be good for my skin..." He mumbled as Monica clung to him, shivering.

"Upupupu!" Monobear's shrill laugh ensued, indicating his appearance. "You bastards are going to use all the hot water!"

"Go away." Aria sniffed.

"Seriously. We're trying to have a good time." Okami agreed.

"And I have no problems with that!" Monobear smiled. "But next time, try to plan something less expensive."

"Um..." Tristan drifted his tone, confused.

"I mean, how am I supposed to pay for your extravagant executions if you're using all of my money heating the hot tubs!" He squealed, causing an unsettling silence. "Oh, didn't think of that? Heehee, whatever! I knew you weren't a _beary_ thoughtful group."

"Monobear, aren't you here to give us a motive?" Yuko gazed at the toy. "I mean, why else would you appear so randomly."

"You should take more things at face-level." Monobear snapped. "No, I think things are progressing just fine without a motive! I'm here to remind you that we _are _on a budget. Please be more thoughtful next time, bastards." And with that odious reminder, Monobear was off.

"Well, that ruins our plans..." Tristan mumbled.

"I guess. Hey, the party wasn't entirely in vain." Josh consoled.

"Yeah... I mean, I don't think I'm afraid of you guys anymore, I think... uh..." Bertie spat out, still stewing over his drink.

"Yeah! I had fun at a pool party for the first time in my life!" Abigail cheered.

"It's a shame about Charlotte, though..." Rayne commented. "I guess it really _was _past her bedtime."

"Overall, it was a great time. So good job." Okami complimented him. Tristan smiled.

"Thanks for the reassurance, everyone! Unfortunately, it appears as if it's getting late anyways." Tristan pointed to a clock on the wall, which the others had failed to notice. "Nine-thirty already."

"Yeah, because nine-thirty is just _so _late." Aria rolled her eyes. "How old are we, ten?"

"No, but here's the thing." Tristan quickly responded, beginning to realize that ending the party may be a good idea. "It requires water for me to make drinks, the cold tubs to run, and for me to clean this place up. I think it's time for this party to end..." He explained, beginning to wash some of the Piña Colada glasses.

"Alright! I guess that makes sense." Josh chimed in. "Thank you so much for throwing this awesome party!" Josh saluted.

"Yeah, thanks!" Oberon smiled slightly.

"Yeah... I think it helped us all become a little closer..." Monica noticed. After that, the students said their goodbyes and thanks to Tristan, and they one by one made their ways off to bed.

"I'd say it was a successful night." Tristan smiled at Abigail, who had volunteered to help clean.

"Yeah! Lots of fun for everybody. For once, all is well..." She smiled a pure smile back.

* * *

_I guess it's time for bed. _Oberon waltzed from the party. Josh had gone off on his own, and Okami was being slow in the changing room, so Oberon was all by her lonesome in the treacherous hallways. She opened her door normally, expecting nothing strange. What she found did anything but prove her expectations. It seemed someone had slipped a note in between her door and door frame, so that it would fall down when she entered.

Oberon curiously picked up the note. She opened it and glanced over it, still quite suspicious of it. After just a short look at it, Oberon immediately crumpled into a ball on her bed, bawling in a fit of rage. She started to cry, scream, fit, and wail, all out of rage, frustration, sadness, and, most of all: despair.

**I'm really, really sorry for such a long break in between chapters. I've been so busy... Also, school is starting, which sucks. I'm going to have minimal amounts of time to write, depending on how much homework I have, I guess. Anyways, Murfreesboro was good. We won the state championship, so we're advancing to Sectionals. Woo! So yeah, glad to share this chapter! Also, there's another poll up. "Who will be the next victim?" Yeah, it's not very original, but it's fun. **


	16. Butchery and the Backstreet Boys?

**Hey everyone... Nice to know you've all been well. I hate to say it, but I've been kinda bummed lately. I mean, school started back up, and I just can't say I'm at my happiest. Please, if you would, bear with me. I'm trying my hardest with this story, but I just think... I dunno. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :/**

_It was a fateful night at Rising Stars Academy. The figurative rising stars shone as bright as ever. Previously, Monobear had released a dastardly letter, telling the students one of them would die for each passing day there wasn't a murder. It just so happened that, in the middle of the night, that threat was disarmed._

Seeing Yuko and Bertie's bodies displayed so grotesquely in the Lounge was a nightmare.

_I think I'm going to puke... _Allen thought to himself. Monica clung to Allen tightly, beginning to cry.

"Oh no... not this again..." Monica whimpered. Suddenly, Charlotte burst into the ice-skating rink.

"Big brother Allen! Big sister Monica! There's a new..." Charlotte paused when she saw the bodies. "WAAAAAAAAH!" She wailed. "Big bro Bertie! Big sis Yuko! Are they...?" Charlotte asked with a petrified look. Allen nodded gravely. Suddenly, the loudspeaker sounded.

"Heehee, I see you bastards have discovered the bodies!" Monobear's irritating voice creaked. "We will discuss that later, but for the time being, please come to the Auditorium." The three students complied, walking to the Auditorium sadly.

* * *

"Uh oh!" Josh cried, looking around the breakfast table, frightened. It had been an unsurprisingly small breakfast, due to Monobear's recent motive. Only Rayne, Okami, and Oberon were there to accompany Josh.

"Who died!" Oberon shrieked. Josh and Rayne shook their heads, unaware. Not-Kirigiri worked on calming Oberon down, as the group of four rushed to the Auditorium. They arrived after everyone else. Monica and Abigail were crying on Allen, and Aria was standing off to the side silently. Niko met the situation with a glare. Additionally, Tristan was muttering to himself helplessly. Suddenly, the curtain parted.

"Mwahaha! All this despair is making me giddy!" Monobear yelped. Nobody responded. "Alright, alright, let's cut to the chase." Monobear suddenly disappeared, and the students heard footsteps coming from backstage. A figure was approaching the front of the stage. As the figure got closer, the students could discern certain features about it. It was most definitely female with a rather curvaceous body. Upon the stage lights hitting her, they could tell she had blood-red hair, purple eyes, and flawless pale skin. She wore leather boots, and very gothic attire. Even though her appearance was cryptic, something about her made all the guys nearly wet themselves wishing she was theirs. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Hey everyone!" Her soft, blissful voice was like that of an angel singing. Like honey dripping from a bottle. Like a drop of heaven had just appeared in her mouth. "I'm the transfer student here at Rising Stars Academy!"

Tristan didn't realize that he was drooling until he realized that now would be a good time to speak up. "Hi...I..." But he couldn't formulate the words. The strange girl giggled, but her giggle was not ordinary. It was like the feeling of giving birth. Every mother's dream... Her giggle was like the extra scoop of sugar every good dad would put in his daughter's oatmeal. Her giggle was like a hand-dipped ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Her giggle was bewitching.

"Heehee! My name is Jinx. Jinx Satan Corset Whisper Moon'light, in particular. Just call me Jinx, or call me Jinxy, or... really, whatever you want!" She cooed. Tristan nearly fainted.

"Monica, honey... I hate to do this, but..." Allen said awkwardly. "Jinx, I want to call you mine." Allen began to walk towards the stage.

"It's okay..." Monica seemed strangely okay with being dumped. "I think I have a crush on her too..." Abigail nodded in agreement.

In fact, nearly all of the students seemed to be in love with Jinx. Not that they were to be blamed. Jinx was the epitome of perfection, like creamed corn on Thanksgiving. Jinx was the star at the top of the Christmas tree. The gold among bronze. There was only one person who admitted to disliking Jinx. Not-Asahina.

"Hey. Jinx." Aria's icy voice penetrated the hormonal air.

"Yes, Aria!" Jinx cooed, causing all the guys to swoon. "Is everything alright, honey?" Aria smirked at Jinx's display.

"I think your mascara is running." Aria snarked. "Not that it matters, but I always thought that Mary Sues were supposed to be perfect."

"She isn't a Mary Sue. She's just... perfect!" Okami squealed. Oberon agreed with a nod.

"Guys. Are you really so stupid as to be swayed by charismatic figures?" Niko seemed to be the other one who was slightly underwhelmed. "I think we're supposed to investigate, you idiots." Aria sent him an amused smile, and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Heehee! An investigation, huh?" Jinx squealed. "Sounds fun! See, I am a Super High School Level Person!" Jinx finally revealed her talent.

"Perfection!" Josh yelped. "I mean, what does that do?" Jinx blew a kiss at Josh before explaining.

"It means I can do everything! I'm at the Super High School Level with all my talents! Heehee, and Detective is one of them!" Jinx jumped off of the stage. "Onward ho!" Suddenly, Monobear appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Upupu! It seems you've found Jinx!" A chorus of satisfied sighs confirmed this statement. "Well, I've made a decision about the investigation. I don't think it's going to go on..." He stated. Jinx batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, Monobear! Surely, you want us to investigate this murder, right?" She pleaded. Monobear blushed for a second before regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fall for your silly flirtations, darling..." But Jinx was on the ball.

"You are... my fire." Jinx mused, beginning what was now everyone's favorite Backstreet Boys song. After all. If Jinx was singing it, it had to be a fantastic song. "The one... desire." Jinx's singing voice was like God itself descending to Earth. It turned out that God was closer than anyone imagined, and was harnessed into the form of one girl's voice. Suddenly, everyone began to sing the background music accapella. They were able to do so with the help of Monica's expertise and Jinx's winning aura.

"Believe... when I say. I want it that way." Monobear was tapping his foot to the beat. Suddenly, Charlotte began to sing the next part.

"But we... are two worlds... apart. Can't reach to... your heart. When you say. That I want it _that _way." Monomi had appeared, and she was joining in the fun. Suddenly, everyone joined together to sing the chorus.

"TELL ME WHY!"

"Aint nothing but a heeeartache!" Jinx's heavenly voice echoed, filling their ears with pure, bonafide bliss.

"TELL ME WHY!"

"Aint nothing but a mistake." The group nearly melted at Jinx's heavenly solos.

"Tell me why."

"I never wanna hear you say. That I want it that way." Jinx finished the first verse of the song, and ceased her angelic tune. She expectantly waited for Monobear to say something. Finally...

"I'm sorry, but I can't change my mind. There will be no investigation this time around. After all, dying without a chance is what true hopelessness is about. Also, I feel that investigations have become too mainstream. Everyone's doing them in their Dangan Ronpa fics, so I've decided to skip it this time around." Monobear disappointed the students with his new verdict.

"It's okay, guys! We can so do this!" Jinx encouraged. "I think I've figured out who the culprit is already." With her newfound courage, the group was ready for the trial. Everyone jovially entered the elevator room. The entire elevator ride consisted of the group chanting "Jinx is awesome! Jinx is awesome!" continuously. Meanwhile, Aria pouted in a corner.

"Hey. Aria." Niko moused over to her. Aria sighed in relief when Niko approached her.

"Thank god you still have your competence." Aria whispered.

"I'm suspicious of that Jinx girl." Niko whispered. Aria nodded. "I think it might've been her who killed Bertie and not-Celes." Suddenly, the elevator hit the floor. They stepped out into what looked like the trial room, but with different wallpaper. This time around, the wallpaper was a mural dedicated to Jinx.

The students made their way to their seats, and Jinx usurped Monobear's position on the throne. Monomi remained tied up, and Monobear stood in the middle.

"Begin this school trial of life and death!"Monobear said.

"Right. So the culprit killed both of the people with a knife, correct?" Monica said. It was strange that she was the first to speak, but it was probably due to not-Ebony's arrival. It had raised the overall morale of the group.

"You've got that wrong." Jinx immediately said. "It was actually a folding chair."

"Oh yeah! I should've known." Monica felt stupid. Jinx smiled at her.

"It's okay! Everybody makes mistakes..." Jinx made Monica feel alright about it.

"Well, I think I know who the culprit is." Aria smiled. "Jinx, you might as well confess." Jinx snickered at Aria' proposition.

"HA! Nice try, Aria. I'm afraid you've got that wrong." The rest of the students began to laugh at Aria' silly mistake. Aria began to sniffle. "But, I think I've already deduced who the culprit _actually_ is." She stated calmly.

"I have an idea!" Okami exclaimed. "I think we should let Jinx do the voting herself."

"What! No, that's a terrible..." Niko began to protest, but most of the class agreed with Okami.

"I'm afraid I can't do that..." Monobear said, disappointed. "But I would if it weren't against the rules!"

"Can we still get to the voting. If I'm right, the culprit is... Aria!" Jinx pointed accusingly at Aria. Aria simply rolled her eyes and began to argue.

"Do you even have evidence?" Aria protested.

"Yeah, this doesn't make sense..." Niko stood up for Aria, overcoming his shyness in order to stay alive.

"Yes! Of course Jinx has evidence!" Allen yelped with an arrogant tone. "Right, Jinx?"

"Duh! My evidence is as follows: Aria is the culprit, because she's an Ice Hockey genie. It makes sense, because the victims were killed in the Lounge, right?" Aria and Niko disagreed immediately.

"I'm not the only one with access to that room..." Aria snapped. "It could be Tristan too..." but the rest of the group just wouldn't listen to any of Aria and Niko's protests.

"Monobear, can we get to the voting?" Jinx asked earnestly. "I think we're pretty much done here." Josh actually fainted when Jinx said such powerful words.

"Okay! Whatever you say, Jinx!" Monobear instructed them to get to the voting. The group complied, after Aria and Niko made multiple attempts to stop them.

After a few seconds, their choice had been determined.

"Aria. It looks like they voted for you!" Monobear exclaimed. "Unfortunately, it seems that you aren't the culprit. How sad..." Monobear began to fake cry. Monomi filled the room with surprised, despair-flooded gasps. "The culprit is...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...Jinx!" He exclaimed. All eyes turned to Jinx.

"Jinx... we trusted you..." Tristan said, nearly in tears.

"Mwahahahaha!" Jinx laughed a sadistic laugh. "And that's exactly why I was so successful! Seeya later, bitches!" And almost on cue, all of the other students were bound to their seats with heavy duty rope. A rope ladder dangled down from the ceiling, and Jinx went over to it. She began to climb it, meanwhile, flipping her classmates off.

"Told you." Aria said, disgusted. The others looked around, terrified of their imminent doom. Jinx finally made it to the ceiling, and a hatch opened up. For a second, the group could see the outside world. For a second, hope was visible. Then, the hatch closed. All that was left was a perpetual despair.

"Alright you bastards. Get ready to die!" Monobear screeched, leaving the helpless students tied to their chairs. The room went dark.

"I'm too pretty to die!" Allen shrieked, but it didn't matter. Suddenly, a spotlight turned on. It focused on what appeared to be a cannon on the ceiling. The students with better vision could barely make out what was written on the cannon in red lettering.

"Hope"

Suddenly, the cannon fired. It looked like a grenade was flying down towards the ground. Suddenly... everything went white.

* * *

_sunken, bloodshot eyes tinged purple, _

_red and yellow dry, chapped lips, _

_red from a wet tongue licking away the dryness_

_blood vessels protruding from under translucent pale skin_

_falling into a tedious loneliness that cages and locks doors_

_tripping into a world of darkness without realization_

_ghosts of the past encircle together to create a wall_

_spirits of the future nonexistent because the soul has died_

_not lost but not found, just barely breathing, barely alive_

_a routine of no hope has settled down_

_hopelessness is the new norm_

* * *

o-o~o-o~o-**The End**-o~o-o~o-o

**Sike! Yes, that was a troll. I've changed the Author's Note from what it was previously, because it's caused many of you distress. I don't want my reviewers to stress out over my little story! So here's this.  
**


	17. Motives and Maniacs

**Call the doctor, because I've developed a severe case of Trollvitis! I sure hope I didn't offend anybody too badly with that last chapter. For the record, I couldn't agree less with what I said in my closing note. I'm constantly amazed at how much all of you review and follow my crappy little story! And I also feel lucky to have such awesome characters handed to me on a silver platter. Really, I don't find any of them uninteresting to write, and I probably couldn't have come up with any of them by myself. So anyways, I apologize to all and any of you who were offended.**

**New topic. I finally made the right choice in choosing a beta to help me with my story! You can thank the ever-stupendous Tall on the Inside for her work on my story! Chapter 15 was supposed to be edited, but there was a miscommunication, and the edited chapters are starting now. Woo! Make sure to vote in the poll.**

"Good morning, you bastards. It is 7 in the morning here at Rising Stars Academy. Let's all strive to do our best today!" Monobear's voice greeted the students.

Only the solace of their subconscious state could distract them from the horrifying reality. Despair had been injected into their systems once more. Once more, the school life of mutual killing seemed ever prevalent.

* * *

Going to breakfast seemed like a bad idea to everybody, however, nearly everyone attended; the obvious exception being Niko.

For several minutes, the students ate their breakfast in a frightened silence. Fear was a gag, blocking the voices of hope, until Okami finally managed to ask, "Did anybody else receive a strange note last night?" Her statement was a rock breaking a window of tension. At once, the students began to mutter amongst themselves, forgetting to answer Okami. "So I'm not sure if that was a yes or a no," she said loudly hoping to garner the attention of her classmates once more.

"I attended this breakfast to discuss that very thing." Oberon cleared her throat and stood up. "I have decided to commit suicide," she said, picking up a knife from the table.

A look of unanimous terror spread through the classmates. "Oberon... that really isn't funny..." Monica squeaked. "I mean, joking about that kind of thing is... um..."

"Despicable." Allen finished Monica's sentence with his typical morning tone.

"Oh no. I'm not joking. I _really_ am committing suicide," Oberon stated calmly, as if she was talking about something with no bearance.

Tristan moved quickly. "Oh no you don't," he snatched the knife from her hand, and pleaded, "Oberon, won't you talk about this first?"

Oberon sat back down casually, and began to ponder what Tristan had said. "Okay. I suppose I should discuss my actions with the lot of you," she began. "Last night, I received a taunting letter. At first sight, I was offended." She sighed. Allen pounced on her pause like a cat.

"Oh, please. Don't think you're so special," he snapped. Oberon looked puzzled. "Everyone received a taunting letter, if my assumption is correct. Hence the unnerving silence. I'm pretty sure it's the newest motive," he grumbled, taking another sip of his coffee.

Oberon started mumbling to herself and making inscrutable hand motions, almost as if she was communicating with herself. Nobody dared utter a word. "Oh shut up, you stupid pretty boy," she said finally. "Even _if _everybody received a letter, I still want to do this." Oberon's tuft of hair was flapping wildly.

"No! Oberon, it doesn't have to be like this-" Josh started, but Oberon interrupted him.

"Yes. It does. I have multiple reasons to do so, and I think it's the best choice." Silence resulted. Okami walked around the table and put her arm around Oberon, trying to comfort her.

Tears began to trickle down Oberon's face like a light drizzle, and Okami was beginning to get a little bit choked up as well. "Please... Oberon, don't do this. Your life is too valuable. It'll get better... Please..." Okami sniffled, but Oberon was shaking her head.

"I have to. It's the only way to make things better for both myself and my classmates," Oberon choked. "It's a necessary evil..."

Suddenly, Charlotte stood up and began to wail. "No! Big sister Oberon, you _have _to live! Please!" She cried. "You're like the mother I never had. Please, big sis Oberon!"

"Oberon..." Okami managed. "Before you go, would you please enlighten us on why you want to commit suicide. I just want to understand..."

Oberon thought for a moment, her tears beginning to dry. "Alright, fine," she finally agreed. "You see, I don't think I'm fit for this school life. I don't think I deserve to live. I don't think I'm _going_ to live." Her now-casual tone floated around the room, piercing the ears of her classmates.

"Well I think you do," Tristan said. "I think you're going to live, Oberon. Your life is just as worthy as mine, Okami's, Allen's, Bertie's... everyone's really." Tristan attempted to motivate Oberon, but she rolled her eyes. Speaking of Bertie, he seemed to have slipped out of the Dining Room undetected.

Oberon sighed heavily, as if to express her exasperation. "The lot of you just don't get it. I guess I shouldn't try to help you, then," she grumbled. "However, I will say this. I stayed up the whole night crying. I've composed myself now, but I couldn't pull it together until around 4:30 AM," she explained, her voice still the same flat tone.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," Yuko said, her expression grave.

Oberon scowled at Yuko before continuing. "I wasn't done," she growled. "Anyways, I contemplated killing myself then and there, but I thought it would be best to tell everyone, so that my trial goes by without stress." Oberon finished her explanation with a pleasant tone, sat down, and began to eat a muffin. The others stared at her in shock.

"Oberon... if I may..." Monica gulped. "I think I understand how you're feeling. In fact, I think I can understand more than... uh... well, most of the people here." Monica mentally cringed at all the pairs of eyes on her, but she knew what had to be done to save Oberon's life. Nobody else dared sound, for fears of upsetting Oberon even further.

"I know, I know. You got a letter too, blah blah blah." Oberon rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know everyone's hurting. If I kill myself, that minimizes the amount of lives lost by one, or potentially two. Instead of a victim and a culprit, there would just be me. Dead. And you know what? I would be just as valuable then..." The truth finally came out. Monica pondered Oberon's testimony for a moment, her green eyes swiveling around the room.

"I think I understand your feelings." Monica finally stated. "Unfortunately, I think you're, um... misguided. See, nobody has to die. I think we can all stay alive, and I think we can escape this place together. If we really try... or something like that." What was perhaps her most determined look yet spread across Monica's face.

Oberon's face twisted and turned for a second. "Do you really think so?" She asked. "I mean, are you really sure you mean that. It seemed so recent that you were anxious as could be..." She pointed out. Monica didn't have to stop and think about her reply this time around.

"Maybe... I was more nervous. Maybe I worried for my own life, and the lives of those around me." Monica's voice grew a smidge louder. "But, uh, that was before I got help from someone stronger than me. It was then that my world was filled with melodies." Allen smiled, finally catching on to Monica's point.

"Darling, I think it was _you_ who helped _me_ realize some things," he cooed, but Monica was too set on Oberon's display to respond.

"Oberon, you need to let the music flow into your life. Please, just... envelop yourself in song," Monica pleaded. "Please. It'll get better, I promise."

Oberon sat still as a rock. She had reverted to being an empty shell, just as she was at the beginning. Monica sat silent, hoping she had moved Oberon enough to change her mind. The others sat still, not daring to interrupt the conversation.

Finally, Oberon spoke. "Fine. I'll give life another chance," she declared. As if a balloon were being popped, the tension broke. Many of the others exhaled, relieved. Okami returned to Oberon's side and embraced her friend, knowing that the students were willing to help one another resulted in an aura of strength, courage, and hope. Hope was the light at the end of the tunnel. Perhaps, things would be alright. Perhaps, the students could best the mastermind. Perhaps, the everlasting mass of despair weighing on their hearts could be relinquished.

* * *

Niko sat alone in his room, plotting. _If that slip of paper was supposed to be a motive... well, it was a pretty effective one._ Niko held a piece of notebook paper. Several things were scribbled on it, such as crossed out names, notes, and symbols. _Hm..._

Niko's train of thought was derailed when Monobear appeared in front of him. "Upupu, don't look so frightened!" Monobear squealed. Upon seeing the stuffed toy, Niko had fallen back, causing a stack of books to come crashing down.

"My apologies. You frightened me." Niko snapped, scrambling to reorganize the books. Monobear wobbled closer to Niko, getting right up in his face.

"Niko, I have a question for you." The boy rolled his eyes and began to fiddle with his checkered tie. _How irritating. The stuffed toy wants something from me. _He nodded, telling Monobear to continue. "Do you dislike your classmates?"

Niko didn't even have to think about his answer. "I suppose they're a respectable group, seeing as they've come so far with their talents," he explained. Monobear's facial expression remained eerily constant throughout Niko's explanation. "Still, I don't trust a single one of them. I also don't exactly view them as the most intelligent bunch." Monobear shrugged.

"Interesting, interesting." Monobear squealed. "But don't you think some of them are at least decently intelligent?"

"I suppose." He said, not convinced. _Apparently the irritating bear wants to pick on me today. _"Is that all you wanted to know, because I would like to pursue knowledge once more."

Monobear coughed for a second afterwards, and finally said: "I came to you today with a clear goal in mind." Niko took his glasses off and defogged them. "I want you to become my mole." A slick smile spread across Monobear's face. Niko looked slightly impressed.

"Hm... I should've known you would ask." He put his glasses back on. "Seems strange you would require a mole directly following the release of a motive. Did something go wrong?" Niko almost immediately clued in to Monobear's trouble.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Monobear hung his head. "It seems my motive only brought them closer. Surely you understand..." He begged.

Niko nodded. "I understand. But you can't possibly be intimidated by such foolishness. Or has your king been put into Check?"

Monobear began to blush. He put his arm around Niko. "That's precisely it, Niko Levitsky. I knew you were one of the sharper pieces at this school." Niko gave Monobear a quizzical look, and he continued, "You can be my bishop! You just have to agree to be my mole." He handed Niko a small slip of paper which read 'sign here' in bold font. Niko crumpled up the slip of paper.

"Sorry, but I don't think I want to be your mole." Monobear's ears sagged in sadness. "It sounds like you're at a low point, Monobear. No way I want to help you with the very thing that could end my life. You'll have to find a new bishop." Niko opened his door, an invitation for Monobear to leave.

Monobear stomped out furiously. "Niko Levitsky, you're going to pay for this," he shook his fist before popping out of existence. Suddenly, Monomi appeared back in his place.

"Go away." Niko snapped, picking up a book.

"But Niko!" She cried. "I just wanted to tell you that you'we doing the wight thing!"

Niko rolled his eyes. "I don't need you to tell me that. Go grovel at someone elses feet." Niko began reading. Despite several attempts to converse with him, Monomi couldn't get the boy to stop tuning her out. Eventually, she disappeared.

* * *

The students remained in the Dining Room for several hours, discussing the motive, as well as what their next course of action should be.

"So we've established that Monobear sent those letters," Aria noted, trying to brush the tangled mess that was her hair. "Additionally, none of us feel comfortable sharing what's on ours.

Okami nodded in agreement. "We've also established that they were individualized, urging us to kill someone before 'the whole world knows your secret' or something." Okami went over what the group had decided. "Additionally, the letters came across as being very rude and offensive. They mocked us for our most embarrassing secrets, trying to feed off of our insecurities."

"A truly despicable thing to do," Tristan added. "Fortunately, it seems we've recognized the intent of the motive, and we can stop ourselves from another death occurring."

"I sure hope so..." Abigail still seemed worried. Rayne gave her an assuring pat on the back, and she sighed.

All the while, Yuko had been sitting quietly, observing. Finally, she broke her silence. "I wonder what the mastermind thinks of our newfound courage," she pondered. The others stopped to think about what her frigid voice had said. Then, almost on cue...

"Hello, you bastards. I've noticed your hesitation to kill each other, even though I released a new motive!"

Monobear's shrill voice was enough to freeze every bone in everyone's body. "Because of your newfound security, I've decided to release the second part of my motive! I'm sure those slips of paper are fresh on your minds, but alas, reminding the lot of you of your shortcomings wasn't enough to cause a murder. Therefore, I've decided to make public one of your secrets at random at eight hour intervals! Oh, what fun it is wondering if you're going to be shamed by the world next! Well, I hope you bastards have a _fantastic _evening." The intercom screeched when Monobear signed off. The Dining Room was once again filled with an ominous silence.

_Wait... according to that clock, it's 4:30. _Okami's jaw protruded, indicating she was lost in thought. _So at 12:30, someone will be revealed. Unless there's a murder first, which I don't think..._

Okami's train of thought halted when the silence broke. "I _knew it! _I should've committed suicide!" Oberon screamed, stabbing the air with her voice. "Now someone _is_ going to die, and there's going to be another trial, and we're _all going to die_!" She continued to rage as Okami whispered something to Josh. "And the reality we're facing is just too terrible! I knew I shouldn't have let you sway me from my suicide. I should've just done it right then and there, but no! I was too stupid," Oberon carried on. Amazingly, Josh and Okami remained focused.

"Looks like Monica's help has been undone..." Okami whispered, all the while considering her options.

"She's totally lost it..." Josh whispered to Okami. "We need to subdue her." Okami nodded in agreement.

Okami cupped her hand to Josh's ear. "I agree. What should we do?" He shrugged. Suddenly, Okami had an idea. "I'll lead her to the Supply Closet. Put something heavy in front of the door, blocking our exit." Josh smiled before whispering something back.

"Good idea! Okay, try to distract her. I'll explain to the others..." The words were barely out of Josh's mouth before Okami moved.

"Oberon, let's go on a walk..." Okami walked over to Oberon and held out her hand.

Oberon refused. "No. That's a horrible idea."

"Really, because it can't be any worse than you sitting here and yelling at everyone." Okami snapped. Oberon looked around the room at all the horrified faces and realized her friend was right.

"Alright. I guess I need to cool off a bit..." Okami took Oberon's hand and helped her up.

"Let's go!" Okami exclaimed, slowly leaving the room with an unstable Oberon. Josh stood up once the girls were out of earshot, and said in a hushed tone:

"After all that's happened with Oberon, Okami and I think it's a good idea to restrain her..." He explained.

"Wait... but the last time we did that, someone framed her for a murder." Allen noted. Yuko nodded, catching on.

"Yeah, but it's going to be different this time." He said, beginning to unveil his plan. "Okami is going to lead her to the Supply Closet, and force her in there."

"Alone?" Aria interjected. "That just makes it easier for her to off herself.

Josh smiled proudly at the group, happy to show them what he thought was a brilliant plan. "Nope! Okami will be in there with her."

Abigail looked frightened. "But won't Oberon try to kill Okami?"

"Hm..." Josh thought for a second. "No, I think Okami will be okay." He said with confidence. "After all, this plan is more about Oberon's safety. We're really worried about her..." One look at Josh's face told the others that he wasn't lying. "Oh, plus, think of it this way! Even Oberon isn't crazy enough to kill someone when she's the obvious culprit. The whole premise of her suicide was to save lives, right?" He added, delighted to have made the connection.

Tristan nodded. "I can see some value in this plan." Everyone looked at him. "I trust Okami too. I think she can handle herself."

"I suppose I do too." Rayne agreed. "My only question is this. How are we going to lock them in there?"

Charlotte's face lit up. "I say we tie a rope to _their_ doorknob, and also to all of _our_ doorknobs! That way, if one door opens, all of them open!" She raised her nose proudly.

"...I think that's a horrible idea." Allen scoffed. "Why not just put something heavy in front of the door, so they can't get out?"

Josh smiled. "I like that idea! Let's do it!" Almost immediately following, Josh and a couple of the other boys went to find something sufficient to move. They stumbled upon a bin full of unused athletic equipment in the Gymnasium.

"I think this'll have to do." Tristan stated. "Lift on three." He grabbed one side of the bin. Josh and Rayne were there for support in the middle, and Allen had the other end.

"One. Two. Three." They said in unison, carrying the heavy bin down the hallway. Oberon's suppressed shouts could be heard from within the Supply Closet.

"I think Okami is holding her down." Rayne commented. "Like a bird in the sky..."

But Allen interrupted him. "No. Shut up. Keep walking, paint sniffer." He snapped at a dejected Rayne.

The boys finally made their way next to the Supply Closet door. Inside, a struggle between Okami and Oberon was visible. Okami seemed to be winning, but it didn't look like an easy match.

"Hurry! Block the door!" Okami shouted. Oberon nearly escaped when Okami focused her attention on the boys. Josh slammed the door shut with his free arm, and they carefully set down the bin. After successfully trapping the girls, the group of four made their way back to the Dining Room.

"Everyone made it back alive! Yay!" Yuko squealed. "Not that I was worried or anything. I mean, I just _knew _you guys would make it."

Aria stood up happily. "I think we've removed the major threat for the time being." The others nodded. "And the lot of you agree, so..." Tristan cut her off.

"You want the group to go their separate ways?" He guessed.

Aria's eyes went wide. "How did you know!?"

"Good question! I guess I just have good intuitions." He jested. No response. "Alright, fine." Tristan pouted. "But I think you're right. We've been sitting here, discussing our situation for close to ten hours. I want to stretch my legs."

"I could definitely do for some time in my room, ahem..." Abigail said nervously. "I agree. But it was nice talking to all of you!"

After discussing the matter, it seemed there was a unanimous desire amongst the group to split up, so everyone went their separate ways. Monobear's motive still hung over their heads, but the knowledge that Oberon was, once more, isolated helped calm their nerves.

* * *

Even though night time was approaching, Monica and Allen stayed close. Neither wanted to lose the other, and both halves felt safer together. The pair made their way around the school together, passing the time before bed. Coincidentally, they stumbled upon a quivering Abigail, as she was about to get a cup of tea to ease her nerves.

"Oh..." Abigail squeaked.

Monica did her best to send Abigail a welcoming smile. "Hey! How are..." But Monica stopped when Abigail's body language clicked in her mind.

Allen, however, gave Abigail a smirk. "Dear, I think you need to ease off the caffeine." Abigail's eyes darted to Allen, while they had been previously focused on a security camera.

"Oh, thanks for the advice." Abigail piped. "Uh, I was just going to go get some tea." Monica stood there for a moment, thinking before speaking.

"Abigail... are you nervous?" She asked. Another pause ensued before Abigail replied.

"No, why would I be nervous? I mean..." But Allen cut her off.

"You're visibly shaking, honey." He pointed out.

Abigail sighed. "I suppose I am..." She yawned, indicating that her quakes were not due to caffeine. "I'm just a little nervous that either my secret is going to be revealed, or that someone is going to die." Abigail's brown eyes emitted honesty and timorousness.

"Honestly... I feel the same." Monica confessed. "Um, but I have a safety blanket."

"And what would that be?" Abigail wondered.

Allen's face perked up for a moment. "Standing right here! There's safety in numbers, so Monica is staying in my room tonight." He explained, sounding happy to have her company.

Abigail smiled at them before turning to go to the Kitchen. "Oh, well that's good for you guys, I guess!" Allen began to turn the other direction, but Monica stopped him.

"Abigail?" Monica caught her before she ran off.

"Yes?" She said over her shoulder.

"Would you like to join us?" At Monica's offer, Abigail walked back to the couple. "I mean, we could stay safe that way..." Abigail's face lit up in delight, and just as she was about to accept the offer...

"Attention students. This is an announcement from your headmaster, Monobear. It is now 10 PM. Your I.D. cards will cease most of their functions. Good night, and I hope you have the sweetest of dreams."

Abigail's face lit up like a candle. "If it's okay with both of you, I suppose I would like to!"

Allen looked like he was considering the prospect. "I guess I did say there was safety in numbers." He confirmed. "Although, both of you are going to have to sleep on the floor."

"Deal!" Abigail exclaimed. "Mind if I bring some blankets and pillows from my room? I can make my own bed on the floor." She questioned.

Allen smiled and nodded, confirming Abigail's question. "Actually, I think I'll do the same." Monica stated. "It's uh... I think the other students will think more of us if we all sleep separately." Allen nodded and Abigail cringed.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Allen added. "Even though that godforsaken bear forbids sex, our idiot classmates would still probably tease us about it."

Abigail was beginning to squirm. "Must you talk so openly about... it?" She asked, reminding the others of a squeamish nine-year old.

"I was merely saying." Allen rolled his eyes. "Okay, it's been a minute or two since the announcement. You two should go get your blankets, before people suspect us of being culprits." The girls nodded and walked back to their rooms. Allen went his own way, and soon enough, there they were, knocking at his door.

Allen let them in, and he indicated an open space on the floor for them to sleep. The two busily began making their beds while Allen applied an assortment of different lotions and products onto various parts of his body. "I mustn't let my complexion fail me tomorrow..." He muttered mindlessly, as the girls made small talk. Soon enough, the two of them were done crafting their makeshift beds; meanwhile, Allen was still busy at work with his skin.

"Uh... Allen?" Monica asked, snapping him out of his trance.

He turned his head instantly, surprised for a moment. "Yes!" He yelped, not used to having his evening rituals interrupted. "Oh, sorry honey. What is it?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could turn off the lights." This time, Abigail spoke up. "I mean, we're both kinda sleepy. Even though today wasn't very eventful." She said, stifling a yawn.

Allen thought for a moment. "I suppose I could finish my maintenance in the dark. I practically have the ritual memorized by now." He said with a nod. "So goodnight, dearies!" He blew a kiss to Monica. "Oh, and one last thing. I've locked our door, and also set an open bottle of lotion next to the door, so nobody can leave without spilling it or getting the lingering scent on their hands. Are you all set for the night?"

"Yeah... uh, I think I'll be okay." Monica muttered, her eyes struggling to stay open. Abigail let out a strange squeak indicating she was too tired to answer.

"Alright, night!" Allen cooed, flipping the light switch. He almost immediately heard a sweet chorus of satisfied sighs, which he figured was the girls sleeping. He finished applying his product, but not before realizing he was almost as tired as they were. He had barely finished applying the last of his cosmetics before he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He slowly drifted off into a soothing slumber...

* * *

"Good morning, you bastards. It is 7 in the morning here at Rising Stars Academy. Let's all hope for a fantastic day!" Monobear's irritating voice woke the students at 7 AM sharp. What seemed like a normal, hope-filled day dawned upon them, as they rose. What seemed like another fifteen hours to fight their ongoing battle against despair presented itself to them. Unfortunately, expectations and reality are different entities. Life is a fickle substance, especially when thrown into the school life of mutual killing. Team Despair had just scored another point.

"Dear, sweet bastards of Rising Stars Academy. A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence a school trial! Good luck with your investigation!"

An overwhelming feeling of gloom crashed over the students. Despair stood at its strongest yet.

**Yep.**


	18. Gaping Wounds

**Hey everyone! So, uh, how's school? Honestly, things have been going pretty swimmingly lately. Oh, and that gigantic wait was because my beta suffered a virus in her email, so we had to deal with that. So, uh, be happy we're on a semi-normal schedule now.**

**Okay, now here are the poll results, for "Who will be the next victim?"**

**In first place with 4 votes was Charlotte!**

**In second place with 3 votes was Oberon!**

**In third place with 2 votes was Allen!**

**And in fourth place with 1 vote apiece were Aria and Rayne! Thanks for voting!**

"Oh no. Not this again." Monica whimpered, beginning to clutch Allen's chest tightly. Allen patted her on the back, trying to comfort her, despite the fact that, somehow, he felt like a hollow, emotionless shell.

On Monica's right, Abigail had kneeled over into a shuddering ball of tears. She didn't cry loudly, nor did she say anything; tears simply flowed down her face. Finally, Allen spoke up.

"I think we should tell the others…" Color was beginning to return to his flawless flesh. The group of three remained standing, or, in Abigail's case, sitting, while maintaining a grim silence. Even though they knew something had to be done, none of them had any desire to do anything.

Suddenly, the Skating Lobby door clicked open. Charlotte rushed over to the group of three, chattering mindlessly. "Big brother and sisters! The others have been looking for you and the body for a while, and…" She stopped in her tracks, when she saw the body. "Is that… big bro?"

Monica nodded gravely. "Yes." She squeaked in between nods. "It, uh, appears Niko is…" She stopped herself. Charlotte began to cry inconsolably and run around in circles. The other three exchanged concerned glances and heaved sighs. Niko Levitsky was undeniably dead. His condition was nothing less than tacky and disrespectful; sloppily plopped onto a pool of dark, sticky blood, originating from a fatal slice in his jugular. The overwhelming smell of burnt coffee and rotting flesh enveloped all that chose to go within a foot or two of the body, and his sleeve appeared to be burnt off. Unfortunately, the casualties didn't stop there.

Allen's eyes opened wide. "Dearies, I just remembered the reason we came to the Skating Rink in the first place! We were looking for Aria." His tone was urgent. "And I have a pretty bad feeling…" He began to meander towards the door out to the Rink, acting on impulse. Soon, his slow meander became a swift jog. Clearly, Allen had spotted something. When he got to the door, he stopped and looked back to see the others looking at him inquisitively. "I fear the worst has happened…" He shouted to them before crossing into the domain of the Ice Skating Rink.

"We'd better follow him…" Monica whispered to Abigail, who was now considerably calmer. She nodded, and the two nervously ambled into the Ice Skating Rink, leaving a still unstable Charlotte behind. Unfortunately, the aghast group met only another plunge into the spiked pits of despair.

So vividly, so casually displayed, was the once living corpse that was Aria. Visible from outside of the rink, the three could see that her body had been strewn on the ice, pushed up against a wall. Bright streaks of blood stood out in sickening contrast with the glistening, crystalline ice.

Allen, Monica, and Abigail trudged back to the Lobby after absorbing such an awful visual. It appeared that some of the others had arrived. Josh, Okami, and Oberon stood near the rack of skates, their mouths agape. "Why…" Josh muttered. "But I didn't think…" Shock and despair were the paints, death the brush of his voice.

Oberon began to quake. A syncopated string of shivers consumed her body. Okami put her hand on Oberon's shoulder, but it didn't help. "_I knew it!_" Oberon finally caterwauled. "You guys should've let me follow through with my suicide!"

Her shrieks were piercing, and Okami stepped back before speaking. "Oberon, we had no way of knowing this would happen…"

But Oberon refused to listen. "Wrong. Wrong. Bad. Bad. Evil. Despair. _Death!_" She began to pull on her tuft of hair, nearly ripping it out upon the first grasp. "_I'm _going to to go tell the others how _horrible_ they are!" She darted from the Lobby, leaving the five penitential students speechless. Charlotte had slumped up against a wall, still sobbing.

Monica looked over at Charlotte, then back at the others. "I think I'll go try to comfort her," she mumbled. "I, uh, I think she's probably hurting right about now. I want to be there for all of you, no matter how…"

"Really?" Allen interrupted. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I want you to investigate with me." He ran his finger through her hair.

Monica's eyes squinted for a moment. "Uh… well I guess if that's what you want."

Okami put her hand on Monica's shoulder. "Why can't Monica do what she wants?" she asked. "I mean… unless you have a specific reason you want to have her investigate with you."

Monica hesitantly shook her head. "No… uh, I'll investigate with Allen." Her voice trailed. Abigail and Okami exchanged concerned glances before letting the matter go.

"What's all this then?" A new voice penetrated the room. Yuko slinked inside, taking in her surroundings. When she caught onto what was happening, her eyes glazed over. "I'm afraid the battles we're fighting have already been lost, puny humans..." Her tone was monotonous, yet eerie.

Charlotte stopped sobbing for a moment, and perked up from her corner. "Big sis Yuko, are you possessed?" A glint of fascination replaced her previous, forlorn demeanor.

"Heehee, it seems the greater powers are trying to commune with us." Yuko giggled. "As for the matter at hand, the death in front of us is rather unfortunate…" She frowned.

Abigail, who had been strangely silent, gulped. "I'm afraid there wasn't just one victim this time around…" Those that weren't aware of the current predicament gasped. "Aria…"

While Josh, Yuko, and Okami hung their heads, Charlotte vigorously kicked a wall. "I'm going to find that culprit, and I'm going to cut them up!" She wailed. "They didn't even target any of the gingers in the class!"

"Oh for the love of…" Allen snapped. "Josh and Yuko, get her out of here. Abigail, tell the others to investigate the rest of the school. Okami, you're with us."

And just like that, Allen took charge, something Josh didn't seem too pleased about. He gave Allen a blank look. "But what if I don't want to deal with the raging child…"

Allen met Josh with a glare, turning down any protests he might have. "I organized the most efficient teams on a whim, so would you please comply?" he growled.

Okami looked at Josh as if to tell him that there would be no sense arguing. "As much as I don't like the concept of a dictatorship," she looked at Allen accusingly,"I agree with him." Half of her tone deemed her statement truthful, while the other wanted to stop wasting precious investigation time.

"Stupid culprit. Stupid gingers." Charlotte proceeded with her temper tantrum. Begrudgingly, Yuko and Josh went to console her. Abigail headed out of the Lobby to leave the others to their jobs.

* * *

After making her way to the first floor, the whereabouts of the others were soon made evident; Oberon was screaming her guts out.

"And another thing! The three of you are no help to any of our efforts, and you should've sacrificed me instead, you worthless dummies!" Oberon's shrill voice echoed from around the corner. _All of this stress…_ Abigail thought, attempting to calm down before approaching the lunatic and three boys. "And frankly, I _despise_ the lot of you! You always have to make me feel small, you _bastards_!" The now visible scene indicated Tristan and Rayne were ignoring the brunt of Oberon's ramblings, while Bertie was cowering behind them.

Tristan caught sight of Abigail. "Thank you for getting here…" he said before walking around Oberon, showing his lack of regard for her irrational shouts. "I was beginning to get a headache." Abigail smiled a shallow smile.

"Uh… is it true?" Bertie poked his head around Rayne. "Is Niko really…" He trailed off as Abigail nodded gravely

"It would seem death, like a spring flower, has just bloomed." Rayne mused. "Tis a shame; a true shame…"

Oberon stomped to try to get the others' attention, but it was to no avail. "You guys! I WASN'T DONE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Abigail blinked, as if trying to clear her mind. "Unfortunately, Niko wasn't the only innocent soul lost…" She choked, trying not to tear up. "Our dear friend Aria was lost. Lost in this battle against pain, tears, and despair."

Tristan hung his head. "It's a shame to hear that…"

"Indeed it is. I guess our colors have just mixed a bit too much…" Rayne mused.

Bertie walked past Oberon and Rayne, so he wouldn't have to raise his voice too much to speak with Abigail and Tristan. "Are there… any others?" he asked, worried. Abigail shook her head.

"I hate to be rude about all of this, but we do need to investigate…" Tristan commented.

Abigail nodded grimly. "Yeah, Allen told me to find all of you, so we could investigate the rest of the school." She explained solemnly. "I guess we should go."

Murmuring their agreement, the group went off to investigate the murder of their dear friends. Oberon tagged along at the tail end of the group, cabitzing. They were just about to enter the Dining Room, when Monobear dropped in. "Upupu, how are things going?" He giggled.

"Shut up." Tristan attempted to discard his headmaster.

"How rude! Low marks for you, Tristan!" The sadistic bear scolded. "I guess I don't have to give you my super special Monobear File No.2 after all!" Rayne smirked at Monobear's threat, while the others didn't react whatsoever. Monobear's disgusting smile began to sag more and more at the retention of the students' composure. "Oh, fine! I'll give it to you. Gosh, teenagers these days just don't _bear_ about anything. Hmph." He handed the file to Abigail, as Bertie cringed at the bear pun.

Tristan beckoned for the file, and Abigail handed it to him. "How typical he would give it to us, and not the folks investigating the crime scene." He scoffed before reading the file aloud. "The victims are Nikolai "Niko" Levitsky and Aria Katstone. The estimated times of death are 10:45 and 10:46 in the evening. The causes of death were both sharp weapons, each causing the victim to bleed profusely. There are also traces of severe burns on the bodies of both victims, but neither victim was poisoned. Good luck, bastards!" Tristan closed the file and offered it to anyone else who may have desired to read it for themselves. Nobody accepted his offer, and so the group continued with their investigation.

"Wait… uh…" Bertie piped up in the midst of a thorough inspection of the Dining Room. "Where did Oberon go?"

Rayne stopped investigating to look around the room. "Hm, it would seem that, just like a winter snowfall, she has melted."

Tristan raised his eye inquisitively at Rayne. "I don't see how that makes sense…" An awkward pause followed, before he said, "Still, I guess we should be worried…"

"I don't think she'll do anything at this point…" Abigail sighed. "If anything, she'll just yell at everybody. Right now… she's the least of my worries. It's just so terrible that Aria and Niko had to go this way…"

Tristan nodded understandingly. "I see your point. I suppose I'm only worrying about her more, since I haven't seen the bodies…"

After that, the group resumed investigation. After a fruitless search, they moved on to the Kitchen. It didn't take long for Bertie to spot something. "Guys… take a look at this." He beckoned for the others, while inspecting the countertop. "Why are there sharpie marks smeared on the counter?"

Abigail leaned in closer to see what he meant. "Hm, that's a good question. I don't spend much time in the Kitchen, so I wouldn't know." Tristan had moved on from that piece of evidence, and he was rooting through the pantry. He took out a box of coffee liners.

"This is suspicious." He squinted around the room.

Rayne smiled. "Will you be making us coffee?" Abigail chuckled, but Tristan ignored them.

"I think there's a trace of decaf coffee on here." He had the box up close to his face, and he was inspecting every corner, side, and liner of the whole thing.

"Uh… if I may… that doesn't really amount to anything, uh…" Bertie disputed.

Tristan shot everyone a proud look. "Aha, but it does! See, I haven't had to use decaf coffee grounds once. That's why it's suspicious."

"Whatever you say…" Abigail abstained in pointing out how much Tristan was reading into a simple box of coffee grounds. "Hey, I think we're done here. Should we move on?" The others, barring Tristan, agreed. Eventually, they managed to sway him their direction.

"In the domain of the victimized, we will find the golden gems of truth." Rayne mused, leading the group to Aria's room. Her door had been unlocked for the purposes of the investigation. It didn't take much snooping to find something notable.

Abigail held up a scrap of notebook paper with pink and red hearts drawn all over it. "I think Aria wrote this." Abigail passed the note around to the others.

_Dear, Diary_

_Tristan finally did it! He finally asked me out on our first date! Oh, this is so exciting. I get to go ice skating with him again. Whenever we skate together, it's like I'm floating. I forget all about Monobear, and the notion that I could die at any moment. I'm writing this note as a memento of our love. Love is powerful, like a sharp skate that could slit my throat at any moment. Fortunately, pain is a fleeting substance tonight. I'll be skating into the morrow with my one true love._

_With sincerity,_

_A lovestruck Aria_

Everyone's suspicious eyes shot to Tristan. "Wha…?" He sounded baffled. "I mean, we had talked about the idea, but…"

"Seems the mouse is trapped in a corner." Rayne smirked. "Of course, this doesn't really amount to anything quite yet. Still, it's worth considering in the trial." Tristan proceeded to explain every single reason he was innocent. Bertie made several attempts to speak up, but Tristan continued to prevent that from happening.

Finally… "_Tristan!_" Bertie cried, asserting himself. Tristan stopped blathering. "I just want to say that I'm not suspicious of you. Uh… because I don't think this is solid evidence, but I'm probably wrong, so if you're the culprit, please don't kill me because I interrupted you." He explained. "Abigail… please help. I think he's angry with me."

"No, I'm not angry. Actually, I guess I got carried away. So I'm sorry." Tristan apologized. "I think we're done here. Let's go to Niko's room."

And so the group left the room in which Aria formerly resided. A short walk up the hallway placed the group at Niko's doorstep. They were greeted with a multitude of textbooks. There was a desk pushed up against a wall, and a reading lamp sat upon that desk.

"So this is where Niko was, when he so willfully avoided us…" Abigail muttered, transfixed at the sheer number of pages the boy must've read. "I hate to say I don't recognize many of these books."

As Abigail was busily gawking at Niko's personal library, Tristan and Bertie were marvelling at one specific printt on his desk. "It looks like Niko was taking some pretty good notes on this book." Tristan took out a compilation of what had to be fifteen or sixteen pieces of paper, covered on both sides of each sheet with in-depth analyses on the book they were so orderly placed within.

"_A Complete Analysis on the Psychological and Social Human Apsects_." Rayne had taken the book, and was flipping through it. "Sounds really complicated."

Bertie nodded. "I think I may have read some of these books for some of my chemicals. Uh, like the personality types one, and about the psychodevelopmental phases of the human mind."

"I don't get it…" Abigail cocked her head. "That's still really cool, though!" Bertie smiled at the praise.

After quickly skimming Niko's work, Tristan raised his head from the papers. "It looks like Niko was attempting to create his own system for a plethora of things." The room fell silent. "From a single glance, I think he was trying to pin subcategories onto several personality indicators, psychological conditions, and he even notes his own theories on some of these issues. He goes into incredible detail on each topic, but I didn't bother reading that. This might be interesting to look at more carefully when we don't have other issues at hand."

"Tristan, what's that on the back?" Abigail pointed at a small footnote written on the back of one of the pages ."There's no text on that page, but there's a footnote. Strange." She leaned in closer, so she could read it. "E-65-N-11-T-102-P-34. It's just a series of nonsense numbers and letters."

Rayne smiled knowingly. "I think the code deals with an issue beyond our sights." Abigail shrugged.

"Actually, the letters sound familiar… uh…" Bertie spoke. The others urged him to expound on that. He agreed without hesitation. "Well… I can't really place my finger on it. I just think I've experimented with those letters a lot. What the numbers mean… I haven't the faintest clue. Sorry for, uh, being useless..." He finished his explanation, indicating how clueless they really were.

"No! You aren't useless!" Abigail comforted. "In fact, that's more than any of us knew." Bertie simply smiled.

The group stood in silence for a moment, digging through their inner-most thoughts, attempting to find an indicator of Niko's code, but nobody could think of anything. "I think we've gotten a little off track of our investigation…" Tristan finally mumbled.

"I can't think of anywhere else that might be relevant," Abigail responded.

"Then shall we go check on the others?" Rayne suggested. The group agreed, and so they were on their way upstairs.

* * *

After giving Charlotte a series of sugar cookies and Hawaiian Punch, Yuko and Josh managed to calm her down. "Yay! Josh and Yuko are my new big sis and bro!" She squealed.

"Whatever you say…" Josh continued to stress over what had to be the most ridiculous scenario ever. _I'm feeding cookies to a Butcher, and my co-worker is a freaking creepy Occultist. Where's Okami when I need her… _Josh's train of thought was interrupted by Monomi's sudden appearance.

"Huwawa! Josh, Yuko, pwease step outside for a minute." Monomi tremored.

Josh rolled his eyes and complied, knowing disobedience would result in his own execution. Yuko did the same. Charlotte's newfound siblings took the opportunity to leave the scene, glad to have an excuse to ditch her.

Back in the Dining Room, Charlotte was flummoxed. "Mommy Monomi! Why aren't you playing with Daddy Monobear!" But Monomi simply smiled.

"Charwotte, here..." Monomi placed a cookie in Charlotte's hand. "It's your favowite fwavor, oatmeal waisin. Sit down for a minute." Charlotte spat out the sugar cookie she was chewing on, and quickly gobbled the oatmeal raisin cookie instead, unsure as to what was going on.

**I guess you could say this chapter was pretty eventful, and gave you lots of things to speculate on… Teehee, but of course I'm making you wait **_**even more**_ **time to see the nitty gritty details of the crime scene. Sorry not sorry.**


End file.
